Le silence des dauphins
by LadyGlee
Summary: Le traumatisme d'une agression peut prendre différentes formes. Lui s'est plongé dans le silence et est devenu apathique (ou presque). S'il réagit à la présence de certaines personnes, son mutisme est profond. Derrière cette absence de mots, se cache un secret, une histoire. Son histoire.
1. Prologue

**Voici le très court prologue de ma prochaine fiction. Aucune indication sur les personnages, ça va vous faire réfléchir un peu. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Il faisait sombre. Seul un vieux lampadaire diffusait sa faible lumière à travers l'obscurité de la nuit. Je ne distinguais pas où j'étais. J'avais oublié comment j'étais arrivé là. Je sentais juste le sol dur, humide et crasseux sous mon corps. Une odeur nauséabonde, mélange d'alcool fermenté et d'ordures entassées depuis une éternité, me soulevait le cœur.

Chaque inspiration me faisait souffrir. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. La douleur irradiait tout mon corps et je n'en connaissais pas la raison. Des voix me parvenaient, semblant me crier dessus. Je ne savais pas qui c'était, ni ce qu'on me voulait. Les yeux mi-clos, je n'apercevais que des ombres.

Je sentais les coups s'abattre sur moi, un peu plus forts à chaque fois. C'était ça la cause de ma douleur. Je m'en souvenais maintenant. Des coups de pieds, de poings et de batte de baseball. J'en avais vu une dans les mains d'un de mes agresseurs. Je voulais que ça s'arrête.

Au début, j'avais voulu me défendre mais seul face à quatre armoires à glace, je n'avais pas fait le poids. Ils m'avaient maîtrisé puis s'étaient mis à me frapper tout en m'insultant. A présent, seuls des cris de douleurs m'échappaient sauf quand j'avais le souffle coupé par la violence des coups. Je voudrais leur dire de me laisser en paix, que je n'avais rien fait pour mériter ça mais les mots restaient bloqués dans ma gorge. Les larmes me brûlaient les yeux et quand enfin elles se mirent à dévaler mes joues, je baissais la tête pour ne pas qu'ils les voient. Je voulais que le cauchemar cesse. Mais ça ne semblait jamais vouloir finir.

Mon esprit s'était fermé, je n'entendais plus que des voix lointaines. C'était mon seul moyen de défense. Je ne sentais presque plus la douleur non plus. Pourtant, ils continuaient de me frapper encore et encore. Je sentis une vive douleur sur mon poignet. Puis plus rien.

* * *

**Le premier chapitre devrait être publié dans le week-end normalement. J'espère avoir vos impressions et avis d'ici là.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Je suis ravie de vous avoir intrigués avec le prologue. J'espère que la suite vous plaira parce que...****Vous l'attendiez, le voilà ! Un premier chapitre tout beau tout chaud rien que pour vous.**

**Gaypowa, tes prières ont été entendues ^^**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Jake arriva devant la porte de l'hôpital. Ce grand bâtiment peu accueillant était le siège d'un constant va et vient. Il s'arrêta net suscitant la surprise de ceux qui entraient ou sortaient. Il avait peur de ce qui se cachait derrière cette porte. Il savait pour qui il venait mais il ne connaissait pas la raison. Il avait juste reçu un appel le prévenant que son ami était hospitalisé. Sans donner plus de détails, son interlocuteur lui avait demandé s'il était possible qu'il vienne. Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Maintenant, il était là.

Prenant sur lui, il fit un pas en avant et pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Il se dirigea vers le service qui l'intéressait et trouva la secrétaire. Cette dernière le renseigna gentiment et il prit la direction de la chambre qu'il cherchait. Chaque pas le rapprochait un peu plus de la chambre et il sentait son cœur s'emballer un peu plus, sa respiration accélérer. Dans le couloir, il aperçut deux visages familiers. Les parents de Ryder étaient en train de discuter avec un médecin et un policier. Il resta à l'écart jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes s'en aillent. Il alla alors à leur rencontre.

─ Monsieur et Madame Lynn ?

Les deux adultes se tournèrent vers Jake et lui serrèrent la main.

─ Merci d'être venu, fit la mère de Ryder en essuyant une larme.

─ Que s'est-il passé ? Je peux le voir ?

─ Il …

─ Il a été agressé cette nuit à la sortie d'une boîte, intervint Tomas Lynn en serrant sa femme qui était sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Ça te dérange si on te pose quelques questions ? Tu pourras aller le voir après.

─ Euh...d'accord, répondit Jake pris de court.

─ Sais-tu ce que mon fils faisait dans une boîte g...au Scandal's ?

Jake fronça les sourcils devant l'hésitation du père de son ami sur le mot à employer.

─ Un groupe que nous apprécions donnait un concert hier. Je devais y aller avec lui mais j'ai dû annuler, ma mère étant rentrée du travail malade. Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait tout seul.

Tomas Lynn laissa échapper un soupir bruyant, il semblait soulagé et le jeune métis serra les poings pour ne pas lui envoyer une réplique sanglante. Ce n'était ni le lieux ni le moment. Sa femme fit face à Jake.

─ Savais-tu que Ryder a un tatouage au poignet gauche ?

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre tout en tirant inconsciemment sur la manche gauche de sa veste.

─ Oui. Pourquoi ?

─ Ses agresseurs lui ont tailladé la peau à cet endroit même. Les médecins nous ont dit qu'il s'était fait tatoué une phrase. Ils ont dû croire que ça avait un rapport avec son...son... petit... Bref tu comprends. Mais puisque c'est un malentendu et que Ryder était là seulement pour le concert...

Jake hocha la tête car il savait que s'il ouvrait la bouche, il regretterait amèrement ses paroles. Il tira une nouvelle fois sur sa manche gauche et demanda :

─ Je peux le voir ?

─ Oui. Mais je dois te prévenir qu'il n'a ni bougé ni dit un mot depuis qu'il est là.

L'adolescent les remercia et entra dans la chambre. Ryder était allongé dans son lit et fixait le mur face à lui. Son visage était tuméfié, son arcade sourcilière et sa lèvre inférieure étaient fendues. Son torse était recouvert d'un large bandage, sûrement à cause de côtes cassées ou au minimum fêlées. Cette vision fit mal au cœur de Jake qui ne savait pas quoi dire. Il alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil près du lit. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il vit le bandage rougit par le sang à l'endroit même où son tatouage se trouvait. Il tendit la main et la posa avec précaution sur le poignet de son ami.

L'effet fut immédiat et inattendu. Ryder se tourna violemment, s'arrachant à l'emprise de Jake. Il se redressa avec fureur et envoya valser tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Oreiller, draps, tout y passa. Il s'arracha ensuite sa perfusion. Jake sortit affolé au moment où médecins et infirmières se précipitaient dans la chambre. Ils le maintinrent de force avant de lui injecter un sédatif. Madame Lynn complètement perdue regardait son fils inconscient sur son lit.

Jake s'assit sur un des sièges du couloirs et fut rapidement rejoint par les parents de Ryder.

─ Que s'est-il passé ? Que lui as-tu dit ? s'emporta Tomas.

Sa femme posa une main sur son bras pour tenter de le calmer.

─ Ne fait pas d'esclandre, le supplia-t-elle.

─ Ne me dis pas ce que je peux faire ou non Liv'. Notre fils ne réagit à rien ni personne mais quand son meilleur ami lui rend visite il devient fou. Je pense qu'on mérite une explication.

Puis s'adressant à Jake.

─ Alors ? Que lui as-tu fait ?

─ Rien. Je n'ai absolument rien dit.

Le jeune homme désemparé prit sa tête dans les mains. Tomas exaspéré décida d'aller faire un tour sur les conseils de sa femme.

─ Excuse mon époux. Il a du mal à accepter ce qu'il s'est passé. Il est d'autant plus énervé que Ryder a été pris pour cible pour quelque chose qu'il n'est pas.

─ Parce qu'il l'aurait accepté si Ryder avait été homosexuel ? Parce que selon lui il l'aurait mérité c'est ça ?

─ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

─ Non mais vous l'avez pensé tellement fort. De plus votre mari est incapable de prononcer le mot ''gay''.

Jake se leva prêt à partir.

─ Pourrai-je revenir le voir ?

─ J'en parlerai à son médecin et je te tiendrai au courant.

Le jeune homme partit la mine déconfite. Il rentra chez-lui et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Des tas de questions tournoyèrent dans sa tête. S'il ne s'était pas décommandé ce soir-là, les choses se seraient-elles passées différemment ? Sûrement. Mais dans quel sens ? Auraient-il été attaqués tous les deux ou au contraire, n'auraient-ils pas été agressés du tout ? Il se sentait coupable d'avoir abandonné Ryder à son sort. Certes, un tel événement n'était pas prévisible mais la pointe de culpabilité n'en avait que faire et continuait de s'insinuer en lui. Néanmoins l'interrogation qui le torturait ne trouvait aucune réponse logique. Pourquoi Ryder avait-il réagit de la sorte en sa présence ? Sa venue aurait dû provoquée l'effet inverse. Pas cet accès de colère.

Il s'assoupit sur ces pensées. Ce fut son portable sonnant contre son oreille qui le réveilla deux heures plus tard.

_Le médecin de Ryder souhaite te rencontrer avant de t'autoriser à le revoir. Demain matin, 10h._

_Olivia Lynn_

_Je serai là. Merci._

_ Jake_

**OooOooOooOooO**

Neuf heures cinquante-cinq tapantes. Jake rejoignit le service dans lequel Ryder était hospitalisé. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Madame Lynn, qui a son grand soulagement était seule. Il la salua et la remercia encore. Moins d'une minute plus tard, ils furent rejoints par le médecin.

─ Bonjour je suis le docteur Moran. Je suppose que tu es Jake.

Elle lui tendit la main qu'il serra volontiers.

─J'aimerai que nous discutions tous les deux si tu veux bien.

Voyant le jeune homme acquiescer, elle lui demanda de la suivre dans son bureau. Mal à l'aise, Jake resta planté au milieu de la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'invite à s'asseoir. Le Dr Moran consulta ses fiches et son interlocuteur n'en pouvant plus d'attendre prit la parole.

─ Comment va-t-il ?

─ Il n'a pas refait de crise depuis hier. Mais il n'a toujours pas dit un mot et il n'a quasiment aucune réaction quand on lui parle.

─ Quasiment ?

─ Cela dépend de son visiteur. J'ai cru comprendre que tu es son meilleur ami.

─ Exact. Vous en doutez ?

Elle le fixa un instant avant de reprendre le fil de la discussion.

─ J'aimerai que tu m'aides à comprendre ce qui a pu provoquer la crise de Ryder hier.

─ Je ne sais pas, répondit Jake aussitôt sur la défensive. Je l'ai déjà dit à ses parents.

─ J'ai besoin de connaître toute la vérité. C'est indispensable pour son rétablissement. Omettre des informations ne l'aidera pas. Tu veux l'aider n'est-ce pas ?

─ Oui, murmura le jeune homme en évitant le regard de la thérapeute.

─ Alors dis-moi ce que tu caches.

Jake se mura dans le silence, se battant avec sa conscience, pesant le pour et le contre.

─ Je ne peux pas, dit-il finalement. Certaines vérités ne m'appartiennent pas.

─ Je ne te demande pas de trahir la confiance de Ryder. Juste de me dévoiler les informations importantes pour sa thérapie. Je suis tenue au secret professionnel. Ce qui se dira ici, restera entre ses quatre murs. Ton ami ne parle pas. L'agression qu'il a subit l'a traumatisé et c'est tout à fait normal. Surtout, si j'ai bien compris, une telle chose n'aurait jamais dû lui arriver puisqu'il n'est pas homosexuel. Au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment malheureusement.

Il tiqua sur les derniers mots du médecin. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. La mâchoire du métis se serra, tout comme ses poings.

─ Vous me promettez ça n'arrivera jamais aux oreilles de ses parents ?

─ Oui.

─ Très bien.

Jake se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas dans le bureau. Soudain, il se stoppa et fit face au Dr Moran.

─ Vous croyez vraiment qu'il était là-bas ''par hasard'' ? La Scandal's ne fait pas de pub pour ses événements pour éviter les incidents homophobes. Malheureusement, ça ne suffit pas toujours. Les agresseurs de Ryder ne se sont pas trompés de cible. Ryder est homosexuel et...

Il leva les yeux vers le médecin. Il s'attendait à voir un jugement dans ses yeux mais elle semblait juste attendre la suite de sa phrase. Il préféra la laisser en suspens.

─ Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité. Ce sera d'une grande aide.

Puis elle désigna son poignet gauche.

─ C'est un bien joli tatouage que tu as là.

D'instinct, le jeune homme baissa sa manche pour le cacher.

─ Ryder en a un au même endroit. Je l'ai vu rapidement. Pourrais-tu me rappeler ce qu'il y a sur le sien ?

─ ''Just a Piece of me''

─ Et le tien dit ''Reality can be a Lie''. Vous l'avez fait en même temps si j'en crois la couleur de l'encre. Même endroit, même écriture...

─ Vous avez de bons yeux.

Elle se tut une seconde et dévisagea Jake.

─ C'est une jolie preuve d'amitié, conclut-elle.

─ De quoi parlez-vous ?

─ Vos tatouages avec les initiales de l'autre en majuscules. Ton nom de famille est Puckerman si je ne m'abuse. ''JP'' pour lui ''RL'' pour toi.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien mais son regard se déroba.

─ Vous êtes ensembles depuis combien de temps ?

─ Qu...Quoi ?

─ Je pensais que nous étions d'accord pour ne plus se cacher les choses importantes pour aider Ryder. Donc je repose ma question : depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensembles ?

─ Un peu plus d'un an, concéda Jake. Comment l'avez-vous deviné ?

─ Je suis psy. Je suis capable d'interpréter les gestes, les mots, les non-dits.

─ Donc vous saviez déjà tout ce que je vous ai appris.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.

─ J'avais des doutes, confirma-t-elle.

Se sentant dupé, Jake sentit la colère monter en lui.

─ Lorsqu'on m'a appelée après la crise de Ryder, les événements se sont connectés, lui expliqua-t-elle. Il a subit une agression homophobe et la seule réaction qu'il a eu était en ta compagnie. Te voir a sûrement débloqué ses souvenirs. Je pense qu'il a revécu la scène. Les insultes, les coups.

─ Pa...Par ma faute ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

─ Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ça devait arriver et ça arrivera encore. Il va mettre du temps à guérir mais ta visite a permis de mettre en lumière certaines choses. Grâce à toi, je vais pouvoir l'aider en connaissance de cause.

─ Vous n'en parlerez pas à ses parents n'est-ce pas ?

─ Ne t'inquiète pas. Votre secret est en sécurité.

Il la remercia. Puis il se rappela de quelque chose.

─ Vous avez dit que je n'étais pas le seul à provoquer une réaction chez lui. Qui d'autre ?

─ Je ne peux pas te le dire. Secret professionnel. Mais je pense que tu es capable de le deviner. Tues un garçon intelligent.

Réfléchissant une minute, Jake chercha qui pouvait provoquer une réminiscence de souvenirs traumatiques dans une moindre mesure.

─ Je ne sais pas. Vais-je pouvoir voir Ryder ?

─ Pour le moment je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu entres dans sa chambre. Mais rien ne t'empêche de l'observer depuis la fenêtre.

Voyant le visage du métis se fermer, elle ajouta.

─ Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour le travailler. On refera un test dans deux jours d'accord ?

─ Très bien.

Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à la chambre de son ami. Là, il se mit à la fenêtre et observa Ryder. Ce dernier avait toujours les yeux dans le vide malgré la présence de sa mère. Cette dernière lui tenait la main et lui parlait mais le garçon n'avait aucune réaction. Tomas Lynn arriva peu après. Il salua rapidement Jake et gagna le chevet de son fils. A peine un pied dans la chambre que le blessé détournait la tête, évitant de croiser le regard de son père. Mais ce mouvement l'obligea à croiser celui de Jake qui était toujours posté dans le couloir. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent d'infimes secondes puis le footballeur ferma les yeux. Au moins, il n'avait pas fait une crise comme la dernière fois.

─ C'est un bon début, dit une voix derrière lui.

─ Vous êtes encore là ? s'étonna le jeune homme en découvrant le Dr Moran.

─ Je revenais te voir. J'aimerai avoir ton numéro de portable pour que je puisse te tenir au courant et te prévenir quand tu pourras le voir.

Il lui donna et avant qu'elle ne reparte il lâcha.

─ L'autre personne, c'est son père.

Elle le laissa sans réponse mais au regard qu'elle lui jeta, il comprit qu'il avait vu juste. Maintenant qu'il y pensait ce n'était pas si étonnant. Ryder n'avait pas fait son coming-out et l'une des rasons qu'il avait avancé était qu'il avait peur de la réaction de sa famille. A présent que Jake avait discuté un peu avec son père, il comprenait pour quoi. Tomas Lynn était homophobe et découvrir que son fils était homosexuel provoquerait certainement sa colère.

Le lendemain, Jake revint et se posta une nouvelle fois à la fenêtre dans le couloir. C'était son point d'observation et même s'il aurait préféré être dans la chambre, il acceptait la situation. En même temps avait-il le choix ?

* * *

**Voilà voilà. Un avis ?**

**Si j'ai bien compté, la fiction devrait faire 4 ou cinq chapitres. Le prochain sera posté mercredi.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Trois jours que je vois les mêmes têtes. Les infirmières, les médecins, mes parents. Je n'en peux plus de ce va et vient constant dans ma chambre. Ils attendent tous que je parle. Qu'est-ce qui leur fait croire que j'en ai envie ? Ils m'interrogent et je vois dans leurs yeux l'espoir d'entendre un son sortir de ma bouche. Mais il n'y a aucun son à entendre. Je reste silencieux. C'est mieux ainsi. Pour eux comme pour moi.

Mes parents ne réagissent pas de la même manière. C'était à prévoir, ils n'ont pas le même caractère. Loin de là. Ma mère est très calme et elle fait comme si nous avions une discussion. Evidemment, elle cherche à comprendre mais elle est moins rentre-dedans que mon père. Lui m'ordonne de parler. Selon lui, mon silence n'a aucune légitimité. Mais il ne sait pas ce que j'ai vécu cette nuit-là. Et moi-même, j'ai dû mal à remettre tous les événements dans l'ordre. J'ai des trous de mémoires que je n'arrive pas à combler. J'entends mon père mais ne le vois pas. Je fuis son regard. Il s'en est aperçu dès le premier jour où il est venu. Il s'est mis en colère mais ma mère a réussi à le calmer. Elle y arrive toujours. J'imagine sa réaction s'il connaissait mon petit secret. Il en serait malade. Je donnerais cher pour voir sa tête se décomposer à chaque mot de cette révélation mais je sais que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Et puis quelque chose me retient de le faire. Je ne sais pas quoi.

Je ne me souviens presque pas de mon premier jour à l'hôpital. D'après les bribes de conversation que j'ai pu surprendre, j'ai perdu les pédales et ils m'ont sédaté. Les derniers souvenirs que j'ai de ce jour-là sont flous. Je revois quelqu'un poser ses doigts sur mon poignet blessé puis plus rien.

Ça ne m'est revenu qu'hier. C'est Jake qui m'a rendu visite, qui a provoqué cette crise. J'ai croisé son regard à travers la vitre et je me suis souvenu. En sa présence j'ai l'impression de revivre cette nuit-là. J'entends les insultes, je sens les coups s'abattre. Je ferais tout pour oublier ''ça'' mais ça me revient par flash. Mon cœur s'emballe et je me sens perdre pied. Alors je fixe le mur ou ferme les yeux et me concentre sur le bip régulier du moniteur cardiaque jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve un rythme normal.

Aujourd'hui, un nouveau médecin s'est présenté à moi.

─ Bonjour Ryder. Je suis le Dr Elizabeth Moran. Je suis psychologue.

En d'autres mots, elle est là pour m'aider. Malgré ça, elle m'est plutôt sympathique. Elle s'assoit sur le fauteuil à côté de moi et sort un carnet. Je comprends alors qu'à défaut de mots, elle va analyser tout ce que je fais.

─ J'ai rencontré tes parents, ils se font du souci pour toi.

Sans blague ! J'aurais bien envie de lui dire que mon père n'en a rien à faire mais à la place je reste muet et n'esquisse pas le moindre mouvement. Je crois qu'elle cherche le truc qui me fera réagir. Elle peut toujours s'accrocher.

─ J'ai rencontré un de tes amis également. Jake. On a discuté un long moment lui et moi.

Quelque chose doit se passer en moi parce que je la vois écrire dans son calepin. Je remarque alors que j'ai serré le poing. Pas n'importe lequel : le gauche. Ce geste me fait mal et je me souviens de la douleur que j'ai ressenti au même endroit cette nuit-là. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait. J'arrache brutalement le bandage qui jusque là cachait les dégâts. Une longue cicatrice boursouflée barre mon tatouage. Je passe mes doigts dessus et les larmes se mettent à couler. J'ai beau essayer de les retenir, rien n'y fait. J'entends alors une voix dire :

─ "_Just a Piece of me", comme c'est mignon... C'est ta tapette qui doit être contente._

Perdu dans mes pensées, la voix du Dr Moran me ramène au présent. Je sens ses doigts sur les miens.

─ Ryder, arrête. Te faire plus mal ne changera rien.

Je réalise alors que j'ai les ongles plantés dans mon poignet.

─ Tu revis ton agression quand on parle de Jake n'est-ce pas ?

Soudain je suis inquiet. Elle semble être au courant de mon secret. Oui c'est ça, elle sait ! Elle a trouver mon point sensible ou plutôt on lui a révéleé. La seule pensée cohérente qui me vient est qu'il m'a trahi.

─ Tu sais ça ne me gène pas de faire la conversation à sens unique. Tes expressions m'en apprennent presque autant que si tu me parlais. Mais il faut que tu saches que ça ne pourra pas durer toute ta vie. Ce mutisme dans lequel tu t'es plongé est un moyen de défense mais bientôt ça ne suffira plus.

Elle se tait, note quelque chose puis reprend.

─ Jake ne t'a pas trahi. J'avais des doutes qu'il n'a fait que confirmer. Il a fait ça pour t'aider. J'espère que tu ne lui en tiendras pas rigueur. Je repasserai demain et les jours d'après pour discuter.

Sur ce elle s'en va et me laisse avec mes pensées. Discuter. Sous son air guindé, elle est drôle. Je ne veux pas parler. Je ne peux pas. Mettre des mots sur ce qu'il s'est passé rendrait les choses bien trop réelles. Bien sûr, je sais que ce n'est pas un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar. Je sais que ça s'est vraiment passé, la douleur est là pour me le rappeler. Mais utiliser des mots m'obligeraient à affronter la dure réalité. Et puis qu'est-ce que je pourrais leur dire de toute façon ? Que je suis mal ? C'est le cas mais ils n'ont pas besoin de mes mots pour s'en rendre compte. Et puis parler signifierait m'expliquer et ma mémoire me joue des tours. De plus, ma mère serait effondrée et mon père fou de rage. Le silence est la meilleure option.

Une infirmière entre dans ma chambre, prend ma température, ajuste mon intraveineuse puis ferme le store de la fenêtre qui donne sur le couloir. Je réalise alors que la nuit est tombée. C'est l'heure que je redoute le plus, celle du couchée. Il n'y a pas seulement Jake qui réveille mes souvenirs. La nuit elle-même est porteuse de mes cauchemars. Je lutte contre le sommeil mais ce dernier finit par me rattraper. Cette nuit-là je me réveille à plusieurs reprises complètement paniqué. Au final, l'aube est déjà là et j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi.

Le ballet du personnel médical reprend et ça me fatigue d'avance. On m'amène mon petit-déjeuner que je touche à peine. Ma mère arrive peu après pour me tenir compagnie et je préfère une nouvelle fois fixer le mur face à mon lit. Elle me parle, je le sais mais je l'entends à peine. Les heures passent, il est midi. Un plateau repas arrive, rien de bien appétissant. De toute manière, je n'ai pas faim.

─ Bonjour Ryder.

Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder vers la porte car je reconnais la voix du Dr Moran.

─ J'aimerais que nous allions faire un tour tous les deux. Ton médecin est d'accord. Tes côtes se solidifient bien.

Je lui jette un coup d'oeil. Elle pousse un fauteuil roulant sur lequel se trouve des vêtements.

─ Ta mère t'a amené un jogging et un T-shirt. Ce sera plus confortable pour se promener que cette blouse. A moins que tu apprécies avoir les fesses à l'air.

Malgré moi j'esquisse un léger sourire. Lentement, je me positionne sur le bord de mon lit.

─ Je peux appeler un infirmier pour t'aider, dit-elle me voyant grimacer de douleur.

Je la prends de vitesse en me mettant sur mes pieds et en tendant la main pour qu'elle me donne mes vêtements. Elle me laisse m'habiller tranquillement, m'attendant derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

Chaque mouvement me fait souffrir mais je persévère et finit par enfiler mes habits. Je sors et elle me propose le fauteuil. A la place, je file vers la porte sans tenir compte de sa proposition.

─ Je garde le fauteuil si tu es fatigué, déclare-t-elle en me suivant. J'aimerais te montrer un pièce.

Nous traversons le couloir qui, j'ai l'impression n'a pas de fin. Chaque pas est un calvaire, comme si on m'enfonçait une lame de couteau à plusieurs reprises dans la poitrine. Je comprends mieux l'intérêt de fauteuil. Nous arrivons enfin devant une salle vitrée. Dedans je peux apercevoir plusieurs personnes, des jeunes comme moi.

─ Certains sont malades, d'autres handicapés mais cette salle leur apporte un peu de réconfort. Ils peuvent peindre, jouer d'un instrument, accéder aux ordinateurs, s'occuper comme tout adolescent en fait. Tu veux les rejoindre ?

Ma main est sur la poignée mais je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à franchir le pas. Puis je pousse la porte et rentre dans la salle. Les autres me saluent, je ne dis rien et leur fait juste un signe de la tête. Le Dr Moran est restée en retrait, je la découvre le téléphone à l'oreille. Puis elle m'annonce qu'elle reviendra d'ici dix minutes.

Je sens qu'on m'observe. Un garçon d'à peu près mon âge me tend une main.

─ Je m'appelle Tim. Je me remet d'une transplantation coeur-poumons.

Je lui serre la main.

─ Tu es muet ? demande une petite voix dans mon dos.

Je me retourne et découvre une petite fille de six ans à peine en fauteuil avec une bouteille à oxygène dans le dos.

─ Je m'appelle Lily. Tout le monde trouve que je suis hyper bavarde mais je ne comprends pas. Je ne parle pas plus que la moyenne. Et puis...

─ Lily. Tu sais que tu ne dois pas parler aussi vite, la réprimande le Dr Moran qui vient de faire son entrée. Tu sais ce que ça fait sinon.

─ Je sais.

Et la petite fille se met à tousser.

─ J'ai la mucoviscidose mais bientôt j'aurais des poumons tous beaux. Est-ce qu'il a un nom docteur ?

─ Oui mais il te le dira lui-même quand il sera prêt. En attendant il a un visiteur.

Ce doit être le mot magique car tous s'éclipsent dans la pièce d'à côté. La salle cinéma d'après le peu que j'ai vu. Puis le mot employé par ma thérapeute percute enfin dans mon esprit. Un visiteur ? Je me retourne vivement vers la porte et là je le vois. Il me regarde à travers les vitres et attend avec appréhension un signe. Je suppose que c'est le Dr Moran qui lui dit de nous rejoindre car il entre à son tour dans la pièce. Elle s'en va et je me retrouve seul face à lui. Mes jambes ne veulent plus me porter alors je décide de m'asseoir sur le tabouret du piano. Je n'ose pas le regarder et je me perds dans la contemplation des touches noires et blanches du clavier. Je l'entends se rapprocher mais ne lève même pas la tête. La piano semble me narguer. Je sais en jouer et même si ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas pratiqué, mes doigts se posent d'instinct sur les touches. Et je commence à jouer. Le son de la musique me calme malgré la présence de Jake. A chaque note, je sens le poids sur mes épaules diminuer. Le morceau arrive à sa fin mais je ne bouge pas pour autant.

─ C'était très beau, me dit-il.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il est là j'ose le regarder dans les yeux. Sans savoir pourquoi je me décale pour lui faire de la place sur le tabouret. Il s'assoit lentement comme s'il avait peur que je ne change d'avis. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je le veux vraiment à côté de moi.

A ma grande surprise, il se met à jouer à son tour. Je reconnais immédiatement et un souvenir me revient. Je nous revois dans sa chambre à nous faire un marathon _Harry Potter. _Cette image m'arrache un sourire. Je pose mes mains sur le clavier et nous nous retrouvons à jouer le générique du sorcier à quatre mains. C'est la première fois. Il ne savait que je jouais du piano et c'était réciproque.

Nos mains volent sur les notes, se frôlent mais jamais ne se touchent. Le moment prend fin bien trop vite à mon goût. Je sens son regard sur moi. Je sais qu'il attend un geste de ma part, que c'est à moi de faire le premier pas. Je décide de lui faire face, ma main se pose délicatement sur la sienne. Nos yeux ne se lâchent pas mais nous sommes interrompus par des applaudissement. Je retire ma main violemment et me lève aussi vite que la douleur me le permet. Lily et les autres ont dû nous entendre jouer depuis la salle d'à côté.

─ C'était troooooop cool, s'extasie la petite fille.

Alors que Jake se présente à eux, je préfère rester à l'écart.

─ Jake ? Les heures de visites sont terminées.

C'est le Dr Moran qui vient de faire son apparition. Jake se rapproche de moi.

─ Je reviendrai te voir.

C'est une promesse et je sais qu'il la tiendra. Je veux qu'il la tienne parce que je veux le revoir.

Me voyant exténué, mon médecin avance le fauteuil roulant. Cette fois je n'ai pas la force de refuser. Je suis tellement épuisé que je m'assoupis en chemin. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je vois de près un visage. Je prends peur et commence à m'agiter. Mais mes pieds ne touchent pas le sol.

─ Ryder, fait la voix calme du Dr Moran. Tu dormais et c'est juste un infirmier qui te porte pour te coucher.

La seconde d'après je suis sur mon lit et je découvre l'infirmier en question. Je suis soulagé mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me recroqueviller sur moi-même.

─ Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Mais je n'avais pas le cœur à te réveiller. Lily m'a dit que tu avais joué du piano avec Jake. Je ne savais pas que tu étais musicien. En tout cas, j'en connais une à qui tu as égayé la journée. A demain.

A peine a-t-elle quitté la chambre que mes yeux se ferment.

_La musique est forte. Trop forte. Je commence à avoir chaud, à étouffer. La pièce est bondée, je me sens oppressé. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air mais je ne vois pas la porte. Les différents spots me désorientent. Je titube alors que je n'ai pas bu. Je finis par trouver la sortie. L'air est frais et humide. Je respire enfin. Je marche un peu pour me dégourdir les jambes mais la pause est de courte durée. J'entends des pas dans mon dos, des chuchotements. La peur prend racine au creux de mon ventre. Je me retourne quand même et fais face à quatre jeunes. Je ne distingue pas leur visage. L'un d'eux tient une batte de baseball dans ses mains. Je suis fait comme un rat, mes pas m'ont mené dans la ruelle derrière la boîte. Ils continuent d'avancer vers moi, me forçant à reculer. Ils ricanent et discutent entre eux. L'un me chope par le col, mon genou se relève et il se plie en deux. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça mais c'est déjà trop tard. Le premier coup s'abat._

Je me redresse dans mon lit en sueur, le souffle court, un cri de frayeur et de douleur bloqué dans ma gorge. Ce n'est pas vraiment un cauchemar. C'est un souvenir. Comme à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je revis la scène. Sauf que plus les jours passent, plus les détails sont précis. Je le sais d'avance, ce sera une nouvelle nuit sans sommeil.

* * *

**Verdict ? **

**A vendredi !**


	4. Chapter 3

**Voici le nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le Dr Moran lui avait demandé de patienter dans son bureau le temps de ramener Ryder dans sa chambre. Perturbé par ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle récréative, il s'assit sur le canapé de la thérapeute et resta prostré là. Il avait encore l'impression de sentir la main du jeune homme sur la sienne comme marquée au fer rouge. C'était Ryder qui avait fait le premier pas. Heureusement car si ça avait été l'inverse, il lui aurait certainement sauté dessus. Il lui manquait terriblement. Sa voix, son toucher, ses baiser lui manquaient. Mais il ne fallait pas le brusquer, il le savait. Ce geste que Ryder avait eu pour lui était une petite victoire. Il espérait juste que ce ne serait pas ''un pas en avant pour deux pas en arrière''.

─ Merci d'être resté, déclara Elizabeth, le sortant ainsi de sa torpeur. Comment s'est passé ta visite ?

─ Bien je suppose.

─ Il paraît que vous avez joué du piano à quatre mains.

─ Il paraît.

Elle l'observa en silence.

─ Tu ne savais pas qu'il jouait.

─ Rrrrr... Je déteste quand vous faites ça !

─ Quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait.

─ Si. Vous déduisez des choses alors que je n'ai rien dit.

Elle laissa échapper un rire léger.

─ C'est mon métier. Analyser et comprendre. Donc j'ai raison.

─ Oui. Mais il ne savait pas non plus que je jouais.

─ La musique est une thérapie que j'aime beaucoup utiliser. Je pense que ça va l'aider et que ça va lui permettre de communiquer. La musique est importante pour Ryder ?

─ Plutôt oui. Il fait parti du Glee club du lycée. Je ne suis pas la personne la plus objective sur le sujet mais il est bon chanteur. J'aime entendre sa voix posée sur la musique.

─ Son silence est pesant, je comprends. S'est-il passé autre chose ?

Jake la regarda avec un air amusé.

─ A votre avis ? la défia-t-il.

─ Tu veux jouer à ça ? Je dirais qu'il a eu un geste tendre à ton égard. Il a peut-être même posé sa main sur la tienne.

─ C...Co... Comment... ?

─ Tu n'arrêtes pas de te toucher la main gauche. C'est un geste inconscient de ta part que tu fais depuis le début de cette conversation.

─ Ok. Vous êtes très douée. Vous pensez qu'il va se remettre pleinement de son agression ?

─ Physiquement oui. Mentalement ça va prendre du temps. En restant silencieux, il garde pour lui certaines choses qu'il aurait besoins d'extérioriser. Tant qu'il restera muet, je ne pourrai pas l'aider correctement.

─ Des choses ? Vous pensez à des insultes ? Des menaces ?

─ Oui ce genre de choses. Une attaque homophobe est la plupart du temps accompagnée de violence verbale et physique. Un mot peut faire plus de mal qu'un poing. Malheureusement.

─ Mais on ne peut pas le forcer à parler.

─ Exact. Toutefois on peut le pousser à s'exprimer et la musique est un bon compromis.

─ Il y a un autre problème que vous ne me dites pas.

─ Ryder ne dort pas. Ou peu. Il a peur de s'endormir et lutte contre le sommeil. Et quand enfin il s'est assoupi, il se réveille en sursaut, paralysé et terrorisé. Les souvenirs de son agression remontent à la surface car c'est le moment où il est le plus vulnérable, où son esprit est ''ouvert''.

Jake écoutait attentivement ce que le Dr Moran lui racontait. Pour faire court, Ryder n'allait pas bien. Le jeune métis était prêt à tout pour l'aider.

─ Vous pensez que ma présence est bénéfique ?

─ Tu es son petit-ami, tu es important pour lui même si pour le moment il a dû mal à l'accepter. Une autre conséquence des mots qu'il a entendu cette nuit-là. Petit à petit, il va faire la part des choses. Alors, oui. Je pense que ta présence est indispensable pour sa guérison.

─ Merci. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vos mots sont réconfortants.

─ J'ai une dernière question. Ça fait plus d'un an que vous vous fréquentez. J'imagine que tu avais déjà rencontré les parents de ton ami. Ils ne se sont jamais doutés de ce qui vous lie ?

─ Non je ne pense pas. Nous avons toujours été très discrets. Pour eux je suis le meilleur ami de leur fils. Rien de plus rien de moins.

─ Très bien. Tu reviens demain ?

─ Avec plaisir. Et encore merci Dr Moran.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Le lendemain, Jake se rendit à l'hôpital directement après le Glee club. Une fois encore, ses amis avaient tenté de lui soutirer des informations. La seule chose qu'il leur avait dit était que Ryder avait eu un accident et que les visites étaient restreintes à un petit groupe de personnes du fait de son traumatisme profond. Ce n'était pas à lui de leur dire la vérité. Ryder le ferait s'il en avait envie.

Arrivé dans le couloir, il intercepta le Dr Moran.

─ Comment va-t-il aujourd'hui ?

─ Il a peu dormi. Là il est au piano. Je lui ai dit que tu venais et il a commencé à jouer.

Tout en discutant, ils avaient rejoint la salle où se trouvaient les instruments. Ryder était installé au clavier et les autres jeunes s'étaient assis autour pour l'écouter

_**Demons **_**(Imagine Dragons)**

La dernière note flotta dans l'air encore un moment puis les applaudissements retentirent.

─ Vous aviez raison lorsque vous parliez d'extérioriser ses émotions par la musique.

─ C'est un début en tout cas, dit-elle. Une dernière chose avant que tu puisses le rejoindre. J'aimerai que tu évites de l'appeler par son nom. Les autres adolescents ne le connaissent pas et je veux que ce soit lui qui leur dise.

─ Vous pensez que ça va le forcer à parler ?

─ Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Je cherche ce qui pourra lever cette barrière qu'il a mis entre lui et nous. Tous les moyens sont bons.

Jake s'avança pour rejoindre la petite troupe. Ryder n'avait pas bougé du piano mais il avait dû sentir sa présence car ses épaules s'étaient crispées.

─ C'était très beau. Je ne savais pas que tu jouais aussi bien. Je crois que tu as des fans.

Il avait dit ça en dévisageant les autres jeunes qui semblaient en extase devant son ami. Comprenant qu'ils étaient sûrement de trop, ils mirent de la distance entre les deux garçons et eux.

Ryder s'écarta pour lui faire de la place et ils se retrouvèrent dans la même position que la veille.

─ Tout le Glee club te salue. Ils ont hâte que tu reviennes.

Le regard du jeune homme se teinta d'anxiété.

─ Je ne leur ai rien dit. Pour eux tu as eu un accident. Tu leur diras la vérité si tu veux. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire.

Aussitôt son visage se décontracta, soulagé de ne pas avoir été mis sur le devant de la scène. Ses doigts se mirent à courir sur le clavier quelques secondes. Juste le temps pour Jake de reconnaître la chanson. Ryder se tourna vers lui. Le métis n'avait pas besoin de mots pour comprendre même s'il aurait donné cher pour entendre à nouveau cette voix qu'il appréciait temps.

─ Tu es sûr que tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Je ne suis pas certain d'être à la hauteur.

En réponse, il reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes. Jake se leva et attrapa la guitare. Les deux amis commencèrent à jouer.

_**Who We Are **_**(Imagine Dragons)**

Les deux instruments se suffisaient à eux-mêmes. En totale symbiose les deux adolescents n'avaient pas besoin de se voir pour jouer. Ils étaient dans leur monde. A vrai dire, ils faisaient plus que partager une chanson. Ils jouaient l'un pour l'autre avec leur cœur.

Le morceau toucha à sa fin. Jake reposa la guitare et fit rouler sa chaise au plus près de Ryder. Il plongea son regard dans le sien pour tenter de savoir si le moment était bien choisi pour lui faire part de sa demande. Il n'y avait aucun contact physique, juste visuel. Mais c'était la chose la plus intense qu'il avait vécu depuis l'agression de son ami. Il décida de se jeter à l'eau.

─ J'aimerais le voir.

Pas besoin d'aller plus loin dans sa requête, il savait que Ryder avait compris de quoi il parlait. Les yeux du châtain se fermèrent un moment comme pour fuir la réalité. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, des larmes perlèrent avant de rouler doucement sur ses joues. Il détourna la tête et tendit son bras à Jake. Ce dernier le fit pivoter légèrement pour pouvoir accéder au creux de son poignet. Avec délicatesse, il remonta la manche de Ryder. La tatouage apparut. Plusieurs cicatrices barraient les cinq mots encrés sur sa peau dont une plus large que les autres. Ses agresseurs s'étaient acharnés à cet endroit. Jake passa son pouce sur l'encre et se mit à caresser avec tendresse le creux du poignet de son ami. Avant, il avait l'habitude de faire ça pour quémander un baiser. Là il savait que ça ne mènerait à rien mais peu importait. A la vue de ces blessures, il commençait à comprendre ce qu'avait enduré Ryder. Toutefois, il n'imaginait pas à quel point il avait pu souffrir et à quel point il souffrait encore. Ajoutant aux blessures physiques, la violence verbale, il ne pouvait imaginer le calvaire que vivait actuellement celui qu'il aimait.

Il leva les yeux vers le jeune homme dont les larmes continuaient de couler en silence.

─ Il est toujours aussi beau. Les cicatrices vont s'estomper peu à peu et il sera toujours aussi beau. Comme celui pour qui tu l'as fait.

La remarque fit sourire Ryder qui osa enfin regarder Jake dans les yeux.

─ Il prendra encore plus de sens. Il te rappellera la bataille que tu as mené pour refaire surface. Ce sera un morceau de toi à jamais. Au début il te rappellera des mauvais souvenirs mais petit à petit les bons moments remplaceront tes cauchemars. Il sera la mémoire du courage que tu as eu pour passer cette épreuve. Parce que je crois en toi. Tu es un battant. Tu as vaincu ta dyslexie et tu gagneras cette bataille également. Ça va prendre du temps mais je serai là pour t'accompagner. Je ne te lâcherai pas.

Jake vit une lueur d'hésitation traverser le regard de Ryder brouillé par les larmes. Et avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, le châtain entrelaçaient leurs doigts comme au bon vieux temps. Le métis reprenait espoir. Il avait su trouvé les mots pour se rapprocher de son petit-ami. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, c'était sorti tout seul. Il porta leur main liées et déposa un léger baiser sur les doigts de Ryder comme pour sceller la promesse qu'il venait de lui faire. Il savait qu'ils devraient affronter des moments moins faciles que celui-là mais il n'était pas prêt de renoncer.

─ Désolé de vous interrompre les garçons, fit le Dr Moran. Il est temps de regagner ta chambre Ryder.

Ce dernier lâcha brutalement la main de Jake et se leva.

─ C'est un grand pas qu'il vient de faire à ton encontre, annonça la thérapeute dès que Ryder fut hors de portée.

─ Je m'en rends compte, déclara Jake.

─ Mais ? Tu sembles perturbé.

─ Il y a une question qui tourne sans cesse dans ma tête. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il faisait seul au Scandal's. On s'était toujours dit qu'on n'y mettrait pas les pieds seul car même s'il y a peu d'incidents, la probabilité que ça arrive est grande. Lima n'est pas connu pour sa tolérance envers les homosexuels et on ne voulait pas courir le risque.

─ Pourtant, il y est allé sans toi.

─ C'est incompréhensible, murmura Jake plus pour lui que pour Elizabeth.

─ Rassure-moi, tu ne te sens pas coupable de ce qu'il lui est arrivé quand même ?

─ Rien que le fait que vous me posiez la question indique que vous avez déjà la réponse. Je me dis que si je n'avais pas annulé notre sortie ça ne serait peut-être pas arrivé.

─ ''Peut-être''. Tu viens de le dire ''peut-être''. Ou au contraire je ne serais pas en train de soigné seulement Ryder mais toi aussi. Qui dit que vous n'auriez pas été agressé tous les deux ? Ce qu'il s'est passé n'est en rien de ta faute. Ote-toi ça de la tête et concentre-toi sur ton amoureux.

Voyant Jake grimacer, elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

─ Quoi ?

─ Rien. C'est juste la façon dont vous venez de désigner Ryder. ''Mon amoureux'' ? On est sorti de l'école primaire depuis longtemps vous savez.

─ Oh. C'est ça qui te chagrine ? Tu préfères que je dise ton ''mec'' ?

─ Ok. Arrêtez le massacre.

─ Pourquoi es-tu gêné que je présente Ryder comme ton petit-ami ? C'est ce qu'il est pourtant.

─ C'est vrai mais... Je ne sais pas. Ça me fait bizarre de l'entendre dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre.

─ Et bien il va falloir t'y habituer car j'ai l'habitude d'appeler un chat un chat.

Elle se mit à rire et il l'accompagna. Pour un médecin, elle était sympathique et avait le sens de l'humour. Jake l'appréciait et il appréciait encore plus le fait de pouvoir discuter de tout et n'importe quoi sans avoir peur d'être juger.

─ Evitez juste d'employer ces termes en présence des parents de Ryder. Je ne pense pas qu'ils apprécient, annonça Jake en recouvrant son sérieux.

─ Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, votre secret est en sécurité.

Elle le salua et il rentra chez-lui le cœur plus léger. Cette après-midi avait signé un progrès énorme pour Ryder et il était fier d'avoir pu contribuer à cette avancée.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'il retrouvait Ryder tous les après-midi après les cours. En y allant à cette heure-là, il n'avait aucun risque de croiser les parents de ce dernier. Le Dr Moran lui avait indiqué qu'ils ne venaient que le matin.

Un rituel s'était mis en place. Il rejoignait son ami dans la salle de divertissement après s'être enquit de son état. Puis ils s'installaient, Ryder au piano et lui à la guitare. Ils jouaient. Au début pour eux puis ils avaient mis en place un jeu avec les autres adolescents. Une sorte de blind-test karaoké. Ils jouaient une chanson que les autres devaient deviner avant de la chanter. Jake adorait l'ambiance qu'ils mettaient. Ils égayaient la vie des petits malades et en même temps cela faisait partie de la thérapie de Ryder. Bien qu'il ne parlait toujours pas, il avait fait des progrès énormes. Il n'évitait plus le regard de Jake lorsque celui-ci lui rendait visite. Il prenait même des initiatives. Il lui prenait la main, lui caressait le poignet ou la cuisse quand ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas observés.

Ça faisait maintenant une semaine que Ryder était hospitalisé. Jake avait la sensation qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Que la situation de Ryder allait évoluer. Hier, son ami l'avait embrassé sur la joue. Cela aurait pu être plus s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus.

Au lycée, les heures semblèrent s'écouler trop lentement. Jake n'avait pas la tête à étudier et voyait défiler les secondes. Il pensait à Ryder et à son envie de le retrouver au plus vite. Il irait dans l'après-midi comme d'habitude. Mais l'après-midi était encore loin. Au déjeuner, ses amis prirent des nouvelles de Ryder. Le jeune homme les informa qu'il se remettait peu à peu mais que les visites n'étaient toujours pas autorisées. Cela éveilla les suspicions des autres mais il coupa court à la discussion.

Au Glee club, si Mr Schuester se rendit compte qu'il avait la tête ailleurs, il n'en fit pas la remarque à son grand soulagement. Il écouta ses camarades chanter et se disputer pour savoir qui aurait le prochain solo. Il n'en avait que faire et cela lui semblait bien dérisoire comparé à la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Ryder. Lorsque la sonnerie libératrice retentit enfin, il fut le premier à sortir de la salle. Il était l'heure de rejoindre Ryder.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre sera publié mercredi. Je vous préviens tout de suite il sera plus musclé.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Nouveau chapitre !**

_**Alounet: **Je suis ravie que ça te plaise. J'espère que ça va continuer. Sinon je ne fais pas de psychologie mais je suis flattée._

**_Fabray22:_**_ Grâce à toi j'ai récupéré un nouveau lecteur/reviewer sur cette fic, alors merci. Voici la suite._

**_Gaypowa:_**_ J'ai peut-être mal estimé le nombre de chapitres car je viens d'entamer l'écriture du chapitre 7. _

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Je dors de mieux en mieux. Enfin pas réellement. J'ai toujours ces souvenirs qui me hantent quand je ferme les yeux mais j'ai appris en me rendormir alors je suis moins fatigué. Mes cauchemars sont toujours aussi sordides parce qu'à présent je me souviens très clairement des insultes. Les mots habituels qu'on peut sortir à un homosexuel. Certains détails sont encore flous mais ça va me revenir. Je le sais. Je le sens.

Toutefois, j'ai la désagréable impression que quelque chose m'échappe. Quelque chose d'important. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis allé au Scandal's cette nuit-là. Je me rappelle d'avoir décidé de ne pas y aller puisque Jake s'était décommandé alors qu'est-ce que je faisais là-bas ? J'ai beau y réfléchir, c'est le trou noir.

Cela fait aujourd'hui sept jours que je suis à l'hôpital. C'est l'infirmière qui me l'a dit ce matin. D'après elle, mes côtes sont en bonne voie de guérison. D'ailleurs elles me font moins mal. Il faut juste que je ne bouge pas trop brusquement. Les cicatrices sur mon poignet se sont bien atténuées. J'ai encore du mal à les regarder parce qu'avec elles revient la douleur du couteau qui m'a tailladé la peau. Ce souvenir m'est revenu dans la nuit. J'ai vu l'éclat de la lune à travers les lames du stores et j'ai eu un flash. Celui d'un éclat métallique puis tout est devenu plus clair. Un couteau de poche.

La matinée passe lentement et j'ai la surprise de ne pas avoir la visite de mes parents. En même temps je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Pour une fois, je ne serai pas harcelé de questions, ils ne savent faire que ça. Surtout mon père. Il s'est un peu calmé par rapport au début mais il ne comprend toujours pas mon silence.

Je suis impatient d'être à cette après-midi. Jake va venir. Mais avant je vais retrouver les autres. Je vais jouer à des jeux de société ou rester dans mon coin à lire, ils vont discuter. Avec eux j'ai l'impression d'être normal. Ma préférée, c'est Lily. Elle recommence à venir. Elle s'est fait opérée le lendemain de mon hospitalisation. Tout s'est bien passé pour elle mais elle était triste de ne pas pouvoir venir nous voir. Elle a négocié une heure puis deux de temps libre. Elle est diminuée mais elle a toujours le sourire. Surtout quand je suis derrière le piano. A ce moment-là elle me grimpe sur les genoux.

Hier c'est elle qui nous a interrompu Jake et moi. Je l'ai embrassé sur la joue et j'étais prêt à faire plus mais la petite crapule est venue sur mes genoux. Je l'entends encore dire :

─ Vous pouvez vous embrasser, ça ne me gène pas.

Puis elle a ajouté qu'on faisait de ''beaux petits-amis''. A six ans, elle a réussi à voir ce qui nous lie alors que d'autres n'ont toujours rien compris.

Le Dr Moran vient couper le fil de mes pensées. Il est quatorze heures. Pas besoin de regarder l'horloge, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi ponctuel. Elle commence à me parler tout en notant dans son petit carnet son analyse de mes réactions. Elle est très forte à ce jeu là.

─ J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un, me dit-elle en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre.

Un jeune homme fait son apparition. Il est à peine plus âgé que moi et plutôt pas mal à regarder.

─ Sebastian Smythe. Enchanté.

Il me tend la main et je la serre avec méfiance. Son sourire est trop radieux pour ne pas être hypocrite.

─ Je ne vais pas t'embêter longtemps. Je suis bénévole pour une association qui aide les gens comme toi ou moi. On est là pour écouter, aider. On se bat contre les préjugés, les stéréotypes et l'homophobie. Donc si un jour tu ressens le besoin de parler à quelqu'un appelle ou passe nous voir.

Il dépose une petite carte avec un numéro de téléphone et une adresse puis s'en va. Avec son sourire aguicheur, je n'aurais pas été surpris s'il avait laissé son numéro personnel. Je lève les yeux vers le Dr Moran en fronçant les sourcils.

─ Sebastian peut paraître froid mais c'est un bon gars. Je suis sûr que tu t'entendrais très bien avec lui.

J'ai des doutes sur l'affirmation qu'elle énonce. Mais après tout je ne le connais pas alors elle a peut-être raison.

Je me lève de mon fauteuil puis me dirige vers la salle commune. En chemin, le Dr Moran me parle, me demande si je me souviens de nouvelles choses depuis la dernières fois. Bien entendu je ne lui réponds pas. Toutefois elle n'a pas besoin de mes mots pour savoir.

Dans la salle, les autres sont déjà là. Tim tient sur ses genoux Lily dont le visage s'illumine dès qu'elle me voit. J'ai l'impression de compter pour une fois, d'être important pour quelqu'un. Outre Jake évidemment. La petite fille me réclame une chanson de dessin animé. Elle les adore. Alors j'obéis et me glisse derrière le piano.

_**Do You Want To Build A Snowman ? **_**(Frozen)**

Je ne vois pas le temps passer avec eux. Ils sont devenus mes amis. Je sais de nombreuses choses sur eux alors qu'eux ne savent rien de moi. Même pas pour quoi je suis là. Ils n'ont pas l'air de s'en soucier.

Jake arrive sans même que je m'en rende compte. On s'isole un peu pour discuter. Plus exactement, il parle et j'écoute. Il me raconte sa journée, les misères que lui font les professeurs et comment vont les autres. Il me rapporte aussi les derniers potins. Mais ce que je voudrais savoir c'est comment il va lui. J'ai réalisé qu'il ne parlait jamais de lui, de comment il vivait la situation. J'aimerais qu'il se confie à moi. Mais c'est Jake. Faire étale de ses sentiments n'est pas son exercice favori. Par exemple, il ne m'a jamais dit les trois petits mots et il m'a empêché de le faire. Il m'a dit qu'il ne me laisserait pas les prononcer tant qu'il ne serait pas capable de le faire en retour. Je l'ai mal pris au début puis j'ai compris. Je sais qu'il m'aime et c'est réciproque, pas besoin de mots pour le savoir.

Il continue de me parler mais j'ai complètement décroché. Je veux autre chose. Je me mets à lui caresser doucement le poignet. Mon pouce court tendrement sur son tatouage. Nos regards se croisent, je rougis. Il a compris ce que je voulais. Je me lève et il me suit. Nous nous retrouvons dans ma chambre la minute d'après. Il ferme la porte et moi le store de la fenêtre qui donne sur le couloir. Je ne veux pas me donner en spectacle.

Nous sommes tous les deux plantés là au milieu de la pièce sans oser bouger. Il ne fera pas le premier pas, je le sais. Il ne veut pas me brusquer. Je m'approche de lui, pose mes mains sur son visage. Il ne fait rien d'autre que me sourire. Nos corps sont comme deux aimants, ils se rapprochent et rien ne peut les arrêter. Mes lèvres sont presque sur les siennes. Je devrais sentir son souffle sur mon propre visage mais non. Il retient sa respiration comme s'il avait peur que je fasse marche arrière. Ce n'est pas le cas et nos lèvres se rencontrent enfin. C'est comme si c'était notre premier baiser. En plus intense. Il s'agrippe à mon T-shirt à croire qu'il a peur que je m'envole. Je lui ai manqué, je le sens dans sa manière de m'embrasser. J'espère qu'il ressent aussi mon manque. Son odeur m'enivre. Je perds pied. Trop concentrés sur ce que nous faisons, nous n'entendons pas la porte s'ouvrir. Avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe, je sens qu'on m'arrache Jake des bras. Déséquilibré, je tombe sur le lit. Il me faut quelques secondes pour réaliser que mes parents sont dans la chambre. Mon père tient Jake fermement par le bras et ma mère fait ce qu'elle peut pour ne pas s'évanouir.

─ Tu te prends pour qui pour sauter sur mon fils comme ça ? Mon fils n'est pas une pédale comme toi alors ôte tes sales pattes de lui. Suis-je clair ?

C'est mon père qui crie sur Jake. Ma mère le supplie d'arrêter. Je les vois s'agripper.

─ Ne me parlez pas comme ça ! Vous êtes un connard et un salop. Aveugle par...

Mon père attrape Jake par le col.

─ Répète ça pour voir ? Montre-moi de quoi une tapette est capable.

Jake me regarde. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il est désolé. Mon père n'en a pas fini avec lui. Il ne le lâche pas et le pousse. Jake prend sur lui mais il va finir par craquer. Je suis déjà étonné qu'il n'est pas encore riposté.

─ Tu fantasmes sur un hétéro ? C'est ça ? Ça te fait bander ? Tu voulais voir ce que ça faisait d'embrasser quelqu'un c'est ça ?

Soudain je suis paralysé. Des souvenirs me reviennent. Je me souviens de tout. J'inspire profondément.

─ Lâche-le.

Ma voix est posée et ça me surprend moi-même. Ma mère est sur le point de défaillir. Jake et mon père se tournent vers moi.

─ Quoi ?! Il était en train de t'embrasser, dit mon paternel avec incompréhension. Cette petite merde était ….

─ Cette ''petite merde'' comme tu l'appelles c'est mon petit-ami. Maintenant lâche-le.

Je dis ça avec tellement d'assurance et de froideur que je ne me reconnais presque pas. Je me lève et m'approche de mon père. Jake a les yeux écarquillés, mon père manque de s'étouffer à mes mots. Mais il se reprend bien vite.

─ Ton petit-ami ? Es-tu tombé sur la tête ? Je ne t'ai pas élevé ainsi ! Tu n'es pas comme ça. Tu n'es pas g...

Il butte sur le mot comme d'habitude.

─ Gay ? C'est le mot que tu cherches peut-être ? Vas-y répète après moi : gay. Quant à l'éducation que tu m'as donné, je ne parlerais pas aussi vite si j'étais toi.

Du regard je défie mon père qui tient toujours le bras de Jake.

─ Je ne comprenais pas pour quelle raison j'étais au Scandal's cette nuit-là. Mais je me souviens maintenant. Je suis passé à ton bureau ce soir-là. Je voulais faire un truc sympa, te proposer qu'on mange tous les deux puisque maman était à un gala de charité. Tu peux imaginer ma stupeur devant la scène que se jouait devant moi.

Mon père blêmit un peu plus à chacun de mes mots. Je me fiche des spectateurs que l'esclandre de a ameuté. Je vais aller jusqu'au bout et rien ne m'arrêtera.

─ Je suis désolée maman, murmuré-je avant de reprendre à voix haute Imagine la surprise que j'ai eu quand je t'ai vu embrasser langoureusement ton associé.

D'un geste vif mon père lâche enfin Jake et se rue vers moi dans l'espoir de me faire taire. Mais je n'ai pas peur de lui. Plus maintenant.

─ Je pense que je devrais préciser que ton associé est un homme. Et après tu viens me faire la leçon, Nous faire la leçon. Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire homophobe mal baisé...

─ La ferme ! Ne dis pas un mot de plus ou je te jure que...

Sa main se fait menaçante et je l'imagine déjà s'abattre sur moi. D'instinct je me recroqueville pour me protéger. Dans le flou, je vois le personnel médical se diriger vers mon père mais ils ont à peine fait un pas qu'une voix s'élève parmi la foule.

─ Tu comptes le gifler lui aussi ? Un seul ne t'a pas suffi ?

Ma mère s'évanouit, mon père est pétrifié et moi soulagé. La sécurité évacue mon père en état de choc et ma mère est prise en charge. Je n'arrive pas à bouger. L'adrénaline quittant peu à peu mon corps, je glisse lentement le long du mur.

Jake vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et passe un bras autour de mes épaules.

─ C'est bon de t'entendre à nouveau, me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

Ma tête se pose sur son épaule. Mes yeux cherchent la personne qui a réussi à arrêter mon père. Ça fait deux ans que je ne l'avais pas entendu.

─ Comment va mon petit frère ? Je croyais que tu avais perdu ta voix. M'a-t-on menti ?

Je rigole, j'ai les nerfs qui lâchent.

─ Petit frère ? répète bêtement Jake.

─ Ian Lynn. Le grand frère de Ryder. Le mouton noir de la famille. Je suis celui dont on ne prononce pas le nom.

─ Je...Wow. Salut.

Ils se serrent la main. Moi, j'ai enfin repris mes esprits.

─ Ian ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

─ J'ai appris que mon petit frère avait des ennuis. Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point par contre. C'en est une belle que tu as envoyé à la figure de papa. Je suis fier de toi.

─ Quand papa t'a mis à la porte il y a deux ans je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour. Malgré toutes les lettres où tu me promettais que tu reviendrais...

─ Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû être là pour toi. Je ne savais pas que tu avais été agressé jusqu'à ce qu'un ami me prévienne.

Son regard glisse sur le côté et je le suis. Je découvre Sebastian Smythe dans l'encadrement de la porte.

─ Un ami, dis-je en rigolant. Le mensonge et toi ça fait toujours deux.

─ Ok. Quelqu'un peut me résumer la situation s'il vous plaît ? demande Jake complètement perdu.

─ Mon père a mis mon frère à la porte quand il l'a découvert dans les bras d'un autre garçon.

─ Oh. Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé.

─ Je sais. J'aurais dû le faire. Je suis désolé. Tu ne m'en veux pas hein ?

─ T'en as d'autres des secrets genre ''j'ai un frère ''ou c'est le seul ?

─ Le seul et unique.

Je ferme les yeux épuisé par les derniers événements.

─ Désolée, dit le Dr Moran essoufflée en entrant dans la chambre. J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu dès qu'on m'a prévenu.

Je sursaute au son de sa voix. Je me relève avec l'aide de Jake.

─ Dr Moran, dis-je pour la saluer.

─ Ça me fait plaisir d'entendre le son de ta voix Ryder.

─ Je vais aller voir comment se porte maman, déclare Ian.

Il s'éclipse ensuite de la chambre, Sebastian sur ses talon. Moi je m'assois sur mon lit exténué.

─ Te sens-tu d'attaque pour me raconter ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

─ Euh... Je suis un peu fatigué en fait.

─ Juste quelques minutes. Tu me résumes la situation rapidement que je m'en fasse une idée et demain nous approfondirons.

─ Je vais vous laisser, intervient Jake mais je le retiens.

─ Reste. S'il te plaît.

Je vois le coup d'oeil échangé entre le docteur et lui. Heureusement, elle n'y voit pas d'objection.

─ Mon père nous a surpris Jake et moi dans une situation compromettante...

─ C'est-à-dire ?

─ On était en train de s'embrasser. Il a commencé à être...être violent physiquement et...et verbalement. Les mots qu'il a employé...Tous mes souvenirs sont remontés à la surface.

─ A quel moment as-tu parlé ?

─ Quand j'ai su comment détourner mon père de Jake. Quand j'ai eu toutes les cartes en main.

─ Pour quelle raison as-tu décidé que c'était le moment de sortir de ton mutisme ?

─ Il s'en prenait à Jake...

Mes larmes commencent à couler et je ne fais rien pour les en empêcher.

─ Il n'arrêtait pas de l'in...insulter... De... Je voulais que ça s'arrête, que...

Tout se bouscule dans ma tête : les souvenirs de cette nuit-là, de ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette chambre, les mots. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir clairement.

─ C'est bon Ryder. Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Repose-toi et nous discuterons de tout ça demain.

─ Docteur ? Vous pensez que Jake pourrait rester cette nuit ?

Elle me sourit gentiment.

─ Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Alors qu'elle s'en va, je réalise que je n'ai pas demandé son avis au principal intéressé.

─ Je n'aurais pas...

Il me cloue le bec d'un baiser léger.

─ C'est parfait.

Ma thérapeute refait son apparition avec une infirmière qui installe un lit de camp. Une chose est certaine, il ne servira pas.

Quand nous nous retrouvons enfin seuls, je m'allonge et me fait le plus petit possible. Jake colle son corps au mien. Ses bras m'entourent et je m'accroche à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je suis en train d'intégrer ce que j'ai fait un peu plutôt. J'ai défié mon père et j'ai gagné. Il doit être fou de rage à l'heure qu'il est et ma mère détruite. Je commence à sangloter, à regretter. Jake me serre un peu plus contre lui et glisse son nez dans le creux de mon cou qu'il embrasse.

C'est dans cette position que nous nous endormons.

* * *

**Le silence est rompu, des secrets sont révélés... Alors ça vous a plu ?**

**A vendredi.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un gémissement réveilla Jake. Puis ce son se transforma en un cri. Ryder était en proie à un cauchemar. Il se débattait comme s'il avait le diable au corps. Jake le secoua et le jeune homme sursauta terrifié, prêt à se défendre.

─ Ce n'est que moi. C'est Jake.

Le visage de Ryder se décomposa et il se mit à sangloter. Le métis le prit dans ses bras et commença à le bercer.

─ Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas fermé ma grande gueule ? Ma mère ne s'en remettra jamais et mon père... N'en parlons même pas.

─ Chut. Eh... Tout va bien. Ça va aller.

─ Non. Rien ne va.

─ Rappelle-toi ce que tu as dis au Dr Moran. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

─ Parce qu'il s'en prenait à toi. Cette idée m'était insupportable.

─ Ce que tu as fait, tenir tête à ton père était courageux alors arrête de te flageller pour ça. Tu as pris ma défense. Notre défense. Et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça.

─ J'ai réussi à l'arrêter lui mais les autres... Je n'ai rien pu faire. Je sentais les coups s'abattre sur mon corps et pourtant je n'ai rien fait, rien dit. J'ai été lâche et minable... Je les ai laissé gagner..

Les mots de Ryder étaient un supplice pour Jake. Il aimerait que le garçon se voit comme lui il le voyait, comme quelqu'un de courageux, de généreux. Il déposa un chaste baiser pour le faire taire.

─ Je t'aime, finit par lâcher le métis dans le creux de l'oreille de son petit ami. Je t'aime pour la force dont tu fais preuve, pour ton courage, pour t'être mis entre ton père et moi.

Ryder s'était raidi une seconde dans ses bras puis ses épaules s'étaient relâchées. Il avait été surpris d'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de son petit-ami mais était heureux.

─ Seulement pour ça ? murmura-t-il avec malice.

─ Je t'aime pour tes baisers, pour tes caresses. J'aime tout chez toi.

─ Moi aussi je t'aime.

Lentement les deux amoureux se rallongèrent, leur corps lovés l'un contre l'autre. Ils se rendormirent et ne se réveillèrent pas avant le lendemain matin.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Jake ouvrit les yeux en premier. Malgré le réveil brutal au milieu de la nuit, il avait bien dormi et Ryder aussi puisqu'il n'avait pas fait d'autres cauchemars. Il l'avait senti apaisé dans ses bras et était heureux d'avoir cet effet sur lui. Il lui embrassa la tempe et se leva. Ou plutôt essaya car Ryder resserra son étreinte.

─ Reste avec moi, gémit-il. Ne m'abandonne pas.

Puis le châtain se retourna et fit face à son ami.

─ Tu comptais partir comme un voleur ?

─ Non. Juste rejoindre le lit de camp avant que l'infirmière entre dans la chambre. Trop tard...

En effet, l'infirmière venait de faire son apparition avec un plateau de petit-déjeuner. Son visage ne laissa rien transparaître à la vision du couple enlacé et Jake en fut soulagé. Il n'était pas sûr que Ryder aurait supporté d'être jugé.

Les deux garçons mangèrent tranquillement en silence. Pas un silence pesant mais apaisant. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de mots pour communiquer et la semaine de mutisme de Ryder avait renforcé cette relation si particulière entre eux. Un regard, un geste et ils savaient ce que l'autre voulait dire. C'était aussi simple que ça.

En milieu de matinée, Ian vint leur rendre visite.

─ Comment vont mon petit frère et son copain ? lança-t-il joyeusement à peine un pied dans la chambre.

─ Bien. Et toi ? Et maman ? Tu as pu la voir ? Tu lui as parlé ?

─ Moi ça va. J'ai vu maman et elle va bien.

─ Elle m'en veut ?

─ Ce ne sont pas tes propos qui l'ont choquée, c'est mon retour.

─ Oh. Mais...

─ Elle attend dans le couloir. Elle voudrait nous parler à tous les deux.

─ Je...

Il chercha le soutien dans les yeux de Jake. Celui-ci entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

─ D'accord

Olivia Lynn entra dans la pièce. Les cheveux bien coiffés, le visage maquillé et sa tenue élégante donneraient le change à n'importe quel inconnu. Mais Ryder connaissait sa mère. Elle était épuisée. Et c'était sa faute.

─ Maman je suis tellement désolé. Je suis la cause de tous tes soucis...

Elle s'approcha de lui et prit sa main dans la sienne.

─ Oh, Ryder ! C'est vrai que je me suis inquiétée pour toi et je m'inquiète encore mais c'est le poids de mes mensonges qui me fatigue.

Jake commença à se lever pour les laisser en famille.

─ Tu peux rester. Tu connais une partie de l'histoire je pense que tu as le droit de l'entendre en entier. Tu as été plus un soutien pour mon fils que je ne l'ai été moi-même. Et puis je parie que Ryder te racontera tout alors autant rester.

Le métis se rassit aux côtés de Ryder.

─ Maman que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ian.

─ Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser ton père te mettre à la porte et te gifler comme il l'a fait. Tu es mon fils et je n'ai pas su te protéger. Je m'en veux tellement si tu savais.

─ Maman. C'est du passé. Je t'en ai voulu au début mais plus maintenant. Tu n'as fait que suivre la devise de la famille ''Sauvons les apparences, peu importe le prix''.

Il la prit dans ses bras.

─ J'avais des doutes pour Jake et toi, dit Olivia en se tournant vers son plus jeune fils.

─ Tu ? Quoi ?!

─ Quand vous étiez ensembles, je ne sais pas, il y avait comme quelque chose dans l'air. Et puis les médecins m'ont parlé du tatouage et je l'ai vu. Tes initiales Jake sont mises en valeur. Est-ce que je me trompe en disant que tu en as un aussi avec les initiales de mon fils ?

─ Non. Vous avez raison.

Elle leur sourit.

─ Ce que ton père a fait...

─ Tu ne vas pas essayer de lui trouver des excuses quand même ? Ce qu'il a fait à Ian, à Jake, à moi... Tu ne peux justifier ses actes !

─Je sais mais tu ne connais que la face visible de cette histoire.

─ Et la face cachée c'est quoi ? Papa te trompe avec un homme mais quand il découvre que ses deux fils sont homosexuels, il devient un sale con d'homophobe. Explique-moi ça !

─ Ton père ne me trompe pas avec Eric...

─ Eric ? C'est qui ça Eric ? Oh...Attends ! C'est son associé ! Tu étais au courant pour papa et son associé, tu savais que papa était un gay refoulé ! C'est pas vrai. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas quitté ?

─ Chéri...Ce n'est pas si simple.

─ Un avocat, des papiers et le divorce est signé ! Depuis combien de temps tu sais ? Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?

─ Un moment...

Ryder était dans tous ses états. Même les caresses de Jake n'arrivaient pas à le calmer.

─ Frangin, laisse maman s'expliquer. J'ai l'impression que c'est encore plus compliqué que ça en a l'air.

─ Votre père et moi, on s'est marié à la fin de ses études. Puis on vous as eu et on n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux. J'étais comblée entre mon rôle de mondaine et de maman. Nous formions la petite famille parfaite, exemplaire. Et un jour j'ai voulu faire une surprise à Tomas. J'avais préparé un panier pique-nique parce que ce soir-là, il devait travailler tard. Encore. Je l'ai surpris dans les bras d'un homme, son associé. Quelle ironie de voir la situation se répéter dix ans après ! Bref. Je me suis sentie trahie. Il m'a fallut plusieurs semaines avant de pouvoir lui adresser la parole.

─ Comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons rien remarqué ? demanda Ian.

─ Vous aviez onze et sept ans et on donnait le change devant vous. Votre père se noyait dans le boulot et moi dans l'organisation d'événements. Au bout d'un certain temps la situation est devenue insupportable. J'ai demandé des explications à votre père. Lui et Eric se sont rencontrés sur les bancs de la fac. Ils se sont plus instantanément et ont commencé à se voir en secret. Vos grands-parents l'ont découvert et ont payé la famille d'Eric pour déménager. Il fallait étouffer l'affaire, préserver les apparences. Ils ont graissé la patte d'un psy pour ''réparer'' leur fils. Chose qu'il a parfaitement réussi. Il m'a rencontré et nous sommes tombés amoureux. Je n'ai jamais rien su de son malaise, de son secret jusqu'à cette discussion. Il y a une dizaine d'années, il a retrouvé Eric à un séminaire. La flamme s'est rallumée. Ils ont tout fait pour ne pas y céder. Eric ne voulait pas briser la famille...

─ Attends ! l'interrompit Ryder. Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

─ J'ai rencontré Eric. A plusieurs reprises.

─ Wow. On marche sur la tête. Mais vas-y continue.

─ La tentation les a rattrapé et ils ont commencé à se voir. Tomas a engagé Eric comme associé de son cabinet.

─ Comme ça il avait son amant à disposition, s'écria le châtain outré.

─ Ryder ! Ton père n'est pas un sain mais l'éducation qu'il a reçu a forgé son homophobie. Il ne s'assume pas, il se sent différent, pas normal. Il a plus d'une fois renvoyé balader Eric à cause de ça. Il se demande aussi ce qu'il a fait de travers pour que ses deux fils soient homosexuels. J'ai mis du temps à accepter la relation de Tomas et Eric parce que j'aimais votre père. Sincèrement. Profondément. Aujourd'hui, il est encore mon mari mais je n'ai plus aucun sentiments amoureux. Il est mon confident, mon meilleur ami.

─ Depuis dix ans... Tu vis dans le mensonge depuis toutes ces années et nous aussi. Pourquoi restes-tu avec lui ? Pourquoi ne penses-tu pas un peu à toi pour une fois ? Tu mérites de trouver un homme qui t'aime.

─ Je ne peux pas. Les Lynn ont le bras long. Ils détruiraient la carrière d'Eric et tout ce qui l'entoure pour garder la face. Et pas seulement celle d'Eric. Votre père serait effondré si cela arrivait. Ses parents sont des requins mondains, on ne se frotte pas aux Lynn impunément.

─ Tu n'as pas envie de tomber amoureuse à nouveau ? D'être heureuse dans les bras de quelqu'un ?

Pendant qu'il posait cette question, Ryder vit sa mère rougir et baisser les yeux.

─ Vous faites ménage à quatre. Papa et Eric, toi et ...?

─ Ben.

─ Cool ! Notre famille est tombée sur la tête. Mes parents vivent ensembles mais sont en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre !

─ C'est ce que nous faisons le mieux...

─ Préserver les apparences, complétèrent en cœur Ian et Ryder.

Les deux garçons eurent presque envie de rire.

─ Ça ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit de nous révéler la vérité ? Je ne sais pas. Vous auriez pu nous glisser lors d'un repas que notre famille était dysfonctionnelle, ajouta le plus jeune.

─ On a fait ça pour vous protéger.

─ Tu te rends compte maman qu'il a fallu que je sois agressé pour que tu nous révèles ce secret. Et puis nous protéger ? Il y a deux ans vous avez jeté Ian de la maison. En quoi ça l'a protégé de ne pas connaître la vérité ? C'est à ce moment-là que vous auriez dû nous expliquer la situation. J'ai bien compris que pour papa il n'y avait rien de plus déshonorant qu'être homosexuel et le schéma se répètent avec ses fils. Un sacré coup du sort quand même. Mais ça n'excuse pas ses mots, ses actes.

─ Il est désolé. Si tu savais comme il regrette les mots qu'il a eu avec Jake et toi. Et il s'en veut aussi pour ce qu'il t'a fait Ian. Il est têtu comme une mule et reconnaître ses torts n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Les mots ont dépassé sa pensée et ses gestes aussi.

─ Je ne crois pas non, fit sèchement Ryder. Je suis certain qu'il pensait chacune de ses paroles. Tu étais là, tu as entendu. Il était déchaîné. Tu sais j'ai encore du mal à l'imaginer amoureux d'un homme. J'ai l'impression que tout ça n'est qu'une grosse blague.

─ L'entendre de la bouche de ton père t'aiderait peut-être. Il veut vous parler à tous les deux.

─ Et bien moi pas. Pas pour le moment. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien j'aimerais pouvoir assimiler cette révélation choc.

Ian se leva et serra fort son frère. Lui aussi allait avoir besoin de temps. Olivia Lynn hésita sur l'attitude à adopter : devait-elle embrasser son fils comme elle le désirait ou bien le laisser respirer ? Ryder fit le choix pour elle en la prenant brièvement dans ses bras. Mère et fils sortirent de la chambre.

─ Tu préfères que je te laisse seul ? demanda Jake qui jusque là était resté silencieux.

─ Non. Ta présence est réconfortante. J'ai l'impression que tu es la seule chose réelle dans ma vie. Tout le reste n'est que mensonge et je ne sais pas comment réagir.

Jake ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Le ciel venait de tomber sur la tête de Ryder et la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était lui montrer son soutien.

─ Tu vas faire quoi pour ton père ?

─ Aucune idée. En tout cas c'est le Dr Moran qui sera contente. Je vais avoir un tas de choses à lui raconter.

─ Elle va peut-être regretter que tu ais retrouvé la parole.

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire ce qui permit au châtain d'éliminer un peu la pression. Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment sans parler. Puis Jake vit l'heure.

─ Je vais y aller. Le Dr Moran ne va pas tarder à arriver.

─ Tu reviens quand ?

─ Préviens-moi quand ta séance est terminée ok ?

Il se leva et embrassa Ryder. Le baiser qui se voulait chaste se transforma bien vite en quelque chose de plus passionné.

─ Tu sais que j'aime quand tu m'embrasses de la sorte mais je dois vraiment y aller.

Un dernier baiser pour la route et Jake quitta la pièce. Dans le couloir, il fut interpellé par le Dr Moran.

─ Jake tu as quelques secondes ?

─ Bien sûr. Vous allez voir Ryder ?

─ Oui. Tu l'as senti comment ce matin ?

─ Perturbé. Sa mère lui a rendu visite. Vous verrez, il a un tas de choses à raconter.

─ Très bien. A plus tard.

Et le médecin gagna la chambre de son patient.

* * *

**Bienvenu chez les Lynn ! Mon histoire est tordue mais j'assume. Un avis ?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, qui commentent etc... Je peux déjà vous dire que j'ai sous-estimé le nombre de chapitre car c'est déjà le sixième alors que je pensais m'arrêter au précédent. Faut croire que mon imagination est sans limites en ce moment.**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il est quatorze heures passées de quatre minutes. Le Dr Moran est en retard. Elle n'est jamais en retard. Je me demande ce qui a bien pu la retenir. Une urgence ? Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps car elle fait son apparition.

─ Bonjour Ryder.

─ Bonjour docteur. C'est la première fois que votre ponctualité vous fait défaut, dis-je en rigolant.

Elle me regarde amusée.

─ J'ai rencontré Jake en venant.

─ Oh.

Ma réaction est immédiate, mon visage se ferme.

─ Donc vous savez que ma mère est venue.

─ Oui. Tu veux en parler ?

Bien sûr que je veux en parler. Je me sens oppressé et ne sais pas comment me débarrasser de ce poids sur mes épaules. Alors je lui déballe tout. Je lui rapporte chaque détail que j'ai en ma possession. Je suis soulagé de pouvoir partager ce secret avec quelqu'un extérieure à la situation. A la fin de mon récit, j'ajoute :

─ Mon père est en couple avec un autre homme depuis dix ans et pourtant il s'en est pris violemment à Ian, Jake et moi. Il est gay comme mon frère et moi pourquoi ne l'accepte-t-il pas ?

─ Tu m'as expliqué que tes grands-parents avaient payé un psy pour ''réparer ton père''. Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce qu'on lui a fait mais au final, le résultat est le même. Il a été conditionné à penser d'une manière et pas autrement. On lui a retourné le cerveau si tu préfères. C'était une pratique répandue il y a vingt-cinq trente ans et certains médecins étaient peu scrupuleux. On lui a ancré dans la tête qu'être homosexuel était contre nature. Imagine qu'on te répète ça sans cesse en appuyant ces propos avec des photographies ou des vidéos. On lui a fait comprendre qu'il avait fait une erreur en sortant avec un autre garçon et puis son petit-ami de l'époque n'était plus là pour le contredire. Essaye de te mettre à la place de ton père. Un jour tu rentres du lycée, tes parents te font la morale parce qu'ils ont découvert ton petit secret, tu rencontres une personne très persuasive qui t'explique dans toutes les langues possibles qu'être homosexuel est la pire chose qu'il puisse t'arriver. Le lendemain tu retournes au lycée, Jake n'est plus là. Il ne répond à aucun de tes messages, aucun des tes coups de téléphone. Tu en penses quoi ?

Je reste silencieux quelques instants. L'image dépeinte par le Dr Moran fait froid dans le dos.

─ Je...C'est horrible. Mais ça fait dix ans qu'il a retrouvé Eric. Dix longues années.

─ Tout le monde ne réagit pas de la même manière face à une épreuve et malheureusement le temps n'efface pas toujours tout. Mais je constate quand même quelque chose, ton père n'a pas une mentalité aussi étriquée que ses parents.

─ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? demandé-je intrigué.

─ L'éducation que tu as reçu. Je suis convaincue que ton père ne t'a pas répété inlassablement depuis ton enfance qu'aimer une personne d'une même sexe était contre nature sinon je ne pense pas que tu serais avec Jake. A la place tu serais avec une charmante jeune fille et tu aurais certainement le rôle du bourreau et non de la victime.

─ Vous pensez que l'éducation que l'on reçoit défini notre orientation sexuelle ?

─ Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'ai dit. Et heureusement. Tu serais peut-être au bras d'une demoiselle mais en train de fantasmer sur ton meilleur ami et tu rejetterais cette idée en bloc du fait de ton éducation. Ça ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ?

─ Mon père, soufflé-je.

Je crois que j'arrive mieux à cerner la situation dans laquelle se trouve mon père. C'est étrange mais soudain je lui en veux moins de son comportement envers Ian, Jake ou moi. Ce qu'il a vécu n'excuse pas tout, loin de là mais je pense pouvoir comprendre sa réaction. Toutefois, je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de le voir tout de suite. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps.

Cette partie mise à plat, je sais sur quoi va se porter la conversation maintenant. J'anticipe ce moment depuis le début de la séance, j'appréhende. Elle va m'interroger sur cette nuit-là, celle qui m'a conduit à l'hôpital. Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

─ Ryder ?

Elle m'observe, semblant attendre quelque chose de moi.

─ Je sais que tu ne veux pas parler de ton agression et c'est tout à fait normal. Mais pour avancer, repartir sur de bonnes bases, il ne faut pas que tu gardes ça pour toi.

─ Repartir sur de bonnes bases ? Me reconstruire ?

J'ai envie de rire.

─ Mon monde vient de s'écrouler. J'ai été le pantin de mes parents ces dernières années. Je me demande ce qui était réel et ce qui servait de façade à leur petite mascarade. Comment suis-je censé faire pour repartir du bon pied ?

─ Il est vrai que ces derniers jours n'ont pas été faciles pour toi mais maintenant tu sais à quoi t'attendre, tu connais la vérité. Et puis, je me trompe peut-être mais je pense que tu es capable de faire la part des choses. Ce n'est pas parce qu'un mensonge s'est glissé dans ta vie que tout ce que tu as vécu jusqu'ici n'est qu'un écran de fumée.

─ Vous croyez ?

─ Moi j'y crois mais la question la plus importante est : est-ce que tu y crois toi ? Je ne te demande pas d'y répondre tout de suite. Laisse-toi du temps pour y réfléchir mais je ne serais pas étonnée que tu arrives à la même conclusion. Maintenant veux-tu me raconter la nuit de ton agression ?

Non ! Je n'en ai pas envie. Je veux garder pour moi les événements de cette nuit-là. Pourtant les mots s'échappent de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse les retenir.

**... ... ...**

_Jake vient juste de raccrocher. Sa mère est malade donc il a annulé notre rendez-vous. Je me mets à tourner en rond dans ma chambre. Je suis seul dans cette grande maison. Seul le silence me tient compagnie. Ma mère est à un gala de charité en l'honneur de je ne sais quelle fondation, mon père est à son travail et moi je suis là, seul. Même Mélinda qui gère le personnel de maison n'est pas là. Mon père lui a donnée sa soirée puisque normalement il n'y aurait dû avoir personne ici. _

_Une idée me traverse l'esprit alors je me dirige vers les bureaux de mon père. Je veux lui proposer de manger avec moi, lui faire une surprise. Je prends l'ascenseur jusqu'au septième étage. Je ne suis pas étonné de découvrir les bureaux plongés dans la pénombre. Il est déjà tard, plus personne ne travaille. Sauf mon père. J'aperçois une faible lumière provenant de son bureau. Je m'approche en silence et ce que je vois dans la pièce me paralyse. Mon père est adossé à son bureau, un autre homme est face à lui. Les mains de mon paternel se promènent dans le dos de ce dernier et il s'agrippe parfois à la chemise de l'homme. Leur corps sont pressés l'un contre l'autre, ils sont en train de s'embrasser à perdre haleine. J'ai du mal à croire ce que je vois et retiens de justesse un cri de stupeur. D'un seul coup je repense à mon frère et à la manière dont mon père l'a jeté dehors parce qu'il sortait avec un autre garçon. Mon père n'est qu'hypocrite. Mes jambes se dérobent, mon souffle se fait court. Je regagne l'ascenseur tant bien que mal. Arrivé dans la rue, le froid de la nuit me gifle le visage pourtant je ne bouge pas. Je reste au milieu du trottoir. Je finis par héler un taxi et lui donne une adresse. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées, de me vider la tête. _

_J'arrive au Scandal's. Le concert commence juste. Je m'installe au comptoir est commande un cocktail sans alcool. J'écoute à peine le groupe qui joue. Les images de mon père enlacé avec son associé ne me quittent pas. Je pense à ma mère, qui lorsqu'elle découvrira son adultère sera effondrée. Je pense à mon frère disparu de ma vie deux ans auparavant à cause de mon père. Toutes mes pensées se mélangent et je commence à me sentir mal._

_La musique est forte. Trop forte. Je commence à avoir chaud, à étouffer. La pièce est bondée, je me sens oppressé. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air mais je ne vois pas la porte. Les différents spots me désorientent. Je titube alors que je n'ai pas bu. Je trouve enfin la sortie. L'air est frais et humide. Je respire enfin. Je marche un peu pour me dégourdir les jambes mais la pause est de courte durée. J'entends des pas dans mon dos, des chuchotements. La peur prend racine au creux de mon ventre. Je me retourne quand même et fais face à quatre jeunes. Je ne distingue pas leur visage. L'un d'eux tient une batte de baseball dans ses mains. Je suis fait comme un rat, mes pas m'ont mené dans la ruelle derrière la boîte. Ils continuent d'avancer vers moi, me forçant à reculer. Ils ricanent et discutent entre eux. L'un me chope par le col, mon genou se relève et il se plie en deux. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça mais c'est déjà trop tard. Le premier coup s'abat. J'ai le souffle coupé par la violence du choc, je suis plié en deux. Le gars qui m'a frappé recommence, ses copains rigolent. Je tousse, tentant vainement de reprendre ma respiration. Les trois autres rejoignent leur ami et se mettent à me pousser. Ils m'envoient comme un ballon dans un jeu de passe. Je tente de me défendre mais dès que mon bras se lève vers l'un, un autre m'assène un coup. Ils m'encerclent, je suis piégé. Je ne vois pas celui qui est derrière moi mais je sens sa batte de baseball me frapper au niveau des genoux. Je me retrouve à genou devant eux._

─ _Vas-y supplie-nous de t'épargner, ricane celui face à moi. Embrasse mes chaussures et peut-être qu'on arrêtera. _

_Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire pour que ça s'arrête. Je me sens impuissant et ce sentiment est insupportable._

_L'un m'attrape par les cheveux et me force à regarder son copain dans les yeux. Puis il me chuchote dans l'oreille :_

─ _Alors ? T'as pas entendu ce qu'il t'a demandé ? Baise-lui les pieds._

─ _Et bien, on fait de la résistance ? Voyons voir combien de temps une tapette dans ton genre tient bon avant de supplier._

_Il me donne un coup de genou dans le ventre. Je me mords la langue pour ne pas gémir, je ne leur ferai pas ce plaisir. Puis un poing cogne ma mâchoire. Je bascule sur le côté et ma tête entre en contact avec le sol dur et humide. Je me recroqueville pour me protéger. Une pluie de coup de pieds s'abat sur moi. Pour me protéger le visage, je place mes bras devant. Je sens qu'on m'agrippe le poignet._

─ _Mais c'est une bien belle montre que tu as là. Une trop belle montre pour une couille molle dans ton genre. _

_On me la retire sans que je ne puisse les en empêcher. Mon tatouage est maintenant à découvert et ça ne leur échappe pas._

─ _Mais c'est quoi ça ? Un tatouage de merde._

─ _''Just a Piece of me'', lit un autre. Comme c'est mignon... C'est ta tapette qui doit être contente, une aussi belle déclaration d'amour, c'est dégueulasse !_

_Je tente de retirer mon poignet mais un de mes agresseurs resserre son emprise. _

─ _Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a dit ? On va te faire crier, te forcer à nous supplier !_

_Un éclat métallique dans la main d'un des jeunes m'attire l'oeil. Je devine très bien la lame d'un couteau alors je me mets à bouger dans tous les sens. Le plus baraqué m'immobilise sans mal et me force à regarder ce que son copain s'apprête à faire. Il approche tout doucement la lame de mon tatouage. Avec délectation, il m'entaille le poignet en surface. Juste pour laisser une marque. En même temps, l'un de ses potes trouve ça amusant de me donner un coup de pied dans les côtes. La douleur irradie tout mon corps._

─ _Stop, arrêtez ! _

_Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure mais ils ont très bien entendu. Je sais que c'est inutile de les supplier. Que ça ne changera rien si ce n'est leur faire plaisir. Toutefois je n'en peux plus. Je suis à bout. Je sens à nouveau le couteau me taillader la peau. Plus profondément. Cette fois je ne peux contenir un cri de douleur que l'un étouffe en posant sa main sur ma bouche. Je les entends rire._

─ _Pas très coriace la tapette, ricane celui qui me maintient immobile. _

_J'ai la tête qui commence à tourner, la douleur est trop intense au niveau de mon torse. Le plus costaud m'écrase sous le poids de son corps. Je les entends à peine maintenant. Je sens juste une vive douleur au niveau du poignet puis plus rien._

**... ... ...**

Les genoux remontés sous le menton, je me balance d'avant en arrière sur le canapé du Dr Moran. Mes larmes coulent sans discontinuer sans que je ne puisse les retenir. Mon récit s'est fait d'une traître. Mes mots se sont enchaînés les uns après les autres sans même que j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

─ Ryder, ça va aller. C'est fini. Tu viens de faire le plus dure.

La voix de la thérapeute est calme et douce. Mes sanglots se calment peu à peu et je la vois me tendre une boîte de mouchoirs.

─ Je suis désolé.

─ De ? fait-elle surprise.

─ D'avoir craqué comme ça. C'était minable.

─ Je t'arrête tout de suite. C'est tout à fait normal. Ce que tu as vécu est traumatisant. Tu as tous les droits de craquer. Tu es fort et courageux Ryder. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais moi c'est ce que je vois quand je te regarde. Tu viens de me raconter ton agression dans les moindre détails sans t'interrompre une seule fois. Peu de personnes son capables d'affronter leurs souvenirs comme tu viens de le faire.

Ces mots sont réconfortants. Pourtant je n'arrive pas à me voir comme elle me décrit.

─ Je les ai laissé gagner.

─ Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

─ Ils voulaient que je les supplie, que je crie de douleurs. J'ai été faible et lâche. Je leur ai fait ce plaisir. Ils ont gagné.

─ Tu ne peux pas te blâmer pour ça. C'est une réaction normale.

─ Mais je savais que les supplier ne servirait à rien, m'emporté-je. J'aurais dû la fermer. Déjà, une telle chose n'aurait pas dû arriver. J'aurais du me défendre, ne pas me laisser faire.

─ Tu te fais des reproches mais tu sais au fond de toi que tu ne pouvais rien faire. Un contre quatre... C'était un match perdu d'avance.

─ Je sais. C'est juste que ce sentiment d'impuissance...C'est tellement frustrant. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour les arrêter. J'ai vu dans leurs yeux qu'ils prenaient leur pied au moment où j'ai crié. Ne pas les laisser gagner, c'était la seule et unique chose sur laquelle j'avais de l'emprise. Mon silence aurait dû être ma victoire. A la place, j'ai crié.

─ C'est pour ça que tu es resté muet toute une semaine ? Pour t'accorder cette victoire ?

─ Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de parler. Mes souvenir étaient flous, mes parents cherchaient des réponses que moi-même je n'avais pas. Et puis à quoi bon mettre des mots sur ce que j'avais vécu, ça n'aurait rien changé.

─ Comme supplier n'a rien changé.

─ Exact.

─ Très bien. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, dit-elle. On se revoit demain matin. Un policier sera avec moi pour prendre ta déposition.

─ Quand est-ce que je pourrais rentrer chez moi ?

─ Tu dois passer une radio de contrôle demain. Si tes côtes sont suffisamment résorbées, tu sortiras das l'après-midi. Mais ça ne t'empêcheras pas de venir me voir. Deux fois par semaine ça te va ?

J'acquiesce. Même si je suis un peu réticent, je sais que lui parler m'aide alors j'accepte. Je retourne dans ma chambre et appelle Jake pour le prévenir que ma séance est terminée. Il m'annonce qu'il serra là d'ici quinze minutes.

* * *

**Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là. Le chapitre suivant sera moins triste. **

**Un indice: on va faire un saut dans le temps. **

**Alors à vendredi.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Comme promis, voilà le nouveau chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Jake gagna la chambre de Ryder en moins de temps qu'il l'avait prévu. Dès qu'il passa la porte, il sentit que quelque chose avait changé chez son ami. Ce dernier était assis sur le lit les yeux dans le vide.

─ Ça va ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Le son de sa voix sortit le jeune homme de ses pensées et il releva la tête. Il se mit debout et s'approcha de Jake. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui.

─ Je lui ai tout racontée. Pour mon père, mon agression, souffla le châtain à l'oreille de son petit ami.

Jake, sans lui lâcher la taille se recula un peu.

─ Et ?

─ J'ai un poids en moins sur les épaules.

─ Je suis fier de toi.

Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent tendrement. Les doigts de Jake se glissèrent sous le T-shirt de Ryder et il les fit courir sur ses flans avec précaution. Il glissa ensuite son nez dans le creux de son cou.

─ Tu m'as manqué.

─ Toi aussi. Je rentre demain si tout va bien.

Jake embrassa son cou, remonta le long de sa mâchoire puis la commissure de ses lèvres avant d'en prendre possession.

─ Jake, fit Ryder dans un gémissement. Tu m'auras tout à toi bientôt mais pas ici.

A contre cœur le métis mit un peu de distance entre eux.

─ J'aimerais aller voir Tim et Lily.

Les deux garçons se redonnèrent un peu de contenance puis se rendirent à la salle commune. Tim était assis face à la porte et écoutait Lily se plaindre.

─ Pourquoi ils ne sont pas venus ? D'habitude, ils viennent toujours nous voir. Tu crois qu'ils nous ont oublié, qu'ils sont partis sans nous dire au revoir ?

Ryder s'approcha à pas de loup derrière la petite fille en faisant signe à l'autre adolescent de ne rien dire. Il positionna ses mains le long de sa taille puis se mit à la chatouiller. Lily sursauta et se mit à rire. Sachant qu'il ne fallait pas trop pousser sur ses nouveaux poumons, Ryder ne continua pas longtemps.

─ Tu es venu, s'extasia Lily en découvrant son assaillant.

─ Tu croyais vraiment que je t'avais oubliée ?

─ Oh ! Mais tu parles !

Ce fut au tour de Jake et Ryder de rire.

─ Oui Lily. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu venir plutôt. J'ai parlé au Dr Moran une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

─ Je comprends, fit très sérieusement la petite fille. Et tu t'appelles comment ?

─ Ryder.

─ C'est joli.

Elle ne s'attarda pas plus sur le fait que son ami parlait, ne lui posant aucune question sur ce nouveau fait.

─ Tu joues pour moi ? demanda-t-elle.

─ Je peux même chanter si tu veux.

─ C'est vrai ? C'est trop génial ! Je peux chanter avec toi ?

─ Oui mais tu me promets de t'arrêter si tu te sens à bout de souffle.

─ Promis.

Ryder se glissa au piano, Jake à la guitare et la petite fille monta sur le tabouret à côté de son ami.

_**(Let It Go, **_**Frozen)**

Ryder, Jake & Lily**  
**_**Let it go, let it go  
**__**Can't hold it back anymore  
**__**Let it go, Let it go  
**__**Turn my back and slam the door**_

Ryder_  
__**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight**_  
_**Not a footprint to be seen**_  
_**A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen**_  
_**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside**_  
_**Couldn't keep it in**_  
_**Heaven knows I tried**_

_**Don't let them in, don't let them see**_  
_**Be the good boy you always had to be**_  
_**Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know**_  
_**Well now they know**_

Ryder, Jake & Lily**_  
_****_Let it go, let it go_**  
_**Can't hold it back anymore**_  
_**Let it go, let it go**_  
_**Turn my back and slam the door**_  
_**And here I stand**_  
_**And here I'll stay**_  
_**Let it go, let it go**_  
_**The cold never bothered me anyway**_

Ryder**_  
_****_It's_****_ funny how some distance makes everything seem small_**  
_**And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all**_  
_**Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe**_  
_**I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve**_

Ryder, Jake & Lily_**  
**__**Let it go, Let it go**_  
_**Can't hold it back anymore**_  
_**Let it go, Let it go,**_  
_**Turn my back and slam the door**_  
_**And here I stand**_  
_**And here I'll stay**_  
_**Let it go, let it go**_  
_**The cold never bothered me anyway**_

Ryder & Jake**_  
_****_Standing - frozen in the life I've chosen_**  
_**You won't find me, the past is all behind me**_  
_**Buried in the snow**_

Ryder, Jake & Lily**_  
_****_Let it go, let it go_**  
_**Can't hold it back anymore**_  
_**Let it go, let it go,**_  
_**Turn my back and slam the door**_  
_**And here I stand**_  
_**And here I'll stay**_  
_**Let it go, let it go**_  
_**The cold never bothered me anyway...**_  
_**(let the music go on)**_  
_**let it go**_  
_**And here I'll stay**_  
_**Let it go, let it go**_  
_**Oooooh let it go.**_

─ C'était trop cool, déclara Lily en tapant dans ses mains. Tu chantes trop bien !

─ Tu chantes bien aussi, annonça Ryder en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

Il la prit sur ses genoux pour lui parler.

─ Je vais bientôt partir mais je te promets que tant que tu seras à l'hôpital je viendrai te voir. Toi aussi Tim. Vous avez contribué à ma guérison sans le savoir. Alors je ne vais pas vous oublier aussitôt les portes passées.

─ Tu le promets ?

─ Je te le promets.

─ Demain, avant de partir je viendrai vous voir pour une dernière chanson. Et Tim j'aurai besoin de toi au violoncelle.

─ Quoi ? Non je ne joue pas. Je...

─ Je t'ai vu pendant une semaine regarder le violoncelle avec un air nostalgique. Depuis quand n'as-tu pas joué ?

─ Depuis mon hospitalisation. J'ai appris que j'étais accepté au conservatoire et le même jour on m'apprenait que si je n'étais pas greffé je mourrais.

─ Je comprends. Mais tu es là, bien en vie, avec un cœur tout neuf.

─ J'ai peur de ne plus savoir jouer. Ça fait tellement longtemps...

─ Je suis certain que les vieux réflexes reprendront le dessus une fois l'instrument en main. Et puis le conservatoire t'attend non ?

─ Oui. Dès que je serai entièrement rétabli.

Ryder posa une main réconfortante sur la frêle épaule de l'adolescent.

─ Alors ne laisse pas passer ta chance et remets-toi à jouer.

─ Je crois que je te préférais silencieux, fit Tim en le dévisageant un sourire aux lèvres.

La kinésithérapeute vint chercher Lily pour sa séance et les trois garçons se retrouvèrent seuls.

─ Je peux vous poser une question ? demanda Tim à l'intention du couple.

─ Vas-y.

─ Je...Lily a une sœur et...

─ Oh, fit Ryder amusé. Lily a une sœur. Intéressant.

─ Ella lui rend visite de temps en temps. Elle vient demain. Elle joue avec sa soeur, discute avec moi. Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien.

─ Elle vient demain. Intéressant, déclara Jake à son tour.

─ Tu veux en venir où Tim ?

─ Je...Comment vous-êtes vous rapprochés ? Comment avez-vous compris qu'il n'y avait pas que de l'amitié entre vous ?

Jake et Ryder se regardèrent ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

─ Je ne suis pas sûr que nous soyons le meilleur exemple, intervint le métis.

─ Parce que vous êtes gay ? Les techniques d'approches doivent être semblables quand même non ?

─ C'est plutôt parce que notre histoire est compliquée. On n'a pas fait dans la simplicité.

─ Racontez, fit Tim curieux. Enfin si ça ne vous gène pas.

Les deux garçons se concertèrent en silence et acceptèrent de partager leur expérience.

─ Vas-y Ryder. Fais-nous profiter de ta voix ! déclara Jake.

Et le jeune homme se lança.

**... ... ... **

_Un an et demi auparavant._

_Jake entra dans les vestiaires en essuyant son front en sueur. Il venait de finir sa séance de musculation et était bien décidé à se doucher avant de rejoindre le Glee club. Les vestiaires étaient vides. Du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelqu'un chantonner. Il s'approcha silencieusement et découvrit Ryder assis à cheval sur un banc. Ce dernier avait ses écouteurs sur les oreilles et un stylo à la main. Il griffonnait quelque chose sur une feuille. Jake ne put s'en empêcher et lui piqua la feuille. C'étaient les paroles que Mr Schuester avait distribué la veille auxquelles le jeune homme avait apporté des modifications. Ses notes étaient étranges et n'avaient aucun sens pour Jake._

─ _Tu crois faire quoi là ? s'emporta Ryder en tentant de reprendre sa feuille._

_Jake se recula et lut à nouveau les paroles avec les annotations apportées par son camarade. _

─ _Tu apprends les paroles à l'oreille ? Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi réécris-tu certains mots en phonétiques ?_

─ _Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Puckerman ! Rends-moi ça._

─ _Donc j'ai raison._

_Jake n'arrivait pas à comprendre le sens de sa découverte. Il avait toujours trouvé ça étrange que Ryder ne soit jamais volontaire pour interpréter une nouvelle chanson. Mais maintenant ça ne lui paraissait plus si illogique que ça si le garçon apprenait les paroles à l'oreille._

─ _Tu sais lire n'est-ce pas ?_

_Le châtain baissa les yeux honteux et Jake comprit qu'il avait touché un point sensible._

─ _Fous-moi la paix ! _

─_Réponds-moi et après je te laisserai tranquille._

_Ryder savait pertinemment que Jake ne lâcherait pas le morceau tant qu'il n'aurait pas sa réponse._

─ _Qu'est-ce que ça va t'apporter de savoir hein ? On n'est même pas amis. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu m'adresses la parole !_

_Ryder était furieux et son sentiment se renforça lorsqu'il vit Jake adossé avec nonchalance à un casier, les bras croisés à l'observer._

─ _Puis que ça t'intéresse tant que ça je vais te le dire. Oui j'apprends les paroles à l'oreille parce que je suis incapable de déchiffrer certains mots. Content ? Maintenant je te serais reconnaissant de garder ça pour toi et de me foutre la paix !_

_Ryder claqua la porte des vestiaires laissant Jake seul avec ses pensées._

_Le Glee club commença quinze minutes après la confrontation entre les deux garçons. Jake arriva en retard, les cheveux encore humide. Il alla s'asseoir au fond de la salle, juste derrière Ryder. Alors que Mr Schuester commençait à leur donner le planning de la semaine, il lui tapa sur l'épaule._

─ _Je crois que ça t'appartient, chuchota le métis._

_Ryder lui arrache des main la feuille sans même le remercier._

_Tout au long de la semaine, Ryder se sentit épié. Jake ne le lâchait pas du regard que ce soit en cours, au déjeuner ou au Glee club. Arrivé au vendredi, Ryder décida d'affronter Jake. Il l'intercepta à son casier._

─ _T'en as pas marre de m'observer à longueur de journée ? demanda Ryder énervé. Je ne suis pas un monstre de foire._

_Jake ne dit rien, ne riposta pas. _

─ _Les cours vont bientôt commencer, signala Mr Schuester en passant à côté d'eux. Ryder, ça tombe bien que tu sois là. J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un._

─ _Euh...D'accord._

_L'élève suivit son professeur et ils se dirigèrent vers une salle de classe. Jake les avait suivi de loin et attendait la réaction de son camarade._

─ _Voici Mlle Finlock. Elle aimerait te faire passer des tests._

─ _Des tests ? fit Ryder en blêmissant. Pourquoi faire ?_

_Le jeune homme était sur la défensive. Son professeur lui posa une main sur l'épaule._

─ _On m'a fait savoir que tu rencontrais quelques problèmes et je pense que cette jeune femme peut t'aider._

_La mâchoire de Ryder se contracta. Il savait très bien à qui il devait cette rencontre. Il inspira profondément pour retrouver son calme et entra dans la salle. Il s'occuperait de Jake plus tard._

**... ... ...**

─ C'est un coup bas que tu lui as fait là ! s'exclama Tim en s'adressant à Jake. Vous étiez déjà attirés l'un par l'autre ?

─ On t'avait prévenu que c'était compliqué. Tu veux savoir la suite ou pas ?

─ Oh oui ! C'est mieux que mes BD.

Les garçons se mirent à rire et Jake prit la suite du récit.

**... ... ...**

_Alors que Ryder était dans la salle à passer ses tests, Jake attendait dans le couloir. Il aurait dû être en cours mais avait préféré sécher. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose le poussait à être là. Après tout c'était de sa faute si Ryder se trouvait dans cette pièce avec une inconnue qui devait certainement lui poser des questions en tout genre._

_Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard qu'il sortit. Mr Schuester l'accueillit et discuta quelques instants avec son élève. De là où il était Jake n'entendait rien à la conversation, il ne voyait pas non plus le visage de son camarade puisqu'il était de dos. Leur professeur partit et Ryder resta immobile au milieu du couloir. Puis il se retourna pour rejoindre son casier. Jake sortit alors de sa cachette pour le rejoindre. Il doutait être le bienvenu mais cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant._

─ _Ça va ? demanda-t-il avec appréhension._

_Le visage de Ryder était caché par la porte de son casier. Le jeune homme prit son livre de math, le rangea dans son sac avant de claquer la porte de son casier. Il avait les yeux rougis par les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il faisait de son mieux pour les retenir._

─ _Je ne t'ai demandé qu'un chose : garder ce que tu savais pour toi. C'était trop demander ?_

_Le châtain ne le regardait pas, il avait les poings serrés appuyés sur son casier._

─ _J'ai fait ça pour t'aider, se défendit Jake._

─ _Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé. Qu'est-ce qui t'autorise à t'immiscer dans ma vie comme ça ? _

─ _Il m'a paru nécessaire de partager ma découverte. J'ai fait des recherches et d'après ce que j'ai trouvé tu souffres de dyslexie._

─ _C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit aussi, annonça Ryder calmé._

─ _Et qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire pour t'aider ?_

─ _J'ai gagné des cours particuliers grâce à toi. Content ?_

_De nouveau, on pouvait sentir toute l'irritation que Jake lui inspirait dans la voix du jeune homme. Il n'attendit pas de réplique du métis et lui passa à côté pour rejoindre le prochain cours. Arrivé devant la porte de la salle, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul._

─ _Tu comptes me suivre longtemps ? s'exaspéra le châtain._

─ _Pour ta gouverne, j'ai cours de math avec toi. _

_Ryder souffla énervé par la situation avant de frapper à la porte. Les deux garçons avaient quelques minutes de retard mais le professeur ne leur en tint pas rigueur puisqu'il n'avait pas commencer son cours et leur demanda de s'installer. Jake et Ryder découvrirent qu'il ne restait que deux places libres côte à côte. Décidément le sort s'acharnait._

─ _Sortez vos livres et ouvrez-le à la page 95, leur ordonna le professeur._

_Ryder s'exécuta mais Jake ne bougea pas._

─ _T'es sérieux ? T'as pas ton bouquin ?_

─ _Désolé. J'ai oublié de le récupérer dans mon casier tout à l'heure._

─ _T'es un sacré emmerdeur quand même, murmura Ryder en tournant les pages avec virulence._

_Le métis resta silencieux. Après tout il l'avait bien cherché._

─ _Page 195. Pas 95, rectifia le professeur. Excusez-moi, j'ai oublié mes lunettes._

_Jake et Ryder tendirent la main en même temps pour changer de page et leurs doigts se rencontrèrent. Furtivement. Mais suffisamment pour qu'il y ait un moment de flottement entre les deux garçons. Ryder retira sa main brusquement ce qui eut don d'exaspérer Jake._

─ _C'est bon. J'ai bien compris que tu ne m'appréciais pas mais je n'ai pas la peste._

_Le jeune homme avait dit ça à voix haute sans se soucier du lieu où il se trouvait._

─ _Mr Puckerman déjà que vous arrivez en retard, en plus vous mettez le bazarre dans mon cours. Une heure de retenue vous parait-il appropriée ? Pour vous aussi Mr Lynn. Comme ça vous pourrez régler vos problèmes ailleurs que dans mon cours._

**... ... ... **

─ Moi qui pensais que vous étiez amis avant de vous mettre ensemble. J'avais tout faux. Je comprends mieux quand vous disiez que vous n'aviez pas fait dans la simplicité.

Tim était fasciné par le récit des deux garçons. Il se tourna vers Ryder.

─ Pourquoi avoir ….

─ Retiré ma main ? compléta-t-il pour lui. J'étais énervé contre Jake. Il m'avait mis en colère pourtant sentir ses doigts sur les miens m'a perturbé.

─ Et l'heure de colle ? Ça s'est passé comment ? Vous vous êtes sautés dessus ?

─ Euh... Pas vraiment.

**... ... ... **

_Après l'heure de mathématiques, les deux garçons s'étaient évités. Même au Glee club, ils s'étaient assis chacun à une extrémité de la pièce. Néanmoins, cela n'avait pas duré longtemps puisqu'à la fin de la répétition, ils avaient dû honorer leur punition._

─ _Mr Puckerman. Mr Lynn, les accueillit leur professeur. Pendant l'heure à venir, tous les tableaux sont à nettoyer. Je ne veux plus voir une seule trace de craie ! Et puis si vous avez des choses à régler, profitez-en. __Ç__a évitera de partager vos problèmes avec le reste de la classe._

_Il les laissa dans la salle armés d'éponges et d'une seau d'eau._

─ _C'est la dernière fois que tu me fais ce coup-là, déclara Ryder furieux en lançant une éponge à son camarade. Et puis si l'envie de t'immiscer dans ma vie te reprend à nouveau, évite ok ? Maintenant on a du boulot._

_Il plongea son éponge dans le seau puis commença à s'affairer._

**... ... ...**

─ On ne s'est plus adressé la parole pendant plusieurs semaines, ajouta Jake. Jusqu'à ce que Ryder viennent s'excuser.

─ Les visites sont terminées, lança une infirmière par la porte.

─ Oh non. Je voulais savoir la suite.

Tim était déçu. Jake le salua puis il s'éloigna en compagnie de Ryder.

─ Je ne savais pas que le contact de nos mains t'avait perturbé, dit Jake. J'ai toujours pensé que tu avais eu ce réflexe parce que j'avais interféré dans ta vie.

─ Il y a sûrement d'autres choses que tu ignores, fit-il malicieusement.

Ils ne s'embrassèrent pas car ils n'avaient pas encore l'habitude des démonstration publiques. A la place, ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts de longues secondes puis Jake s'en alla. Tim rejoignit Ryder presque aussitôt.

─ A vous voir maintenant, j'ai du mal à croire que l'histoire que vous étiez en train de me raconter est vraie. J'aurais la suite un jour ou … ?

─ Je verrai si je peux passer te voir après dîner. Ça te va ?

─ Merci.

Et les deux amis regagnèrent leur chambre respective.

* * *

**On se plonge dans le passé de nos deux amis. Ça vous plaît ?**

** La suite de leur histoire mercredi.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Nouveau chapitre mes petits amis.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ma chambre me paraît bien silencieuse en ce début de soirée. J'allume la télé pour me tenir compagnie mais je me détourne très vite de l'écran. C'est la première fois qu'on partage notre histoire avec quelqu'un. Tim cherche à se rapprocher de la sœur de Lily et je ne suis pas sûr que notre relation à Jake et moi soit le meilleur exemple. Mais bon. Tim est curieux et a l'air passionné par notre récit. D'ailleurs, il attend avec impatience la suite.

Une aide-soignante rentre dans la pièce avec le plateau du dîner. Je lui demande si je pourrais rendre visite à Tim après. Elle semble réticente mais finit par accepter en me laissant un couvre-feux. Je me dépêche d'avaler mon repas puis rejoins la chambre de mon ami. Je frappe et attends qu'il m'autorise à entrer.

─ T'as réussi à amadouer le personnel médical, fait-il avec joie.

─ Oui. Personne ne résiste à mon charme.

Puis je remarque qu'il est toujours attablé.

─ Je peux revenir quand tu auras fini si tu préfères ?

─ Non. Je suis capable d'écouter et de manger en même temps. J'aimerais juste que tu m'éclaires sur un point. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ''perturber'' ? Vos doigts se sont juste frôler non ?

─ C'est vrai mais je ne sais pas. Ça m'a fait quelque chose, dis-je.

─ Je crois que je vois. Quand Ella m'a embrassé sur la joue, j'ai ressenti ce truc... Je ne saurais pas comment le décrire mais après je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher de sourire.

─ Elle te plaît vraiment hein ?

Je vois les joues de Tim s'empourprer violemment et je préfère ne pas insister.

─ On en était où déjà ?

… … …

_Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que j'évitais Jake. Même à la chorale j'arrivais à ne pas lui adresser la parole. Pourtant, plus les jours avançaient et plus je me sentais coupable. Les cours particuliers dispensés par Melle Finlock commençaient à porter leur fruit car j'avais moins de difficultés pour déchiffrer un texte. _

_Le Glee club allait commencer d'ici quelques minutes. Moment que je décidai de mettre à profit pour m'excuser auprès de Jake. Je savais où le trouver. Les vestiaires. Là-même où il avait découvert mon secret. A cette heure-là, il n'y avait personne, ce qui permettrait de garder la conversation à venir hors de portée d'oreilles indiscrètes._

_Je pénétrais donc dans la pièce avec appréhension. Jake était encore sous la douche. Je restai à l'écart jusqu'à ce que l'eau s'arrête de couler. Je le vis alors sortir avec pour seul habit, une serviette nouée sur les hanches. Il m'aperçut._

─ _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _

_Sans me prêter plus attention, il enfila un caleçon puis son jean. J'avais du mal à détacher mes yeux de son torse musclé sur lequel perlaient quelques gouttes d'eau. Mes idées s'embrouillaient._

─ _Je dois répéter ma question ou bien... ?_

─ _Je suis désolé._

_Les mots étaient sortis d'un seul coup de ma bouche. Je vis un éclair de surprise éclairer le regard du métis._

─ _D'accord. Pour …. ? Non parce que ça fait des semaines qu'on ne s'est pas jeter alors …._

─ _Je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à toi quand tu as cafté à Mr Schuester sur mon...problème. Sans toi je n'aurais pas bénéficié de cours particuliers et j'aurais toujours autant de mal à lire. Alors je suis désolé et ensuite merci._

─ _Je ...euh...De rien._

_Je tendis son T-shirt à Jake qui l'enfila. Puis nous sortîmes des vestiaires sans un mot._

─ _Mais qui voilà ? Ne serait-ce pas mon Oreo préféré ?_

_Trois footballeurs se tenaient devant nous. Je vis Jake serre les poings pour se retenir de riposter. Voyant le désastre arriver et étant capitaine de l'équipe, je décidai d'intervenir._

─ _Insulte encore une fois mon ami et je te jure que tu auras à faire à moi. Et au coach. _

_La menace d'expulsion fonctionna et les trois brutes passèrent leur chemin._

─ _Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, me dit Jake mal à l'aise._

─ _Tu as assuré mes arrières. Je te rends la pareille c'est tout._

_Je lui tendis la main et il la serra sans broncher._

… … …

─ C'est à ce moment qu'on a commencé à être amis, expliqué-je à Tim.

─ ''Oreo'' ? Pourquoi l'appellent-ils comme ça ?

─ Il est métis et juif. Et puis, plus débile que ces trois-là y a pas.

─ On est au stade amis là. A quand le passage à petits-amis.

─ Pas si vite jeune ami. Jake est sorti avec une fille avant.

─ Quoi ?!

… … …

_Depuis notre mise au point, Jake et moi avions appris à nous connaître. J'avais revu mon jugement : il n'était pas l'emmerdeur que je pensais. Nous nous étions mis à traîner ensemble à longueur de journée. _

_Un jour au déjeuner, il me dit :_

─ _Je crois que je vais lui demander de sortir avec moi._

_J'avalai de travers ma frite et me mis à cracher mes poumons avant de pouvoir boire un peu. La surprise de cette annonce avait manqué de m'étouffer._

─ _Ç__a va ?_

─ _Super, répondis-je la voix éraillée. Tu aurais voulu me tuer tu n'aurais pas fait mieux. Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ?_

─ _Oui. Je vais lui demander de sortir avec moi._

_Soudain je n'avais plus faim, un nœud venait de se former dans mon estomac. Je repoussai discrètement mon plateau. J'aurais dû me douter que ça arriverait, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il me parlait de Marley. Elle lui plaisait. C'est vrai qu'elle était plutôt mignonne mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle plaise à Jake. J'avais appris, à force de discuter qu'il appréciait les filles sûres d'elles et pas effacées comme Marley l'était. _

─ _Alors ? T'en penses quoi ?_

─ _De ?_

─ _Marley et moi ? _

─ _Mmmm ?_

─ _Tu crois qu'elle accepterait ?_

_Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je ne suis pas dans sa tête. Toutefois, je gardai cette réflexion acide pour moi. Je tentais également de rester calme mais entendre le nom de la brune dans sa bouche m'énervait au plus au point. Et je ne savais pas pourquoi._

… … …

─ T'étais jaloux, intervient Tim.

─ Oui mais à l'époque je ne le savais pas ou plutôt je refusais de le voir.

… … …

─ _Tu m'écoutes ? s'impatienta Jake. _

─ _Oui. Vas-y._

─ _Je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre. Elle n'est pas comme toutes ses filles avec qui je suis sorti._

─ _A mon avis, elle dira ''oui'' quand tu auras gagné sa confiance. Elle veut être la seule à tes yeux, que tu te désintéresses des autres filles. Elle veut l'exclusivité, se sentir unique._

─ _Ou je peux lui demander avec une chanson._

─ _Oui c'est bien aussi._

─ _Très bien j'y vais._

_Il se leva brusquement et je lui agrippai le bras._

─ _Là? Maintenant ? En public ?_

─ _Mais non. Je vais lui demander de m'accompagner au stade. Les gradins sont vides à cette heure-là. Ce sera plus intime._

─ _Oh._

_Je le lâchai et le regardai s'éloigner. Je me refusai de l'espionner en compagnie de Marley mais mes yeux se posèrent sur eux quand même. Je les vis sourire et et se prendre par la main avant de disparaître en direction du terrain de sport. Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin de mon champs de vision, je remarquai mon poing serré. Je ne savais pas ce qui me prenait. Jake était mon ami. Je devrais être heureux pour lui mais le savoir aussi proche de Marley m'horripilait. Sans raison aucune. J'appréciais la jeune fille, elle était même une amie mais imaginer Jake dans ses bras me donnait de l'urticaire._

_Ayant un peu de temps libre avant les répétitions de la chorale, je décidai de me vider l'esprit en faisant de la musculation. J'enfilai mon short et mon marcel et commençai à m'échauffer. La corde à sauter était un bon moyen de se défouler sans penser à rien. Les muscles bien chauds, je passai ensuite aux altères. Alors que je m'apprêtais à soulever les poids, une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je sursautai et la barre m'échappa des mains. Si Jake ne l'avait pas rattrapée, elle m'aurait écrasé. Je me redressai vivement._

─ _Tu veux vraiment ma mort ? Deux fois dans la journée que par ta faute j'ai failli y rester._

─ _Au moins, je t'ai sauvé cette fois, constata Jake en reposant l'altère sur son socle._

_Je me réinstallai sur le banc et il me mit les poids dans les mains._

─ _Vas-y. Comme ça c'est bien, m'encouragea Jake._

_Ses mains frôlaient mes bras à intervalle régulier. Une caresse involontaire qui fit accélérer mon pouls. Un de mes bras fléchis, me stoppant net dans mon effort. Ma réaction était totalement disproportionnée face à ce contact mais je n'y pouvais rien. Mon corps réagissait contre ma volonté. _

_Je me levai, évitant tout contact visuel avec Jake de peur qu'il perçoive mon trouble. Je me mis à chercher des yeux ma bouteille d'eau et ma serviette. _

─ _C'est ça que tu cherches ? me demanda Jake en me tendant mes biens. _

_Le contact visuel fut inévitable. Tout comme le contact physique. Mes doigts se fermèrent sur la bouteille, touchant par la même occasion ceux de mon ami._

─ _Merci, dis-je en tentant d'arborer un visage neutre._

_Je mis un peu de distance entre nous en allant m'asseoir plus loin. Il me rejoignit presque immédiatement._

─ _Marley a dit oui._

─ _Oh. Tant mieux._

_J'avais oublié ce détail jusqu'à ce qu'il me le rappelle. _

─ _Elle veut qu'on y aille doucement, ajouta Jake._

─ _Cool._

_J'avais répondu d'une voix absente tout en faisant rouler mes muscles._

─ _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je te fais chier ?_

─ _Non. Je t'écoute. Désolé. C'est juste que je n'aurais pas dû forcer autant aujourd'hui. _

_Jake passa derrière moi et posa ses mains dans mon dos pour l'examiner. A ce contact, tout mon corps frémit._

─ _T'es hyper contracté, remarqua-t-il._

_Avant même que je puisse répliquer quelque chose, il fit passer mon T-shirt par-dessus ma tête et commença à me masser pour dénouer mes muscles._

─ _On ne s'est pas encore embrassé, expliqua-t-il sans arrêter ce qu'il faisait._

─ _Et tu me dis ça parce que …. ?_

─ _Comme ça._

_Ses mains parcouraient mon dos de long en large. Son massage était plutôt efficace mais il me troublait. Et ce trouble ne faisait que s'accroître un peu plus à chaque seconde. Je décidai d'y mettre fin en me levant brusquement. Plus que je ne l'avais envisagé._

─ _J'ai fait quelque chose de travers ? demanda Jake inquiet._

─ _Non. Je vais juste prendre une douche ou on serra en retard au Glee club._

─ _Je t'attends alors._

─ _Non c'est bon._

─ _D'accord._

_Je sentis une pointe de déception dans sa voix. Je l'avais blessé sans le vouloir. Toutefois, j'avais besoin de réfléchir, de tirer certaines choses au clair et savoir Jake tout proche ne m'aidait pas à faire le tri dans mon esprit._

… … …

─ A quel moment as-tu compris que Jake t'attirait ? me demande Tim.

─ A l'instant même où je l'ai vu embrassé Marley. Bien sûr ça datait d'avant mais c'est à ce moment précis que je l'ai accepté. Je ne pouvais plus me voiler la face. Et toi ? Quand as-tu réalisé que tu voulais plus que de l'amitié d'Ella ?

Comme à chaque fois que j'évoque la sœur de Lily, Tim se met à rougir.

─ Je ne sais pas. Je la connais depuis deux ans maintenant. Elle a toujours été là pour moi. Mais je pense que ça remonte à la première fois où elle m'a embrassé sur la joue. J'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser. Tu es d'accord pour dire que ce n'est pas une réaction normale lorsque tu as seulement des sentiments amicaux pour quelqu'un hein ? Parce que c'est tout nouveau pour moi tu comprends ? J'ai toujours eu un pied dans l'hôpital, pas vraiment la meilleure façon de se lier à quelqu'un.

─ T'as le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure, les mains moites, tu ne sais jamais quoi dire, tu attends avec impatience qu'elle vienne et dès qu'elle est face à toi, tu as un nœud à l'estomac ?

─ En gros, oui.

─ Diagnostic définitif : le patient est amoureux. Tu devrais lui dire. Si ça se trouve, elle ressent la même chose que toi.

─ Je ne sais pas. Tu continues ton histoire s'il te plaît.

… … …

_Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Jake sortait avec Marley. La première semaine de leur relation n'avait pas eu d'impact sur notre amitié. Le changement s'était opéré à l'instant même où la jeune femme lui avait accordé un baiser. Je les avais vu s'embrasser devant leur casier et ça avait été comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. J'avais réalisé alors que j'étais jaloux, que je ne voyais pas seulement Jake comme un ami._

_A partir de ce moment-là, j'avais commencé à me montrer plus distant avec Jake. Pour me protéger. Néanmoins, il s'en était vite aperçu et m'avait confronté. Je lui avais sorti une bien piètre excuse : je ne voulais pas me mettre entre sa copine et lui. Il n'avait pas été dupe. Mais n'avait fait aucune remarque. A la place il s'était rapproché de moi, faisant en sorte que je me sente moins délaissé parce qu'il avait cru que c'était ça qui me chagrinait. Nous avions retrouvé peu à peu notre complicité. Du moins quand Marley ne faisait pas partie du tableau. Car dès qu'elle apparaissait, je me refermais. Je n'arrivais pas à faire autrement. C'était plus fort que moi. Ces petits moments que Jake m'accordaient n'avaient fait que renforcer mon attirance pour lui._

_La veille de leur un mois de relation, Jake était venu chez moi à la recherches de conseils. Il voulait faire quelque chose de spécial. Toutefois, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Sans savoir comment, je m'étais retrouvé en charge de la préparation de cette journée spéciale._

_Je n'avais pas ménagé ma peine et avais fait les choses en grand. A huit heures, je retrouvai Jake pour lui expliquer le plan et lui donner un emploi du temps. Ensuite, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le casier de Marley dans lequel il glissa une rose que je lui avais fourni._

_Au déjeuner, la jeune femme trouva un mot (rédigé par mes soins) lui disant de se rendre dans les gradins. Jake débarqua essoufflé alors que j'étais en train d'installer le panier pique-nique._

─ _T'as pas fait les choses à moitié, me dit-il._

─ _C'est trop ?_

─ _Non c'est parfait. Tu es parfait._

_Il me serra brièvement dans les bras mais juste assez pour que mon corps frémisse sous son étreinte._

─ _Aide-moi. Elle va bientôt arriver._

_Il s'activa et lorsque j'aperçus Marley au loin, je lui souhaitai bonne chance et m'éclipsai. Arrivé à l'extrémité du stade, j'osai enfin jeter un coup d'oeil en direction du couple. Ils avaient l'air heureux et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Mes états d'âme importaient peu tant que Jake était heureux._

_Ce midi-là je sautai le déjeuner, grignotant juste une pomme et m'isolai dans la salle de musculation. Je me laissai glisser sur le sol, appuyant mon dos contre les casiers métalliques. Je plaçai ensuite mes écouteurs sur les oreilles, mettant la musique à fond. Puis je fermai les yeux, tentant de chasser les images du petit couple heureux formé par Jake et Marley. Un certain temps s'écoula avant que je ne sois interrompu dans ma séance de méditation. Des minutes ou des heures, je ne saurais le dire. _

_Je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi. Sans même ouvrir les yeux je savais qui venait de me rejoindre. Jake. Il me piqua un écouteur pour le glisser dans son oreille._

─ _J'adore cette musique, me dit-il._

_J'ouvris un œil, lui sourit faiblement et le refermai._

─ _Merci d'avoir préparé cette journée. Je n'aurais jamais réussi à faire aussi bien._

─ _De rien._

─ _Je ne comprends pas pour quoi tu es toujours célibataire. Tu as tout pour plaire : t'es plutôt pas mal physiquement, tu comprends les attentes des femmes, tu es attentif à leurs désirs et envies. En somme, tout ce dont rêve une fille._

_La musique se termina. J'ouvris les yeux et tournai la tête vers Jake._

─ _J'en déduis que ça lui a plu._

─ _Oui et à moi aussi. _

_Puis je regardai ma montre._

─ _Dernière étape. Tu vas être en retard._

_Il se leva et prit la direction de la salle de chant. Il restait quinze minutes avant le Glee club mais il devait y retrouver Marley. La dernière étape de cette journée. Mon cœur se serra et les larmes me piquèrent les yeux._

_Repoussant au maximum le moment de rejoindre les répétitions, j'arrivai en retard. Mr Schuester me dit quelque chose auquel je ne prêtai pas attention. Mon regard avait cherché Jake et j'étais surpris de ne pas le voir collé à Marley. Ils étaient chacun à un bout de la salle. Les choses n'avaient pas tourné comme je l'avais imaginé. Je me retins de questionner Jake à côté duquel je m'étais assis et suivis le cours tant bien que mal._

… … …

─ Ryder, il est l'heure de rejoindre ta chambre. Extinction des feux, dit une infirmière en rentrant dans la chambre de Tim.

Je me lève mais ce dernier s'agite.

─ Oh non. Juste au moment où ça devient intéressant. Dis, tu me raconteras la fin hein ?

─ Promis. Demain quand Jake viendra. En échange promets-moi de faire un pas vers Ella d'accord ?

─ D'accord.

Je lui souhaite bonne nuit et rejoins la chambre. Demain, je serai chez moi.

* * *

**Voilà. La suite vendredi.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Gaypowa**: Merci de laisser une review à chaque chapitre, ça fait plaisir. Voilà la suite de mon histoire et la fin de la leur (ou le début au choix).

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La nuit de Ryder avait été calme. Une première depuis son hospitalisation. Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar. A la place, il avait rêvé de Jake. Se souvenir de comment ils en étaient arrivés à se mettre en couple avait été bénéfique.

Une infirmière vint le chercher dans la matinée pour passer sa radio de contrôle. Le verdict tomba : il pouvait rentrer chez lui l'après-midi même. Il appela sa mère pour lui donner la bonne nouvelle et elle lui promit de venir le chercher.

On le raccompagna à sa chambre où le Dr Moran l'attendait avec un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

─ Ryder, je te présente le lieutenant Marks. C'est lui qui s'occupe de ton affaire.

Le policier le salua avant de déclarer :

─ J'ai besoin de ta déposition. Il faut que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé avec le plus de détails possible.

Le Dr Moran l'encouragea du regard et l'adolescent commença à parler pendant que le lieutenant prenait des notes.

─ Ils étaient quatre c'est bien ça ? demanda-t-il quand Ryder eut fini.

─ C'est ça.

─ Serais-tu capables de les identifier si tu les voyais ?

─ Je... Je ne sais pas. Il faisait noir alors... Pourquoi ?

─ La vidéo de surveillance du parking confirme tes dires. On te voit sortir du club et quatre jeunes gens te suivre. Toutefois, il n'y avait pas de caméra dans la ruelle où tu as été agressé. On a besoin que tu identifies les quatre jeune qui t'ont attaqué.

─ Je peux toujours essayer mais je ne peux rien vous promettre. Je les verrai mais eux ne pourront pas me voir n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme était en train de jouer avec ses doigts avec anxiété.

─ Un miroir sans teint vous séparera. On se dit à cette après-midi dans ce cas.

─ D'accord.

Le lieutenant Marks sortit de ma chambre mais le Dr Moran resta.

─ Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

─ Bien. J'ai bien dormi et je sors tout à l'heure donc ça va.

─ Et comment te sens-tu à l'idée de faire face à tes agresseurs ?

─ J'ai peur. Je ne sais pas si je vais être capable de les identifier.

─ Ferme les yeux.

─ Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

─ Fais-moi confiance.

Ryder s'exécuta et suivit les ordres de sa thérapeute.

─ Je veux que tu te replonges dans tes souvenirs. Tu sors de la boîte, tu entends du bruit, tu te retournes. Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

─ Quatre jeunes s'approchent de moi.

─ Remarque-tu quelque chose de spécial ? Un détail qui t'attire l'oeil ? Je veux que tu te concentres sur eux et pas sur ce qu'ils font d'accord ?

─ Celui qui m'attrape, il a une veste de football rouge et grise.

─ Autre chose ?

─ Ça va trop vite. Ils m'envoient l'un vers l'autre.

─ Prend le contrôle, ralentis les images. Qu'est-ce que tu distingues ?

La respiration de Ryder s'était accélérée. Replonger dans ses souvenirs le faisait souffrir mais il savait que s'il ne le faisait pas, les quatre ordures qui s'étaient attaquées à lui s'en sortiraient. Il inspira profondément pour se calmer et pour prendre le contrôle de ses souvenirs.

─ L'un fait ma taille mais il est moins musclé. Il porte une casquette de baseball. C'est lui qui tient la batte.

─ La casquette, décris-là moi.

─ Le logo des Reds de Cincinnati.

─ Très bien. Tu en as déjà décris deux. Continue.

─ Le plus costaud me plaque au sol. Son visage est tout prêt. Son regard... Je ne l'oublierai jamais. Je peux lire du dégoût dans ses yeux. Je suis sûr que je le reconnaîtrai.

─Plus qu'un. Encore un effort.

Ryder se mit à trembler, des sanglots agitant son corps.

─ Celui avec le couteau. Je...Je ne vois pas son visage...Juste son...son bras... Il a un tatouage. Un dragon je crois. Oui c'est ça. Un immense dragon crachant du feu. Il est gaucher.

─ Bon travail Ryder.

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux où perlaient des larmes. Petit à petit il retrouva son calme et les tremblements cessèrent.

─ Merci, dit-il. Même si ce n'était pas agréable à faire je pense être capable de les identifier. Je ne les laisserai pas s'en sortir.

─ Je ne doute pas un seul instant de ta détermination. Je pense que tu te le dois à toi même. Ce sera ta victoire.

Elle se leva de son fauteuil prête à partir.

─ Dr Moran ?

─ Oui ?

─ Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

─ C'est mon boulot Ryder. On se revoit dans une semaine.

Le jeune homme déjeuna en quatrième vitesse puis empaqueta ses affaires. Il fit ses adieux à sa chambre puis se dirigea vers la salle commune. Tim était déjà là, Lily arriverait plus tard puisqu'elle faisait la sieste.

─ Salut, fit Tim en l'apercevant. J'ai étudié la partition que tu m'as imprimé.

─ Et ?

─ Je pense pouvoir jouer ce morceau.

─ Tant mieux.

─ Mais avant je veux la fin de l'histoire.

Au même moment, Jake passa la porte de la salle. Immédiatement, le visage de Ryder s'éclaira et il invita son petit-ami à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

─ Quelle histoire ? demanda le métis curieux.

─ La nôtre, répliqua le châtain. Je n'ai pas fini hier.

Leurs doigts se trouvèrent et ils se lancèrent à nouveau dans leur récit.

**… … …**

_La répétition de la chorale venait de toucher à sa fin. La salle de classe se vida et Jake et Ryder se retrouvèrent seuls. Le métis prit la parole._

─ _T'as pas quelque chose à me dire ?_

_Un éclair de stupeur éclaira le visage du châtain._

─ _Oh, prends pas cet air étonné. Tu pensais vraiment que je ne m'en rendrais pas compte ?_

─ _De quoi tu parles exactement ?_

─ _Cette journée que tu as organisé était parfaite. Tellement parfaite que Marley a compris que ce n'était pas moi qui était derrière tout ça. Je crois que la lettre était la goutte de trop. Elle a compris que c'était toi et m'a quitté. J'ai lu ce que tu avais écris. C'était ...tellement...Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais si distant ces derniers temps. Tu étais jaloux. _

─ _Quoi ?! Non !_

─ _Chaque mot dans ta lettre crie ton amour pour Marley. Tu aurais dû me le dire._

_Ryder était estomaqué par les propos de son ami. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là._

─ _Je comprends que tu sois déçu et même en colère mais est-ce que tu t'entends ? Je ne suis pas amoureux de Marley. Tu me crois ?_

─ _Je ne sais pas. Tes mots sont tellement forts que j'ai du mal à me dire que ce n'est pas réel. Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais réussi à écrire un tel texte sans sentiments._

_Le jeune homme pinça les lèvres ce qui n'échappa pas à son ami._

─ _J'ai raison. Tu as des sentiment._

─ _Mais pas pour Marley, s'injuria Ryder._

─ _Oh._

_Cette fois, ce fut autour de Jake d'être étonné. _

─ _Je suis désolé, finit par s'excuser le métis. Je ne pouvais pas savoir. Et par simple curiosité, qui est la fille qui te fait craquer ?_

─ _Et bien si on te demande, tu diras que tu ne sais pas. _

_Ryder n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet. Il sentait son cœur battre tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point d'exploser. Il décida de couper court à la conversation avant que Jake ne réplique._

─ _Pour en revenir à Marley, veux-tu que je lui parle ?_

─ _Je ne suis pas sûr que ça change quelque chose._

─ _Si tu tiens à elle, tu devrais tenter de t'excuser. _

**… … …**

─ Tu as vraiment voulu les remettre ensembles ? demanda Tim sous le choc. Et pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dis ce que tu ressentais à ce moment-là ?

─ Jake était mon meilleur ami. Il l'est toujours d'ailleurs et je n'avais pas envie de gâcher notre amitié en lui annonçant que j'étais attiré par lui. Quant à les remettre ensembles, oui j'avais cette idée en tête mais Marley m'a arrêté dans mon élan.

**… … …**

_Le lendemain de la rupture de son ami, Ryder décida de parler à Marley pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas arranger les choses. Il intercepta la jeune femme au déjeuner._

─ _On peut parler ?_

─ _De Jake je suppose._

_Il hocha la tête et elle reprit la parole._

─ _Ce que tu as fait pour lui, pour nous hier, c'était juste parfait. J'aurais aimé que ce soit réel._

─ _Comment … ?_

─ _J'ai su que ce n'était pas Jake qui avait organisé cette journée ? compléta-t-elle pour lui. Jake n'a pas la réputation d'être un hyper romantique alors il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre que ça venait de quelqu'un d'autre. _

─ _D'accord mais tu ne peux pas dire que ce n'était pas réel. Ça partait d'une bonne intention._

─ _Sauf que ça ne mettait pas adressé. Tu as fait ça pour Jake. La lettre, tu ne l'as pas écrite en te mettant à sa place mais en pensant à lui._

─ _No...Non._

_Le cœur de Ryder s'emballa bien malgré lui._

─ _Contrairement à Jake, je suis capable de lire entre les lignes. Et puis j'ai vu la façon dont tu le regardes._

─ _Imaginons que tu ais vu juste, c'est pour ça que tu as quitté Jake ?_

─ _J'ai fait ça pour me protéger, avant de trop m'attacher à lui. Parce que, contrairement à ce qu'il veut laisser croire, il n'est pas aussi libre que ça. _

─ _Il t'a trompé ?_

─ _Non mais il a quelqu'un d'autre en tête. Ça j'en suis certaine. _

─ _Je ne crois pas non. Il ne m'a parlé que de toi._

_La jeune fille secoua la tête désespérée._

─ _Tu sais quand tu t'es éloigné de lui, il était mal. Vraiment mal. Il m'a délaissé pour toi. Il avait cet irrépressible besoin de se rapprocher de toi._

─ _C'est normal, je suis son meilleur ami._

─ _Je me trompe peut-être mais à mon avis, c'est plus que ça._

_Ryder resta muet un instant, encaissant tant bien que mal ce que Marley venait de lui dire. Non, il n'y croyait pas._

─ _Tu te trompes. C'est toi qu'il veut._

─ _Il n'aura rien de plus que mon amitié. Je ne veux pas m'impliquer dans une relation qui tournera court parce que je sais ce que je dis._

_Après cette discussion, Ryder gagna le gymnase. A cette heure-là, se déroulait __habituellement__ l'entraînement des cheerleader mais le coach Sylvester n'était pas encore là alors les filles s'échauffaient seules._

─ _Alors ? C'est laquelle ? demanda Jake en s'asseyant à côté lui._

─ _Quoi ?_

─ _La fille pour qui tu craques c'est laquelle ?_

─ _Les deux voyeurs de pacotilles, cria Sylvester à travers son mégaphone. Si vous tenez à avoir des descendant je vous conseille de déguerpir et vite !_

_Les deux garçons sortirent rapidement du gymnase et rejoignirent les vestiaires._

─ _Alors ? _

─ _Tu penses que me harceler me fera cracher le morceau ?_

─ _Bree ? _

_Ryder leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré. Il attrapa une corde à sauter et commença à se défouler._

─ _Shana ? Kitty ? Ou peut-être Cami ?_

_Ryder arrêta de sauter et fit claquer la corde au sol. Il se retourna brusquement vers Jake._

─ _Tu me gonfles._

─ _Oh allez ! Dis-moi. Suzie ?_

─ _Ni Suzie, ni Bree, ni aucune autre fille que tu citeras. C'est toi que je veux._

_C'était sorti comme ça, tout seul, sous le coup de la colère._

**… … …**

─ Tu lui as vraiment sorti ça comme ça ? s'exclama Tim.

─ Il m'a cherché, expliqua Ryder. Et il m'a trouvé. Toutefois, pas de la manière à laquelle il s'attendait.

Le châtain se tourna vers Jake et lui sourit amoureusement.

─ Tu ne m'avais jamais rapporté ta conversation avec Marley, dit le métis. Alors elle savait ?

─ Faut croire.

─ Vous vous êtes mis ensembles à partir de ce moment-là ? demanda Tim dont la curiosité venait encore de monter d'un cran.

─ Oui. On s'est sauté dessus, dit Jake amusé.

─ C'est vrai ?

─ Non, rectifia Ryder. Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ?

**… … …**

_''C'est toi que je veux.'' Cette petite phrase tournait en boucle dans la tête de Jake. Il se retrouvait seul dans les vestiaires puisque après son annonce fracassante, Ryder avait fui. Le jeune métis s'assit sur un banc encore sous le choc de la déclaration de son ami. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça._

_De son côté Ryder était rentré chez lui. Il avait décidé de sécher le Glee club, n'ayant pas la force d'affronter Jake. Il aurait dû tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de lui avouer que c'était lui qui l'attirait et non une des cheerleader. A la place il avait cédé à la pression. Il s'en voulait et regrettait. Il savait que cet aveu signait la fin de son amitié._

_Les jours suivants, Ryder évita Jake et ce dernier ne chercha pas à le croiser non plus. Ce ne fut que trois jours plus tard que le jeune métis décida de reprendre contact avec son ami. Il glissa un mot dans son casier. _

_**''Stade. 13h.''**_

_Le mot n'était pas signé mais Ryder savait qui se cachait derrière. Avec appréhension il se présenta sur le terrain de sport. Il resta au bord du terrain et s'appuya sur la rambarde. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour entendre des pas dans son dos. Néanmoins, il ne se retourna pas et laissa Jake s'installer à côté de lui. Il prit exactement la même position que son ami et son regard se perdit sur le vert de la pelouse._

─_Je suis désolé. C'était minable de t'éviter. J'ai été minable._

─ _Dans ce cas moi aussi. J'ai également tout fait pour t'éviter. Mais je comprends que tu ais eu besoin d'espace. A ta place j'aurais sûrement eu la même réaction._

_Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux._

─ _Ce que je t'ai dit...commença Ryder. Si tu savais comme j'aimerais revenir en arrière._

─ _Ne t'excuse pas pour ce que tu as dis._

─ _Mais notre amitié vient d'en prendre un coup et c'est ma faute. J'aurais dû tenir ma langue._

_Jake ne le contredit pas et changea complètement de sujet._

─ _Sais-tu pourquoi je suis sorti avec Marley ?_

_La question surprit Ryder qui ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil à Jake. Celui-ci, bien qu'il sentit le regard de son ami sur lui, ne cessa pas pour autant de fixer le terrain._

─ _Je pense que tes intentions étaient plutôt claires._

─ _Pendant un mois, j'ai tenté de me convaincre que sortir avec Marley était la chose à faire, qu'elle me plaisait vraiment. Elle me plaît mais je ne ressens rien d'autre que de l'amitié pour elle. Je me suis servi d'elle et je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. _

_Jake fit glisser imperceptiblement sa main sur la rambarde, la rapprochant de ce fait de celle de Ryder. Puis il continua._

─ _Il y a quelques temps déjà, je me suis aperçu que mon esprit était occupé par une personne. Je me suis interdit de lui faire part de mon trouble parce que je n'avais pas le droit d'interférer dans sa vie comme ça, de perturber son équilibre. Alors me rapprocher de Marley m'a paru la meilleure idée pour l'oublier, pour me convaincre que cette attirance n'était qu'une illusion._

─ _Sans vouloir paraître rude ou quoique ce soit, pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ?_

─ _Parce que tu as été honnête avec moi et que je te dois la même chose. _

─ _D'accord, fit Ryder sceptique. Dans ce cas puis-je savoir de qui on parle ? Bree ? Kitty ? Suzie? Cam..._

─ _Toi, le coupa Jake._

_Le châtain tourna vivement la tête vers son ami._

─ _Quoi ?!_

_Jake fit face à Ryder et plongea son regard dans le sien._

─ _C'est toi que j'ai essayé d'oublier dans les bras de Marley. Tous ces moments qu'on partage, ses petits gestes anodins qu'on a l'un envers l'autre, quand nos doigts se touchent par inadvertance... Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi fébrile en la présence de quelqu'un._

_Les doigts du métis vinrent chercher le contact avec ceux de Ryder sur la barre métallique. Ils se touchaient à peine mais c'était suffisant pour les mettre en émoi._

─ _Quand tu as commencé à te montrer distant envers moi, j'ai commencé à regretter de sortir avec Marley. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir, te laisser t'éloigner de moi. Je ne pouvais pas te perdre._

_Ryder fuit le regard de son ami et se mit à compter les lignes blanches du stade pour tenter de réduire son rythme cardiaque. Il s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à la rampe de métal froid. La main de Jake vint se poser sur la sienne et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent._

─ _Tu n'as jamais rien laissé transparaître, souffla le châtain._

─ _Toi non plus, fit remarquer son ami. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais commencer à voir Marley._

─ _Je ne pouvais pas savoir que ce que je ressentais étais réciproque, se justifia le jeune homme._

─ _Je crois que nous allons devoir faire des progrès en communication, déclara Jake en rigolant._

_Il passa sa main libre autour de la taille de Ryder pour le forcer à se tourner vers lui. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et mus par le même désir, leur corps se rapprochèrent. Leurs lèvres ne se trouvaient à présent séparées que par d'infimes millimètres. Puis cette distance fut rompue et ils échangèrent enfin leur premier baiser._

* * *

**Et voilà comment nos amis se sont mis en couple =) Le prochain chapitre arrivera mercredi. Ryder fera son retour chez-lui et au lycée.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Nouveau chapitre. Ryder reprend le cours de sa vie (ou presque)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

─ Oh putain ! Vous ne mentiez pas quand vous disiez avoir fait compliqué.

─ Tu comprends mieux pourquoi on ne veut pas que tu suives notre exemple, dis-je.

─ Vos amis, ils le savent que vous êtes ensembles ?

J'ai l'impression que la curiosité de Tim se sera jamais rassasiée. Je ne sais pas pour quoi mais il semble fasciné par notre relation à Jake et moi.

─ Non. Mais ça devrait bientôt changer.

J'ai répondu ça du tac au tac. Je sens le regard étonné de Jake se poser sur moi mais je préfère qu'on en discute en privé. Alors que je m'apprête à changer de sujet, je vois Tim rougir. Pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'Ella est arrivée. De plus la petite voix de Lily ne fait que confirmer mes suppositions.

─ Tu devrais lui dire, glissé-je à Tim. Ne lui rentre pas dedans, fais-le avec subtilité.

─ Je le ferai si vous me donnez votre ressenti. Je lui plais à votre avis ?

Lily me saute sur les genoux et nous présente sa sœur. La jeune fille est aussi blonde que sa sœur et tout aussi menue. Franchement, Tim a bon goût. Toutefois quelque chose me perturbe, Ella me rappelle étrangement quelqu'un, ce regard... Je suis certain de l'avoir déjà vu. Mais impossible de savoir où. Du coin de l'oeil, je l'observe interagir avec Tim et je constate que Jake fait de même. La légère rougeur qui apparaît sur ses joues quand elle lui parle trahit ses sentiments.

─ Ryder ? Tu joues pour moi s'il te plaît ?

Je suis incapable de résister à la petite fille alors je me glisse au piano. Tim se lève et s'installe derrière le violoncelle. Ses doigts tremblent légèrement, il est anxieux. Je me penche vers lui.

─ Dis-toi que tu joues pour Ella. Tu lui plais, c'est certain, murmuré-je.

Il lève les yeux vers la jeune fille qui lui sourit. Il attrape l'archer avec assurance et nous nous mettons à jouer. Jake se joint à nous.

**_Use Somebody_ (King of Leon)**

**_I've been roaming around_**_  
_**_Always looking down at all I see_**_  
_**_Painted faces, build the places I cant reach_**

**_You know that I could use somebody_**_  
_**_You know that I could use somebody_**

**_Someone like you, And all you know, And how you speak  
_****_Countless lovers under cover of the street_**

**_You know that I could use somebody_**_  
_**_You know that I could use somebody_**_  
_**_Someone like you_**

**_Off in the night, while you live it up, I'm off to sleep_**_  
_**_Waging wars to shape the poet and the beat_**_  
_**_I hope it's gonna make you notice_**_  
_**_I hope it's gonna make you notice_**

**_Someone like me_**_  
_**_Someone like me_**_  
_**_Someone like me, somebody_**

**_Someone like you, somebody_**_  
_**_Someone like you, somebody_**_  
_**_Someone like you, somebody_**

**_I've been roaming around,_**_  
_**_Always looking down at all I see_**

La chanson prend fin, Lily crie de joie et Ella applaudit.

─ Tim t'es trop fort, lance Lily. Comme ça tu pourras jouer pour moi quand Ryder ne sera plus là.

Je sens une pointe de tristesse percer dans la voix de la petite fille. Je lui tends les bras et elle vient se jeter dans mes bras. Pendant que je bavarde avec elle et Jake, je vois Tim et Ella s'installer à l'écart. Je n'entends pas ce qu'ils se disent mais leur visage sont suffisamment expressifs pour que je devine que ça se passe bien. Je donne un coup de coude à Jake pour lui montrer la scène. Il me fait un clin d'œil et j'aperçois alors les deux adolescents qui se tiennent la main. Apparemment, Tim a suivi notre conseil.

─ Ryder ?

Le Dr Moran vient d'entrer dans la pièce accompagnée de ma mère. Il est temps pour moi de partir. Lily l'a compris elle aussi et me sert fort dans ses petits bras.

─ Tu reviendras, tu le promets ?

─ Je te l'ai dis. Jusqu'à ce que tu sortes de l'hôpital, tu m'auras sur le dos.

Une larme perle dans ses yeux et coule le long de sa joue. Du bout du pouce, je lui essuie puis lui embrasse la joue. Ella arrive pour réconforter sa sœur et Tim vient me saluer.

─ Alors ? demandé-je. Ça c'est passé comment ?

─ Bien. Vous aviez raison.

Il dit ça avec tellement de timidité qu'il en est touchant.

─ J'espère que tu tiendras vraiment ta promesse. Je n'ai jamais vu Lily aussi heureuse depuis que tu es là. C'est le Dr Moran qui doit être contente.

─ Je n'ai qu'une parole, répondis-je. Je ne savais pas que le Dr Moran suivait Lily ?

─ Oh non pas du tout. Tu ne sais pas ? C'est sa mère.

J'ouvre la bouche et la referme sans dire un mot. Je jette un œil à Lily, à Ella et enfin à Elizabeth Moran. Je sais maintenant où j'avais déjà croisé ce regard si bleu.

─ Continue de jouer. Tu as du talent.

Nous nous serrons la main et je sors de la salle en compagnie de ma mère et de Jake. Ma thérapeute n'est pas loin derrière mais reste en retrait.

Ma mère prend mon sac et part devant pour rapprocher la voiture. Il ne reste que Jake et moi. Je suis angoissé. La porte de sortie se rapproche un peu plus à chaque pas et je sens une sourde angoisse prendre racine au creux de mon estomac. Je devrais être heureux de quitter cet endroit aseptisé. Pourtant j'ai peur. Cela fait de longs jours que je suis protégé par ces murs blancs. Je suis comme dans une bulle et la voir exploser m'effraie. Une fois les portes passées, la réalité reprendra ses droits.

Plus que quelques mètres et je serai dehors. Je m'arrête, j'ai du mal à respirer et mon cœur s'emballe. Jake se stoppe à son tour et se tourne vers moi. Mes mains tremblent, je les cache dans les poches poches de mon sweat mais cela n'a pas échappé à Jake. Il s'approche vers moi, fait glisser ses doigts sur mes bras avant de les mettre dans mes poches. Ses doigts contre les miens me prodiguent une caresse réconfortante. Il me force à sortir mes mains de mon sweat. Elles tremblent toujours mais moins que la minute d'avant.

─ Je suis là, chuchote-t-il. Ça va bien se passer.

Je n'en suis pas convaincu. Toutefois j'ai confiance en lui. Il entrelace ses doigts au mien et nous reprenons notre chemin. Ses portes s'ouvrent sur nous et je revois enfin la lumière du jour.

Ma mère est garée tout prêt.

─ On te dépose quelque part Jake ? demanda-t-elle.

─ Non ça ira. Merci madame Lynn.

Ma main se tient fermement la portière, je n'ai pas envie de le laisser. Il se penche vers moi et dépose un baiser sur ma tempe.

─ A demain, murmure-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Puis il claque la portière et ma mère démarre. Le début du trajet se fait dans un silence de mort. Elle me regarde avec insistance et je sens qu'elle cherche quelque chose à dire.

─ Le lieutenant Marks m'a dit que tu allais identifier tes agresseurs.

─ Je vais essayer en tout cas.

─ Je suis fière de toi.

On arrive bientôt au poste de police. Le nœud dans mon ventre se serre un peu plus et j'ai l'estomac au bord des lèvres. J'inspire profondément mais ça ne change pas grand chose. Un policier en uniforme nous guide jusqu'au bureau du lieutenant. Celui-ci nous accueille chaleureusement.

─ Tu es prêt ? me demande-t-il.

Les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge alors je hoche la tête. Il nous conduit dans une petite salle où un miroir recouvre un des murs.

─ Groupe A, annonce le lieutenant Marks par un interphone.

La lumière s'allume sur six jeunes. Mon regard se pose directement sur le numéro quatre.

─ Tu en reconnais un ?

─ Le numéro quatre, dis-je sans hésiter.

Il le fait avancer et je confirme.

─ C'est celui qui avait la batte de baseball.

La lieutenant ne dit rien et fait entrer un autre groupe.

─ Le numéro deux. Il a un dragon sur le bras gauche et il est gaucher. C'est lui qui tenait le couteau.

Ma main se porte sur mon propre tatouage. Je serre la poing. Plus que deux. Marks appelle le groupe suivant et là non plus je n'ai aucun doute. Grâce à l'exercice du Dr Moran je suis capable de les reconnaître sans problème.

─ Le numéro un. Il portait une veste de football rouge et grise. Il m'a attaqué en premier.

─ Tu te débrouilles bien. Plus qu'un.

Le dernier groupe rentre dans la pièce. Mon regard croise celui de mon agresseur.

─ Le numéro six. Il m'a maintenu au sol pendant...pendant...

Le policier pose une main sur mon épaule et fait avancer l'homme que j'ai désigné. J'acquiesce et de l'autre côté du miroir mon assaillant commence à se débattre.

─ C'est l'autre tapette qui nous a balancé c'est ça ? Il va me le payer !

Marks éteint l'interphone et je vois numéro six être maîtrisé.

─ Tu as fait du bon boulot. Et le dernier vient de passer aux aveux. Tu n'as rien à craindre d'eux à présent.

─ Lieutenant ? Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé avant qu'on me trouve dans cette ruelle ?

Il me regarde hésitant sur la réponse à apporter.

─ Je ne suis pas sûr que tu ais besoin de savoir. On t'a trouvé c'est ce qui importe.

─ Je veux savoir. Combien de temps ?

Je suis déterminé. J'ai besoin de savoir combien de temps je suis resté inconscient comme un chien dans cette rue.

─ Entre le moment où on voit les quatre jeunes revenir sur le parking et l'appel du barman au secours, un peu plus d'une heure.

Ma mère et moi quittons enfin le poste. Je vois ses yeux rougis. Elle a dû pleurer en entendant la réponse du policier.

─ Je vais bien, dis-je pour la rassurer.

Et c'est vrai. L'identification et l'inculpation de mes agresseurs m'a soulagé d'un poids. Elle me sourit faiblement. Dix minutes plus tard, elle se gare dans l'allée devant la maison.

─ Il est là ?

Ma question flotte dans l'air de longues secondes.

─ Oui.

─ Et Ian ? Tu as des nouvelles ?

─ Il travaille mais il passera te voir ce soir.

Je sors de la voiture et passe la porte de la maison. Je suis chez-moi. La maison m'a manqué malgré tout. J'aperçois mon père dans le salon, il me voit lui aussi et se lève du canapé. Néanmoins je ne suis pas encore prêt à lui parler et monte dans ma chambre. En haut de l'escalier, je reste sur le palier et écoute mes parents.

─ Ne lui en veux pas Tomas.

─ Ce n'est pas le cas Liv'. Mais j'aimerais juste pouvoir parler à mon fils. M'excuser.

─ Je sais. Il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Il connaît ton histoire. Il a beaucoup de choses à encaisser.

Depuis ma cachette, je peux les voir s'enlacer. Je me réfugie dans ma chambre et m'allonge sur mon lit.

J'ai dû m'endormir car c'est ma mère qui me réveille.

─ Le dîner est prêt, m'annonce-t-elle.

Je me lève, me rafraîchis le visage et gagne la salle à manger. Mon père est là et je lui accorde à peine un regard. Le dîner se passe dans un silence pesant. Ma mère tente tant bien que mal de faire la conversation. En vain. Mon frère arrive avec le dessert. Il prend ma mère dans ses bras puis mon père sous mes yeux effarés.

Mes parents et Ian discutent et moi je les regarde sans comprendre comment une telle chose a pu arriver. Je quitte brusquement la table et monte quatre à quatre les marches menant à ma chambre. Je me jette sur mon lit. Terrible erreur. Mes côtes se rappellent à moi. On frappe à la porte la minute d'après puis Ian entre.

─ Tu reparles à papa ?

─ Ravi de te revoir aussi petit frère.

─ Tu reparles à papa, répété-je.

Il vient s'asseoir au bord de mon lit et prend son visage sérieux.

─ On a discuté, mis les choses à plat. Il s'est excusé et s'est expliqué.

─ Alors tu lui pardonnes comme ça ? Une petite discussion et tes deux ans d'exil sont oubliés ?

─ J'ai pardonné oui mais je n'oublie pas. Je ne veux pas être coupé de ma famille à nouveau. Deux ans sans vous voir c'était long. Et puis, il ne m'a pas laissé livré à moi-même. Pendant deux ans, mon compte a été approvisionné tous les mois. J'ai toujours cru que c'était maman mais c'était lui. Il a pris soin de moi à sa manière.

Ma colère est descendu d'un cran.

─ Il aurait pu venir te parler plutôt.

─ L'orgueil des Lynn...

Nous discutons encore un long moment. Nous avons deux ans à rattraper après tout. Puis il s'en va et me promet de revenir souvent. Je me prépare pour dormir, demain je retourne au lycée. J'ai hâte mais en même temps j'appréhende. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais dire à mes amis. La vérité ? J'hésite encore. La nuit me portera conseil.

Mon téléphone vibre.

**De Jake : Tu me manques.**

**Toi aussi.**

Je m'endors sur ces mots.

… … …

Ma mère s'est mise en tête de m'emmener au lycée. J'ai tenté de la raisonner mais elle a eu le dernier mot. Voilà pourquoi je me retrouve devant l'établissement dans la voiture à côté de maman. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dix ans. Je l'embrasse tout de même sur la joue et récupère mon sac. Je passe les portes du lycée, le long couloir bordé de casiers s'étale devant moi. J'entends les portes claquer, les gens parler entre eux. Il y a du monde. Trop à mon goût. J'ai l'impression que tous les regards sont tournés vers moi. Que soudain une étiquette ''victime d'une agression homophobe'' est apparue sur mon front. J'avance vers mon propre casier. Tout se passe au ralenti, les sons sont amplifiés. Mon cœur ne bat plus de façon régulière, je peine à respirer et je tremble. Je plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles et je sens qu'on me regarde étrangement. Mes pas me mènent dans le coin formé par le mur et le bloc de casiers. Je me cale ici et me recroqueville sur moi-même, remontant mes genoux sous mon menton. Je ferme les yeux et compte jusqu'à dix. Je n'arrive pas à me calmer et quand je rouvre les yeux je distingue les visages de mes amis. Ils se parlent entre eux, je vois leur bouche bouger mais je ne les entends pas. Le petit groupe s'écarte et Jake apparaît. Il se met à ma hauteur et pose ses mains sur les miennes et les fait glisser de mes oreilles.

─ Ryder ? Parle-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

La sonnerie retentit et je sursaute. Jake pose alors ses mains sur mes genoux avant de se retourner vers nos amis.

─ Allez en cours. Je m'occupe de lui.

Le groupe se disperse sans problème et le silence s'installe dans le couloir. Il n'y a plus que Jake et moi. Je commence à me calmer et à respirer normalement.

─ Ça va mieux ? me demande Jake.

J'acquiesce et il m'aide à me relever. Puis je le serre dans mes bras. J'ai besoin de se contact pour reprendre complètement mes esprits.

─ Tu m'expliques ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Tu m'as fait peur et aux autres aussi.

─ Je ne sais pas. Trop de monde d'un seul coup, trop de bruit. J'avais l'impression d'être le centre de l'attention, qu'ils savaient...

─ Ça va aller pour le reste de la journée ?

─ Tant que j'évite les endroits bondés et bruyants, ça devrait le faire. Je déjeunerai au stade.

Nos doigts se trouvent naturellement, nos lèvres aussi. Dans sa manière de m'embrasser, je peux sentir qu'il est inquiet. Je ne sais pas comment le rassurer car moi-même je suis préoccupé. Nous nous dirigeons vers la salle de cours avec dix minutes de retard.

Au déjeuner, Jake me rejoint au stade. Nous déjeunons paisiblement puisque nous sommes seuls.

─ Quand revois-tu le Dr Moran ?

─ Dans une semaine normalement. Mais je crois que je vais prendre rendez-vous plutôt. Ne pas pouvoir fréquenter les lieux publics semble problématique. Imagine que ça m'arrive en allant au centre commercial...

─ Et ! Arrête de stresser comme ça. Elle t'a aidé jusque là, elle t'aidera avec ce problème.

J'espère sincèrement qu'il a raison. Je sors mon portable et compose le numéro de l'hôpital. On m'annonce qu'elle a une place de libre à quatorze heures. Je saute sur l'occasion. Je vais louper le Glee club mais ça m'arrange. Jusqu'ici, j'ai réussi à éviter mes camarades puisque j'ai attendu entre chaque cours que les couloirs se vident. Jake aussi à éviter leur question, restant avec moi à chaque instant.

Nous traînons sur le terrain de football à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Les minutes défilent et il est déjà l'heure pour moi de partir. Il m'embrasse tendrement.

─ Courage, murmure-t-il contre mes lèvres.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre vendredi.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'hôpital. Ça ne faisait que vingt-quatre heures que Ryder l'avait quitté pourtant il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité. Il passa les portes et se dirigea vers le secrétariat. Le Dr Moran était là elle aussi.

─ Juste à l'heure pour ton rendez-vous, lui annonça-t-elle.

Elle le guida jusqu'à son bureau. C'était la première fois qu'il y pénétrait. Elle lui désigna le canapé et il s'assit en silence.

─ Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

─ Bien, répondit-il immédiatement.

─ Vraiment ? Dans ce cas pourquoi ce rendez-vous ?

Il baissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres.

─ Tu reprenais le lycée ce matin c'est ça ? Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

─ Mal. J'ai fait une crise de panique à peine dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

─ Une idée du déclencheur ?

─ Trop de monde. Trop de bruit. J'avais l'impression d'être le centre de l'attention, qu'ils savaient ce que je cachais. J'ai eu l'impression d'être étouffer par la foule comme...

Le jeune homme stoppa sa réflexion mais la thérapeute le poussa à continuer.

─ Va jusqu'au bout de ton idée. Comme ?

─ Comme cette nuit-là dans la boîte. Y avait tellement de monde. J'étais noyé dans la foule, je ne pouvais pas faire un pas sans me cogner dans quelqu'un et pourtant...

─ Tu étais invisible à leurs yeux.

Il acquiesça silencieusement.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? Quelque chose s'est-il passé depuis hier ? Tu t'es souvenu d'un détail ou tu as une nouvelle information en ta possession ?

─ Hier j'ai identifié mes agresseurs.

─ C'est bien. Ils vont rendre des comptes à la justice.

─ Et j'ai demandé au lieutenant Marks combien de temps s'était écoulé avant que quelqu'un appelle les secours.

─ Et ?

─ Une heure. Je suis resté plus d'une heure étendue à même le sol, inconscient sans que personne ne me trouve. Il y avait foule ce soir-là et ça a pris plus de soixante minutes avant qu'on me découvre.

─ Je comprends mieux. Cette nuit-là tu n'étais personne, juste un individu de plus noyé dans la masse et aujourd'hui tu te sens différent parce qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose. Tu as l'impression que tout le monde remarque ce changement en toi.

─ Oui ! Comme si une étiquette était apparue sur mon front ou une cible dans mon dos.

─ Et que dit cette étiquette selon toi ?

Ryder n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir très longtemps.

─ ''Victime d'une agression homophobe'' ou ''famille complètement dérangée'' ou...

─ Je crois que j'ai saisi. Tu penses vraiment qu'on peut lire sur ton visage ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

─ J'ai changé depuis mon agression.

─ Et c'est normal. Tu ne peux pas sortir indemne d'une telle chose. Tu penses que les autres voient ce changement quand ils te regardent ?

─ Oui ! Vous l'avez dit vous même.

─ Non j'ai dit que ''tu avais l'impression'' et tu as employé exactement les mêmes mots. Et ''avoir l'impression'' sous entend... ?

─ Que c'est dans ma tête.

Ryder prit sa tête entre ses mains et inspira profondément.

─ Je deviens parano ?

─ Non. Tu as vécu un immense traumatisme. Quelque chose s'est brisé en toi et tu as le sentiment d'être vulnérable au regard des autres. Jake le sait, tes parents le savent, tes amis s'en doutent mais les autres élèves ne peuvent pas savoir.

─ Et je suis censé faire comment ? Je ne peux pas me cacher indéfiniment. Me retrouver au milieu d'une foule me terrifie.

─ Tout le monde a un secret, une étiquette invisible, ce petit quelque chose qui les rend vulnérable. Observe les gens autour de toi.

─ Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il faut que j'imagine ce que chacun cache ?

─ C'est une façon de voir les choses. Mais ça t'aidera. Déjà tu auras l'esprit occupé et ensuite tu réaliseras que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir un secret.

Le jeune homme se mit à rire.

─ Quoi ?

─ Ça me rappelle une histoire que Jake m'a raconté. Son frère avait conseillé à sa petite amie d'imaginer son public en sous-vêtements. Elle avait peur de chanter devant tout le monde.

─ C'est le même principe. Pour rentrer chez toi je te conseille de prendre le bus. Ce sera un bon moyen de tester ce que je viens de te dire. Autre chose ?

─ Mon frère a pardonné à mon père.

─ C'est bien. Il va de l'avant.

Elle l'observa un instant puis ajouta :

─ Tu lui en veux de reparler à ton père ?

─ Je...Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas comme on peut pardonner à son père de l'avoir jeter à la rue. D'après Ian, ils ont discuté et se sont expliqués mais je ne sais pas quels mots permettent un pardon aussi facile.

─ Je pense que ça ne regarde que ton père et ton frère. Tu as parlé avec ton père depuis l'incident avec Jake ?

─ Non, répondit Ryder un peu brutalement. Et je n'en ai pas envie pour le moment. Je le ferai quand je serai prêt.

Il fit une pause puis changea complètement de sujet.

─ J'ai besoin de m'occuper. Je ne peux pas reprendre le foot tout de suite et je n'ai pas envie de rester cloîtré chez moi.

─ En quoi puis-je t'aider ?

─ J'aimerais organiser un concert pour les enfants et les adolescents malades de cet hôpital. La musique m'a aidé et j'ai vu à quel point Lily était heureuse quand je jouais. Depuis combien de temps ne l'aviez-vous pas entendu rire ?

─ Je suppose que tu sais que c'est ma fille.

─ Tim me l'a dit. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?

─ Pour ne pas perdre ta confiance. Lily se lie rapidement d'amitié avec les gens et je ne veux pas que mes patients se sentent trahis en imaginant que Lily me raconte tout.

─ Je comprends. Alors ce concert ?

─ C'est une bonne idée. J'en parlerai au directeur.

La séance prit fin et Ryder gagna la salle commune où la petite fille l'accueillit chaleureusement. Il joua avec elle et bien entendu se mit au piano. Il resta presque deux heures avec elle. A vrai dire jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe de fatigue dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme rentra chez lui en prenant le bus. Il y avait peu de monde mais suffisamment pour se sentir anxieux. Alors il appliqua le conseil du Dr Moran. Percer à jour les autres passagers était plutôt amusant et elle avait raison. Garder son esprit occuper lui permettait d'oublier sa propre étiquette.

En arrivant chez-lui, sa mère l'attendait inquiète. Il avait oublié de la prévenir de son rendez-vous et il s'en voulait. Elle lui apprit que son père ne rentrerait que tard dans la soirée. Il en fut soulagé. Ils dînèrent donc que tous les deux puis il s'éclipsa dans sa chambre pour appeler Jake. Il lui donna les dernières informations et s'excusa encore une fois pour sa crise de panique. Excuses que Jake balaya d'un revers de la main. Il était tellement compréhensif. Ryder avait dû mal à croire que c'était son petit-ami.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et se mit à regarder les étoiles par la fenêtre. Il se demandait ce qu'elle serait la réaction de ses amis lorsqu'ils apprendraient que Jake et lui étaient en couple depuis un an. Cette révélation changerait pas mal de chose. A commencer par sa relation. Ils n'auraient plus à se cacher. C'était ce qu'il voulait mais il devait en discuter avec Jake d'abord.

… … …

Les jours suivants, tout c'était relativement bien passé pour Ryder. Il avait suivi les conseils de son médecin et cela s'était avéré plutôt efficace bien qu'il évitait toujours les couloirs à heure de pointe. Au Glee club, ses amis avaient cherché à avoir des réponses sur son absence et son comportement à son retour. Il leur avait simplement répondu qu'il leur répondrait quand il serait prêt. Il n'avait pas envie de voir de la pitié dans leur regard.

Avec Jake aussi tout se passait bien. Il était son soutien morale et physique depuis le début et cela n'avait pas changé. Ils s'étaient également mis d'accord pour rendre leur couple officiel dans les jours à venir, juste le temps pour Ryder de retrouver un équilibre au lycée.

Toutefois la tournure des événements en décida autrement.

… … …

Il était bientôt l'heure de répéter. Les couloirs étaient animés en ce début d'après-midi, chacun récupérant ses affaires pour les activités de l'après-midi. Ryder était à son casier pour prendre les paroles des chansons de la séance à venir. Un poing cogna dans le casier juste à côté du sien, le faisant sursauter.

─ C'est de ta faute si mon frère est en prison. La tapette n'a pas su tenir sa langue apparemment.

Sans savoir comment, il se retrouva plaqué contre les portes en métal, un bras lui appuyant à la base de la gorge.

─ Mon visage te rappelle quelque chose ?

La personne qui le menaçait lui était en effet étrangement familière. Ce regard... Il était identique à celui d'un de ses agresseurs, celui qui l'avait plaqué au sol. La brute continuait d'exercer une pression sur son cou, il sentait ses doigts se serrer, le privant peu à peu d'oxygène. Ryder, outre ses yeux remplis de colère distinguait également son sourire carnassier. Il se retrouva bientôt sur la pointe des pieds. Puis soudain, le jeune homme retomba au sol, retrouvant sa liberté de mouvement. Son assaillant venait d'être neutralisé. Le châtain porta sa main à sa gorge qui le faisait souffrir puis se remit sur ses pieds. Il vit alors Jake en train de donner un coup de poing à son agresseur. Celui-ci fut déséquilibré et le métis prit le dessus. Voyant que son petit-ami était en train de perdre le contrôle, Ryder se précipita vers lui.

─ Jake arrête, cria-t-il d'une voix enrouée. Arrête ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

La voix du jeune homme ramena sur terre son ami au moment même où le principal Sylvester faisait son apparition dans le couloir.

─ Vous trois, dans mon bureau tout de suite ! Les autres dispersez-vous !

Sue s'appuya contre son bureau et observa les trois jeunes qui lui faisaient face.

─ Le lycée n'est pas un ring de boxe. Quelqu'un va-t-il m'expliquer la raison de ce bordel ?

─ C'est Puckerman qui m'a agressé. Je n'avais rien demandé.

Le joueur de hockey avait enfilé son masque d'enfant sage mais le principale ne fut pas dupe. Jake lui fulmina.

─ T'avais rien fait ? T'étais en train de l'étrangler ! expliqua-t-il en désignant Ryder. J'ai fait ce qu'il faut pour l'arrêter.

─ C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda Sue en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

Ce dernier avait toujours sa main autour de son cou. Il la retira lentement et le coach découvrit des marques de doigts imprimées au fer rouge sur la peau laiteuse du châtain. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Et le hockeyeur savait que c'était fini.

─ C'est la faute de cette pédale si mon frère est derrière les barreaux. Je n'ai fait que venger l'honneur de mon frère.

Sylvester le mit dans une pièce à part pour s'occuper de son cas plus tard et s'attarda sur Jake et Ryder.

─ Il va être renvoyé définitivement du lycée. Je ne peux pas laisser passer un telle chose. J'ai appelé la police également. Il devra répondre de ses actes. Si Jake n'avait pas réagi aussi vite, ça aurait pu mal tourner.

Ryder hocha la tête, soulagé. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

─ Jake, tu n'auras rien pour cette fois. Tu lui as certainement sauvé la vie. Vous patientez là le temps que la police arrive.

Elle disparut dans la pièce d'à côté pour surveiller l'autre adolescent.

La police arriva dix minutes plus tard. C'était le lieutenant Marks qui s'était déplacé, accompagné deux officiers en uniformes. Il discuta quelques secondes avec le principal puis se tourna vers Ryder et Jake.

─ Ça va ?

─ J'ai connu mieux, annonça le châtain. Je ne savais pas que vous vous occupiez de ce genre d'affaire.

─ A vrai dire, normalement ce n'est pas le cas. Quand j'ai appris que c'était toi la victime et que ton agresseur était le frère d'un de ceux que tu as identifié, je me suis dis que tu apprécierais de voir quelqu'un qui connaît l'histoire.

─ C'est gentil.

─ Je vais devoir prendre vos dépositions et prendre des photos de ton cou.

Les garçons se plièrent aux exigences de Marks. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire. Ils furent donc libérés un quart d'heure plus tard. Juste à l'heure pour le Glee club. Toutefois, ils firent un détour par les toilettes.

Ryder se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage puis fixa son reflet dans le miroir. Il passa ses doigts sur les marques rouges dans son cou.

Jake le vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour tenter de refouler ses larmes.

─ C'est un cauchemar, murmura le jeune homme. Quand est-ce que ça va s'arrêter ?

Jake s'approcha de lui, glissa bras autour de sa taille et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque.

─ C'est fini maintenant.

─ Merci au fait. Pour avoir pris ma défense.

─ J'aurais aimé l'empêcher de poser la main sur toi. Tu te sens apte à aller chanter ?

─ Oui. Est-ce que les autres étaient là ?

─ Tout le lycée était là. Ou presque.

─ Donc ils ont tout vu ?

─ Oui. Et entendu.

─ Je vais leur dire, décida Ryder. J'en ai assez de le cacher. Je ne dois pas en avoir honte. Je n'y suis pour rien.

Le jeune homme essuya ses larmes rageusement puis se retourna. Jake lui sourit puis entrelaça leurs doigts quelques secondes.

Les deux garçons sortirent de la pièce et se dirigèrent vers la salle de chant. Mr Schuester arriva en même temps qu'eux.

─ Belle droite, dit Sam en tapant sur l'épaule de Jake.

Puis tous prirent des nouvelles de Ryder qui leur expliqua que ça allait. Tous remarquèrent les marques de doigts dans le cou de leur ami mais personne ne dit mot.

─ Mr Schuester, puis-je dire quelque chose ? demanda le jeune homme.

Celui-ci acquiesça et se mit en retrait. Ses amis s'assirent et il inspira profondément pour trouver le courage de parler. Ce fut le regard de Jake qui lui insuffla ce courage.

─ J'ai été absent pendant plus d'une semaine parce que j'ai ...été victime...de...d'une agression. Je sortais de boîte quand quatre jeunes m'ont attaqué. Et celui qui a manqué de m'étrangler tout à l'heure est le frère d'un de mes agresseurs. Voilà vous savez tout.

Ses amis restèrent muets quelques instants. Puis Tina prit la parole.

─ C'est fou qu'à notre époque des gens en attaquent encore d'autres pour leur voler leur porte-feuille.

─ Ce n'est pas le cas.

Ryder chercha l'assentiment de Jake pour continuer. Celui-ci se leva et le rejoignit.

─ C'était une agression homophobe, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

En même temps qu'il disait ça, ses doigts rencontrèrent ceux de Jake. Il n'en fallut pas plus à leurs amis pour comprendre le sens de ce geste. S'ils parurent choqués, ils ne le montrèrent pas. Marley se leva à son tour et vint les serrer dans ses bras et elle fut très vite accompagnée par les autres. Le câlin devint vite collectif.

─ Ok, les jeunes. On se met au boulot maintenant.

─ Une dernière chose. J'ai une faveur à vous demander. Pendant ma semaine d'hospitalisation, j'ai tenu bon grâce à la musique. Entre autre.

Il glissa son regard vers Jake puis continua.

─ J'ai vu à quel point la musique pouvait être bénéfique pour les malades et j'aimerais organiser un concert là-bas. J'ai déjà l'autorisation du directeur et j'espère que vous accepterez d'y participer.

Tous acceptèrent sans hésiter.

─ Très bien. Le thème est les dessins animés et films pour ado. Certains petits malades souhaiteront participer activement alors il faudra se rendre à l'hôpital pour répéter avec eux. On a deux semaines.

* * *

**Les galères continuent, je vous jure que je ne prends aucun plaisir à torturer Ryder ^^ Le prochain chapitre sera moins sombre, je vous le promets.**

**A mercredi.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je rentre chez moi le cœur léger. Ne plus me cacher fait du bien et je me sens soulagé que mes amis soient au courant. De plus, mon projet est sur la bonne voie. Lorsque j'ai annoncé la nouvelle à Lily et Tim, la petite fille a sauté de joie. Tim ne l'a pas montré mais j'ai bien senti qu'il était heureux.

Quand je passe la porte de la maison, je réalise que je suis seul. Mon père travaille tard d'après ce que ma mère m'a dit. Je suppose qu'il est avec Eric. J'ai commencé à reparler à mon père. Le strict minimum. Il n'essaie pas d'enclencher la conversation car il sait que ça ne sert à rien de me brusquer.

Ma mère est à un gala de charité alors je me retrouve seul.

Je n'ai pas envie de passer la soirée en tête à tête avec moi-même. Je sais que je vais broyer des idées noirs, la journée n'ayant pas été de tout repos. J'attrape alors mon portable et envoie un message à Jake pour savoir s'il est occupé.

**De Jake : rien de prévu. Une idée derrière la tête ?**

**Mes parents sont de sortie...**

**De Jake : Serait-ce une invitation ?**

**As-tu vraiment besoin de demander ?**

**De Jake :**** A tout de suite.**

On sonne à la porte dix minutes plus tard. Je me retiens de courir pour lui ouvrir. Je suis impatient. Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé en véritable tête à tête.

─ Salut, dis-je en le laissant rentrer.

─ Salut.

C'est bizarre, nous sommes presque timides l'un envers l'autre. Je referme la porte et nous restons plantés dans le hall d'entrée à nous dévisager. Je lâche un rire nerveux et Jake me suit.

─ Désolé. Ce n'est pas comme si on se retrouvait seuls pour la première fois.

─ C'est pas faux. Mais c'est la première fois chez toi.

─ Pizza ?

Je sais que c'est son point faible, il ne peut pas dire non à une bonne pizza. Je vois son regard pétiller de gourmandise et je l'emmène dans la cuisine. J'avais prévu le coup. Sur l'îlot central sont disposés tous les ingrédients pour faire notre dîner.

─ Tu vas devoir gagner le droit de manger et mettre la main à la pâte.

Je lui lance un tablier et lui tend le saladier dans lequel repose l'appareil à pizza.

─ Et je fais quoi avec ça ?

Il tient entre ses mains le pâton sans trop savoir quoi en faire. Je disperse de la farine sur le plan de travail et lui donne le rouleau.

─ Tu étales la pâte en cercle, expliqué-je un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

─ Et toi tu fais quoi en attendant ?

Je grimpe sur le plan de travail.

─ Je te regarde !

Il se met au travail et moi je l'observe en silence. A chaque allers-venues du rouleau, je vois ses muscles se dessiner sous son T-shirt. Je ne perds pas une miette du spectacle. Au final, la pâte a une forme presque circulaire. Je saute de l'îlot et dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

─ Je suis impressionné. Je n'aurais jamais fait aussi bien.

Il s'essuie le front laissant au passage une trace de farine.

─ Tu vas m'aider à la garnir rassure-moi ?

Je fais une mou d'hésitation et il m'envoie un peu de farine au visage.

─ Oh. Tu veux jouer ? Très bien.

Je plonge ma main dans le paquet de poudre blanche mais il a anticipé mon geste et m'empêche de la ressortir. Je me débats gentiment et réussis à échapper à son emprise. Je lui souffle la farine au visage et explose de rire en voyant le résultat. Mon métis est devenu blanc. Mon fou rire est incontrôlable. Jake a dans l'idée de se venger. Je le vois s'approcher du paquet de farine mais lui en bloque l'accès. Il presse son corps contre le mien. Je suis coincé entre le plan de travail et son corps. Je ne peux plus bouger. Il pose ses mains sur mes fesses et je sursaute de surprise. Son visage se rapproche du mien, le baiser est imminent. Je baisse la garde et, avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, il me pousse sur le côté et attrape le paquet tant convoité. Il me menace avec. Je lève les mains.

─ Ok. Je me rends. Mais ce n'était pas très fair-play.

Il me fait un clin d'oeil et vient m'embrasser tendrement.

─ Je gagne toujours, me glisse-t-il dans l'oreille.

Puis on observe l'état de la cuisine.

─ On a intérêt à nettoyer avant le retour de mes parents. Je vais me faire tuer.

Je vais chercher l'aspirateur pendant que Jake s'époussette le visage, les cheveux et son T-shirt. Quand je reviens avec l'appareil, il est torse nu, la tête penchée au dessus de l'évier. Mes yeux se posent sur son dos. Je ne résiste pas bien longtemps et viens coller mon corps au sien. J'agrippe ses hanches et dépose une pluie de baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

─ C'est vraiment très tentant, gémit Jake. Mais je pense que nous devrions être raisonnables et nous occuper de ce chaos.

Je sais qu'il a raison. Je me sépare de lui à contre cœur et il renfile son polo.

En cinq minutes, la cuisine a retrouvé un aspect impeccable et nous nous affairons autour de la pizza. Nos goûts sont suffisamment similaires pour que nous ne nous prenions pas la tête sur la garniture. Je la mets dans le four, il ne lui reste plus qu'à cuir.

Jake s'est assis sur un tabouret et je m'assois en face de lui.

─ Comment Lily a-t-elle pris la nouvelle du concert ? me demande-t-il.

─ Elle était folle de joie. Je suis sûr qu'elle va chercher plein de chansons.

─ C'est une excellente idée que tu as eu.

─ Merci.

Il tend la main à travers le comptoir et il la pose sur la mienne. Je lui souris faiblement.

─ Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

Je ne sais pas comment il fait mais pour lui, je suis un livre ouvert.

─ Je peux te poser une question ?

Cette interrogation en elle-même le surprend.

─ Depuis quand je t'interdis de me poser une question ?

─ Comment as-tu vécu ma semaine de mutisme ?

─ Qu'est-ce que tu entends par-là ?

─ Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Pendant toute cette semaine, tu ne m'as jamais dit comment tu te sentais. Tu parlais des autres mais jamais de toi. J''ai été horrible. Comment as-tu fait pour me supporter ?

─ Tu veux vraiment parler de ça maintenant ?

─ Oui et ne t'avise pas de te défiler. Je veux savoir ce que tu as ressenti et comment tu vas vraiment. Je ne suis pas facile à vivre ces derniers temps.

Jake se lève et sans lâcher ma main contourne le comptoir pour venir s'asseoir à côté de moi.

─ Quand ta mère m'a appelé pour m'annoncer que tu avait été hospitalisé, je crois que j'ai arrêté de respirer pendant de longues minutes. Je ne savais rien de ton état, si tu étais conscient ou pas. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Quand je suis arrivé, les premières personnes que j'ai vu étaient tes parents. Ils m'ont mis au courant de la situation. Puis je t'ai vu. Te voir si faible et amoché... Mon cœur s'est serré et j'ai commencé à me sentir coupable. Je me suis refait le film de cette soirée... Que ce serait-il passé si je n'avais pas annulé ? Quand tu m'as rejeté, j'ai été blessé. J'avais cru bêtement que je pourrais être celui qui te ferait parler, auquel tu te confierais. C'est le Dr Moran qui m'a permis d'accepter que tu sois distant. J'ai appris à être patient. J'avais espoir que tu t'ouvres à moi chaque jour un peu plus. Petit à petit c'est ce que tu as fait. J'ai commencé à me sentir moins inutile. Se sentir impuissant face à la détresse de la personne que tu aimes …. c'est insupportable. Je ne savais pas comment faire pour t'aider, pour que tu souffres moins.

─ Ta présence en elle-même était d'une grande aide, déclaré-je en retenant une larme solitaire.

Jake me regarde et du pouce efface ma larme.

─ Je t'aime. Peu importe ce qui nous attend ces prochains jours, que tu sois désagréable ou tendre, que tu me repousses ou que tu cherches ma présence, je ne te lâcherai pas. Tu n'arriveras pas à m'éloigner de toi.

Il murmure ces derniers mots contre mes lèvres avant de s'en emparer avec tendresse. Très vite, la fougue nous rattrape et ma main libre se glisse sous son T-shirt. Nous nous levons d'un même mouvement et nos corps entrent en contact. Sa langue titille mes lèvres qui lui laissent rapidement le passage. Ses mains courent le long de mon dos avant de venir trouver refuge dans les poches arrières de mon jean. Je suis sur le point de lui retirer son T-shirt...

BIP ! BIP BIP ! BIIIIIIP !

La bouche de Jake quitte la mienne dans un grognement de frustration. Moi je me retiens de rire tant bien que mal.

─ Je crois que la pizza est cuite, dis-je en ouvrant le four.

Je la sors et la dépose sur le plan de travail.

─ Elle peut attendre non ? chuchote Jake en me prenant dans ses bras.

Mais à peine a-t-il dit ça qu'un grondement sonore s'échappe de son estomac.

─ Vraiment ?! demandé-je avec malice.

L'odeur est tellement alléchante que mon propre appétit se fait entendre.

─ Notre gourmandise nous perdra un jour.

... ... ...

La pizza est engloutie en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Je récupère nos assiettes vides et les mets dans le lave-vaisselle.

─ Un dessert ? demandé-je en même temps.

─ J'ai une autre idée en tête.

Je sursaute car il est tout proche. Je ne l'ai pas entendu se lever. Ses bras enserre ma taille et son souffle chaud caresse mon oreille. Je ne bouge pas, ne respire pas. Je me laisse juste aller contre lui.

─ Une autre idée ? dis-je innocemment

Ses lèvres déposent un baiser derrière mon oreille puis il descend à la rencontre de mon cou.

─ Ma chambre, articulé-je avec peine.

Il me libère de son étreinte et je lui prends la main pour le guider vers ma chambre. Il connaît le chemin mais j'ai besoin de sentir ses doigts enlacés aux miens. Arrivés à l'étage, il me plaque contre ma porte de chambre et m'embrasse avec passion. Ma main agrippe la poignée et nous pénétrons dans ma chambre. Nos mains se font baladeuses et même si les gestes de Jake sont plus doux, je ressens tout son désir. Je devine qu'il se retient pour ne pas me faire mal.

Nos lèvres ne se séparent que pour me permettre de lui retirer son T-shirt. Mes mains se posent sur son torse et je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Je peux voir tout le désir que je lui inspire. Mes yeux brillent certainement du même éclat. Ses mains quittent mes fesses et viennent se poser à la limite de mon T-shirt. Son visage se rapproche et nous recommençons à nous embrasser. Mon polo est au-dessus de mon nombril, je me raidis.

─ Arrête. Jake. Stop.

Il se recule brusquement. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il est inquiet.

─ Quoi ? Je t'ai fait mal ?

─ Non...C'est juste que...

Je tire imperceptiblement sur mon T-shirt, ce que ne manque pas de remarquer Jake.

─ Tu sais, je t'ai déjà vu torse nu.

Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure et inconsciemment, attise un peu plus le désir de Jake.

─ Dis-moi ce qu'il y a s'il te plaît. Parle-moi. Parce que là je me retiens de te sauter dessus et je ne sais même pas pour quoi.

─ Tu m'as déjà vu c'est vrai. Plein de fois même. Mais pas depuis l'agression. J'ai des hématomes sur tout le corps. Je n'arrive même pas à me regarder dans un miroir tellement c'est affreux.

─ Laisse-moi en juger tout seul, me dit-il en emprisonnant mes hanches de ses mains fermes.

Je sais très bien qu'il est impossible de l'en dissuader. Quand il a une idée en tête, il va jusqu'au bout. Je baisse la tête pour ne pas voir le dégoût inévitable dans ses yeux et attends.

Il relève mon T-shirt avec une vitesse excessivement lente. Je lève les bras pour lui faciliter la tâche et bientôt je suis à découvert. Ses doigts courent sur mon flan droit dont la couleur violacée ne laisse aucune place à l'imagination quant à la violence des coups. Puis ses doigts frôlent avec précaution les bleus éparses qui couvrent mon torse.

─ Regarde-moi. Ryder, par pitié regarde-moi.

J'obtempère et relève la tête. Ses yeux ne reflètent pas le dégoût auquel je m'attendais. Au contraire. La flamme qui l'anime depuis le début a redoublé d'intensité.

─ Tu es toujours aussi beau et attirant.

Mes doutes s'envolent. Je lâche prise. Au moins pour cette nuit, je mets mes peurs de côté et glisse mes mains sous sa ceinture. Nous reprenons notre activité comme si de rien était. Nos pantalons disparaissent en un éclair et nous basculons sur mon lit.

Nos corps se cherchent, se découvrent, s'apprivoisent, se charment, se séduisent, s'envoûtent, s'hypnotisent, s'ensorcellent, s'allèchent, se flattent, se domptent, se soumettent. La passion nous emportent, notre désir est enfin assouvi.

... ... ...

Nous restons silencieux dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un long moment. Puis la réalité reprend ses droits quand nous entendons une porte claquer en bas. Nous nous redressons d'un même mouvement. Mon regard trouve le réveil qui indique deux heures du matin. Je tends l'oreille, deux voix étouffées me parviennent : mes parents. L'escalier craque ensuite sous leurs pas. Ils passent devant ma porte de chambre, je retiens mon souffle. Rien n'indique que je suis réveillé ou que j'ai actuellement de la compagnie mais l'envie subite de voir si je vais bien de ma mère peut faire basculer cet équilibre instable à tout moment. J'entends leur porte de chambre se refermer et je laisse échapper une expiration bruyante.

─ Je devrais y aller, chuchote Jake. Je...

Je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de continuer.

─ Reste. S'il te plaît.

─ Mais tes parents...

Je sais ce qu'il cherche à me dire. Demain matin, le réveil sera chaotique. D'un côté j'ai hâte de voir la réaction de mes parents face à la présence inattendue de Jake mais en même temps, je redoute cette instant. Toutefois, je suis prêt à prendre le risque. Pour une nuit, je ne veux pas penser aux conséquences de mes choix. Pour une nuit, je le veux rien qu'à moi.

─ Reste.

Cette supplication le fait céder. Son bras entoure ma taille et bientôt le sommeil nous rattrape.

* * *

**J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. **

**Mauvaise nouvelle: vendredi sera l'avant-dernier chapitre. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Avant-dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Olivia Lynn était inquiète. Il était neuf heures et demie passées et son fils n'était toujours pas réveillé. Jamais il ne se levait aussi tard. Elle tenta de se convaincre qu'il n'était rien arrivé de grave, que Ryder allait bien mais elle n'y arriva pas. Elle grimpait les premières marches de l'escalier quand la voix de son mari l'arrêta.

─ Tu fais quoi ?

─ Je vais voir si notre fils va bien. Il est tard et il n'est pas encore levé. Ce n'est pas normal. Il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose. Imagine qu'il soit sorti et que... Ou bien qu'il ait fait une bêtise.

─ Je pense que tu te fais du souci pour rien, rétorqua Tomas. Mais je ne t'en dissuaderai pas n'est-ce pas ?

─ En effet. J'ai besoin de voir de mes propres yeux s'il va bien.

Elle monta donc les dernières marches qui la séparaient de la chambre de Ryder et s'arrêta devant la porte close. Elle appuya doucement sur la poignet et entrouvrit la porte. Elle passa la tête dans l'embrasure pour vérifier que son fils était bien là. La lumière du jour filtrait à travers les rideaux qu'il avait juste tiré. La chambre était légèrement en pagaille, des vêtements jonchaient le sol. Elle constata avec surprise que tout était en double : deux pantalons, deux T-shirt, deux caleçons...Le regard d'Olivia se porta donc sur son fils qui était effectivement dans son lit mais pas seul. Elle distinguait clairement deux corps enlacés à peine recouverts par le drap. Elle ne put retenir un sourire et referma la porte. Malheureusement pour elle, cette dernière grinça faiblement.

Olivia redescendit rapidement, espérant ne pas avoir réveillée les garçons.

─ Alors ? Notre fils est bien là ? demanda Tomas qui l'attendait dans la cuisine.

─ Je confirme. Je pense que tu devrais mettre une assiette de plus pour le petit-déj'.

─ Une … ? On attend quelqu'un ?

─ Nous non. Mais Ryder a invité quelqu'un à dormir.

Elle lui offrit un sourire entendu et la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de son mari.

─ OH ! Tu veux dire que Jake est là ? Dans le lit de notre fils ?

Olivia voyant le visage de Tomas se décomposer, contourna le plan de travail et posa une main sur son bras.

─ Et oui notre fils grandit. Promets-moi de ne pas lui faire la morale quand il descendra.

─ Il aurait pu nous prévenir tout de même.

Sa femme lui donna un coup de coude.

─ Nous étions absents je te rappelle. Alors maintenant tu ranges tes manières de rustre et tu te réjouis pour ton fils.

─ Mmmm.

─ Je suis sérieuse. Déjà que ta relation n'est pas au beau fixe avec Ryder, ne va pas envenimer les choses. Pas de réflexions déplacées d'accord ?

─ Je sais me tenir, riposta Tomas.

… … …

A l'étage, Ryder était réveillé depuis un moment déjà. D'habitude, il se serait levé mais il était trop bien dans les bras de Jake. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que quelqu'un vienne vérifier qu'il dormait. Sa mère à n'en pas douter. Il aurait donné cher pour voir sa tête lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'il était en charmante compagnie. La porte grinça et il rouvrit les yeux.

Jake dont la main était posée sur son ventre bougea légèrement et colla un peu plus son corps au sien.

─ Salut, murmura le métis encore à moitié endormi.

─ Bien dormi ?

─ Tu es confortable.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Jake pour se réveiller complètement. Minutes pendant lesquelles, il ne lâcha pas Ryder.

─ Tes parents vont le prendre comment de me voir débarquer dans leur cuisine ?

─ Je ne sais pas mais ils sont au courant que je n'ai pas dormi seul. Ma mère est entrée dans la chambre.

Jake s'assit d'un bond sur le lit et Ryder l'imita.

─ Tu penses qu'elle a vu qu'on …

─ Ne portait rien d'autre qu'un drap ? Oui. Nos habits sont éparpillés sur le sol, elle n'aura pas manqué de le voir.

─ Et je suis censé faire comment pour me faire bien voir de tes parents ?

Ryder se pencha vers Jake et emprisonna ses lèvres tendrement.

─ Tu n'as pas besoin de les amadouer. Je suis sûr qu'ils te seront reconnaissants à vie pour m'avoir soutenu.

─ C'est gênant quand même.

Ryder se leva et enfila son bas de pyjama et un T-shirt puis il tendit un bas et un haut à Jake.

─ On va petit-déjeuner ?

Jake s'habilla à son tour.

─ Ton père est là ?

Ryder ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et écouta avec attention ce qu'il se passait en bas.

─ Oui. Désolé.

─ Ce n'est rien.

Les deux garçons descendirent et gagnèrent la cuisine. Le châtain entra en premier suivi de Jake. Ryder embrassa sa mère et salua son père. Le métis prit la parole.

─ Mme Lynn. Mr Lynn.

─ Bienvenu chez nous Jake, déclara Olivia en lui souriant. Vous avez faim les garçons ? Il y a des pancakes.

Les deux adolescents se mirent à table et commencèrent à manger en silence. Tomas les observait mais n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot. Sa femme l'entraîna dans la pièce à côté.

─ Tu pourrais faire un effort, chuchota-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil aux garçons pour voir s'ils ne les entendaient pas.

─ Mon fils ne me parle plus et j'ai attaqué son petit-ami. Je suis censé dire quoi ?

─ Tu sais très bien ce que tu as à faire. Mets ta fierté de côté.

Elle le poussa dans la cuisine et lui fit un signe de tête pour l'encourager. Tomas s'avança vers son fils et son copain.

─ Jake ?

Ce dernier releva la tête pour croiser le regard hésitant du père de Ryder.

─ Je tenais à te présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement à l'hôpital. Je n'aurais jamais dû réagir de la sorte.

─ Vous étiez sous le coup de l'émotion.

Le regard de Ryder passait de Jake à son père comme s'il suivait un match de tennis.

─ Ce n'est pas une excuse. M'en prendre à toi est inadmissible. Je m'en veux parce que je vois bien que tu rends mon fils heureux et c'est ce qui est le plus important à mes yeux.

Jake se leva et tendit la main vers Tomas.

─ Excuses acceptées, annonça le métis.

Le père de Ryder lui serra la main sous le regard effaré de son fils. Jake se rassit à côté de son petit-ami.

─ Je crois que je te dois aussi des excuses Ryder.

─ Oh tu crois ? répliqua le jeune homme en crachant presque ses mots.

Il sentit la main de Jake se poser sur sa cuisse et immédiatement, il se calma.

─ Je suis désolé d'avoir attaqué ton... petit-ami.

─ Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point j'ai été blessé de t'entendre utiliser les mêmes que mes agresseurs. Ça fait un an que Jake et moi on se cache parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction si tu l'apprenais. Et malheureusement, je n'avais pas entièrement tort. Ta réaction était plus que prévisible. Je sais que tu as un passif douloureux mais ça fait vingt cinq ans papa. Il faut vivre dans le présent, avancer. Pour Ian, pour moi, pour maman, pour Eric, pour Ben et surtout, pour toi. Tu verras, le jour où tu admettras que tu es homosexuel et que tu seras capable de le dire à haute voix, tu te sentiras plus léger.

─ Je suis tellement désolé Ryder, si tu savais.

C'était la première fois que le jeune homme voyait son père baisser la garde. Il sentit son cœur se serrer et se demanda s'il n'avait pas été trop loin.

─ Je sais papa.

─ Il faut que tu me pardonnes. J'ai retrouvé un fils, ce n'est pas pour en perdre un autre.

Ryder abandonna sa chaise et vint prendre son père dans ses bras.

─ Je n'oublie pas et il va falloir du temps pour que notre relation retrouve un semblant de normalité.

─ Je sais. Je vais tout faire pour me racheter.

Ryder se recula et Olivia rejoignit les garçons. Elle fit un bref câlin à son fils puis quelque chose lui attira l'oeil. Elle passa ses doigts dans le cou de Ryder.

─ Ô mon Dieu ! C'est quoi ces bleus que tu as là ?

Elle se tourna vers Jake qui parut surpris. Il leva les mains en l'air.

─ Je vous jure que je n'y suis pour rien Mme Lynn.

─ Mais bien sûr, fit la jeune femme sceptique. Vous allez vraiment me faire croire que ce ne sont pas des suçons ?

─ Maman !

─ Quoi ? J'ai été jeune moi aussi.

─ Oui et bien regarde mieux au lieu de tirer des conclusions hâtives. Il s'est passé quelque chose hier. Un gars du lycée a voulu m'étrangler pour venger son frère. C'était un de mes agresseurs. Jake l'a neutralisé.

─ Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été prévenus ? demanda Tomas.

─ Je n'ai pas voulu vous inquiéter. Il a été arrêté et renvoyé. Je vais bien, je vous le promets. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, on va aller se doucher.

─ Tu passes la journée avec nous Jake ? demanda Olivia.

Le jeune métis regarda son petit-ami qui lui sourit.

─ Si vous n'y voyiez pas d'inconvénients ?

─ Aucun. Appelle-moi juste Olivia.

─ Merci Olivia.

Les deux garçons montèrent à l'étage et s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de Ryder. Le châtain se laissa choir sur son lit en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

─ Ça c'est plutôt bien passé, fit remarquer Jake en s'asseyant à côté de son petit-ami.

─ Oui.

─ Pourtant, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

─ Si c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir mon père comme ça. C'est la première fois que je le vois touché par la situation. Habituellement, il ne laisse rien paraître. Ça m'a fait bizarre, c'est tout.

─ Ça prouve juste qu'il est humain.

Ryder se mit debout et enleva son polo dans le but d'aller prendre sa douche. Jake se leva à son tour et vint faire courir ses doigts le longs des différents hématomes du jeune homme. Il les avait vu hier mais à la lumière du jour, le rendu était différent.

─ Je crois que tu as un bleu de plus par rapport à hier, fit le métis.

─ Ah oui ? Tu les as comptés ?

─ Non. Mais je peux dire que si ta mère avait vu celui-là j'aurais été obligé de plaider coupable.

Ryder se précipita dans la salle de bain et se tordit dans tous les sens devant le miroir pour voir de quoi son ami parler.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Je ne vois rien.

Jake plaça son pouce juste entre l'omoplate et l'épaule et commença un tracer un cercle.

─ Il semblerait que je me sois laissé aller. J'ai marqué mon territoire si tu préfères.

Ryder fit volte-face.

─ T'es intenable. Et possessif.

Toutefois, il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Il mit fin au baiser avant que ce dernier ne devienne trop intense et qu'ils perdent le contrôle.

─ On devrait vraiment se doucher, chuchota-t-il entre deux baisers.

Jake se détacha du châtain et tourna les talons. La main de Ryder lui agrippa le poignet.

─ Tu vas où comme ça ?

─ Et bien, je te laisse te laver.

─ On pourrait peut-être allier l'utile à l'agréable, fit d'une voix malicieuse le jeune homme.

─ Avec tes parents au rez-de-chaussée ?

─ Tout de suite, l'esprit mal tourné. Nous deux sous la douche sans forcément faire des choses compromettantes te semble impossible ?

─ Difficilement envisageable en effet. Tu joues avec ma patience depuis qu'on est monté.

Ryder le lâcha et prit un air offusqué.

─ Moi ? Tant pis. Mais si tu changes d'avis, la porte ne sera pas fermée.

Il se retourna de sorte à ce que Jake ne voit pas son sourire amusé et enleva son pantalon pour se glisser sous la douche. Chose qu'il fit sans adresser un regard au métis. Ce dernier n'avait pas loupé une seconde du spectacle offert par Ryder. Il se dirigea vers la porte et la ferma à clé ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire de son ami.

Il se déshabilla et pénétra à son tour dans la cabine de douche. Ryder fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué et continua de se savonner. Jake pressa son corps contre le sien et bien que Ryder fit son maximum pour ne pas réagir, son corps se tendit à ce contact. Le jeune métis enroula ses bras autour de la sa taille et ses mains se posèrent juste sous son nombril. Il commença par embrasser son épaule puis remonta lentement jusque derrière son oreille. Ryder se sentit perdre pied et ne put retenir un gémissement.

─ Je te déteste. Je te rappelle que mes parents sont en-bas.

─ Mmmm, je sais. Tu n'avais qu'à pas insister pour que je te rejoigne.

─ On va ressortir tous les deux frustrés de cette douche.

─ Tu me mets au défi ?

Ryder ne put répondre car déjà la main de Jake s'aventurait plus bas.

─ S'il te plaît...

Il était en train de le supplier sans trop savoir si c'était pour qu'il arrête ou au contraire pour qu'il continue. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Il attrapa les poignets de Jake pour l'immobiliser puis se retourna. Il le plaqua contre le mur et commença à l'embrasser avec passion. Ils furent toutefois stoppés dans leur élan.

─ Aaaah ! C'est glacé ! s'écria Ryder en s'écartant de Jake.

L'eau qui coulait sur leur corps avait brusquement changé de température. Le métis s'éloigna du mur et les deux garçons réalisèrent que dans leur fougue, ils avaient accroché le robinet. Ryder s'empressa de corriger leur bêtise. Puis les deux amoureux partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

─ Je crois que c'est un signe, déclara Jake.

─ Une punition plutôt, rectifia Ryder en frissonnant.

C'était lui qui avait pris de plein fouet le jet d'eau glacé. Les deux adolescents profitèrent encore de longues minutes sans tenter le diable à nouveau. Ils finirent par sortir et s'habiller avant de s'installer confortablement sur le lit de Ryder. Ce dernier alluma son ordinateur et commença à faire des recherches pour le concert à venir. Avec les conseils de Jake, ils sélectionnèrent quelques chansons.

─ Tu sais, j'ai eu une idée pour rendre ton projet encore plus intéressant.

─ Vraiment ? Et à quel moment cette idée a-t-elle germé ? Pendant qu'on faisait la pizza, que tu prenais soin de moi ou sous la douche ?

─ Et après c'est moi qui suis intenable. Tu veux savoir ou pas ?

─ Oui. Vas-y.

─ On pourrait passer des extraits de films sur chaque chanson. Je suis sûr qu'Artie nous fera ça très bien.

─Ton idée est excellente. Mais je demanderai aux enfants de l'hôpital si parmi eux il y en a un qui serait capable de le faire.

Les garçons restèrent enfermés dans la chambre de Ryder toute la journée. Les heures s'écoulèrent bien trop vite à leur goût et il fut bientôt l'heure pour Jake de partir. Les deux garçons se rendirent sous le porche, leurs doigts entrelacés.

─ J'ai passé une super journée, déclara le jeune métis.

Puis il se pencha vers Ryder.

─ Et une nuit encore meilleure, chuchota-t-il.

Il put voir le jeune homme rougir et l'embrassa amoureusement.

─ Moi aussi j'ai passé un bon moment. Et si je m'écoutais je ne laisserais pas partir.

Ils s'enlacèrent encore quelques instants puis Jake s'en alla. A peine Ryder avait-il rejoint sa chambre que son téléphone vibrait.

**De Jake : Je t'aime.**

**Je t'aime. Tu me manques déjà. A lundi.**

**De Jake :**** Moi ou mon corps ?**

**Pervers ! Les deux...**

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Le prochain (et dernier) se portera sur le concert. A mercredi.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Voici le dernier chapitre. j'ai retardé un maximum sa publication parce que je voulais qu'il soit à la hauteur du reste de la fiction mais plus je le relis moins je le trouve bien. J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il nous reste qu'un jour avant le concert. Un jour pour régler les derniers problèmes et j'ai l'impression qu'il nous reste un montagne de travail. Jake a beau me rassurer, me dire que nous sommes dans les temps et que tout va bien se passer, j'ai du mal à le croire.

La salle commune de l'hôpital est en effervescence comme à chaque fois que le Glee club débarque. Mais le personnel médical ne nous en tient pas rigueur car les enfants n'ont jamais été aussi joyeux. La nouvelle du concert a vite fait le tour du service pédiatrique et une petite dizaine d'enfants a souhaité participer. A chaque enfant malade, j'ai choisi d'assigner un de mes amis. Évidemment, je m'occupe de Lily, il n'aurait pas pu en être autrement.

Avec l'aide de Mr Schuester, je mène les répétitions d'une main de maître. La liste de chansons est finalisée et l'ordre à peu près établi. Il nous reste juste à trouver la chanson de clôture. J'abandonne mon poste de répétiteur quand Louis, un ami de Tim me demande un moment. C'est lui qui s'occupe de la compilation vidéo. Il la met en marche et attend avec appréhension mon verdict.

─ C'est parfait. Tu as fait un boulot de malade. Tu peux être fier de toi.

Je lui donne une tape sur l'épaule et pousse un soupir de soulagement. Au moins quelque chose d'abouti.

La séance de répétition se termine et je suis soulagé de voir que tout s'est bien passé. Les enfants regagnent leur chambre et le Glee club s'en va. Il ne reste plus que Jake et moi. Notre rôle est d'aménager la pièce pour la transformer en véritable salle de concert. Nous disposons les chaises pour le public en poussant les meubles inutiles. Le Dr Moran vient nous aider une fois ses consultations terminée.

─ Alors ? Tout est prêt pour demain ? me demande-t-elle.

─ Plus ou moins.

Jake secoue la tête dépité puis ajoute :

─ Tout est parfait. Ça va être génial même si pour le moment Ryder en doute.

─ Tant mieux ! A demain dans ce cas.

Elle s'apprête à partir quand une idée jaillit dans mon esprit.

─ Attendez. Est-ce que vous accepteriez de faire la présentation ?

─ C'est ton projet, tu devrais le présenter au public. Pas moi.

─ J'ai eu l'idée, c'est vrai. Mais c'est en équipe que ce projet a pu voir le jour. Je ne veux pas m'en attribuer les mérites. S'il vous plaît, faites cette présentation.

─ Très bien.

… … …

Cette nuit-là, je dors peu. Je me repasse en boucle les répétitions pour voir si je n'ai pas manqué quelque chose.

Le matin du concert, j'arrive au lycée fatigué. Je récupère mes livre dans mon casier. Jake m'attends.

─ T'as une sale tête, me dit-il sans préambule.

─ Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il rigole doucement et m'embrasse tendrement. Ce n'est pas le première fois que nous nous embrassons en public mais je ne peux m'empêcher de guetter les réactions des autres élèves. Je sais que c'est ridicule mais je n'arrive pas à passer outre le regard des autres. Pourtant, il semblerait que nous passions totalement inaperçus.

Les cours de la journée passent une vitesse follement lente. Je me projette déjà au concert du soir et n'arrive pas à me concentrer. A deux heures, nous nous rendons tous à l'hôpital pour les tous derniers réglages. J'ai l'impression que c'est un désastre, que rien n'est prêt. L'envie d'annuler n'est pas loin. Au bout d'un moment, Jake m'entraîne à part.

─ Arrête de psychoter comme ça. Il n'y aucun problème à l'horizon alors détends-toi.

─ Je n'aurais jamais dû me lancer dans un tel projet. Je n'ai pas la carrure pour supporter le stress que ça engendre. Si tout foire, ça va me retomber dessus.

Jake me regarde et prend mon visage dans ses mains.

─ C'est quoi cette crise de confiance d'un seul coup ? Tu as redonné le sourire à des gamins qui avaient oublié ce que c'était de vivre ''normalement''. Même s'il y a des couacs ce soir personne ne te blâmera. Tous les parents te seront reconnaissant d'avoir redonné la joie de vivre à leurs enfants.

─ Tu crois ? demandé-je timidement.

─ J'en suis sûr.

Il emprisonne mes lèvres et mes doutes et ma fatigue s'envolent. Je suis regonflé à bloc.

… … …

Le public commence à s'installer. Nous sommes tous réunis dans la salle cinéma attenante à la salle de concert. Le Dr Moran vient nous encourager puis monte sur scène. C'est le moment.

─ Mesdames, Messieurs, bonsoir. Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps et vous prie d'applaudir le Glee club de McKinley accompagnés de certains patients de cet hôpital.

La musique retentit, le concert commence.

_**One Minute More**_ (Iron man 3)  
_**On My Ways**_ ( Frère des Ours)  
_**Secrets **_(L'Apprenti Sorcier)  
_**I See The Light **_(Raiponce)  
_**We Remain**_ (Hunger Games 2)

Les cinq premières chansons ont été accueillie chaleureusement par le public. Je monte sur scène, jette brièvement un coup d'oeil au Dr Moran puis annonce le prochain numéro.

─ Voici Lily et sa sœur Ella sur _**Do You Want To Build A Snowman **_extrait de Frozen.

Je m'installe au piano et les deux sœurs se placent devant les micros.

La chanson prend fin, les applaudissements retentissent. J'annonce une pause de quinze minutes, le temps pour tout le monde de se jeter sur le buffet. Enfants, parents, tous se mélangent. Je me place dans un coin et regarde avec fierté la salle. Pour l'instant il n'y a pas eu de problème. Jake avait raison, je me faisais du souci pour rien. Je vois mon amoureux se diriger vers moi deux verres à la main.

─ Tiens, tu mérites bien un petit remontant.

Je trempe mes lèvres et me retient de rire.

─ Tu parles d'un remontant, un jus d'ananas n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.

Ses doigts trouvent les miens et nos yeux accrochent. Les bruits autour de nous s'estompent, il n'y a plus que nous.

─ Humhum.

Nous sursautons et faisons face au Dr Moran.

─ Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

─ Non. Ce n'est rien. Le spectacle vous plaît ?

─ Beaucoup oui.

Je vois alors dans son regard quelque chose qui m'attriste.

─ Vous pleurez ?

─ Non. Enfin oui. C'est juste que voir mes deux petites puces sur scène...ça m'a émue.

─ Oh. C'était censé être un moment joyeux.

─ Tu ne réalises pas ce que tu as accompli. Quand Lily est née, nous avons découvert qu'elle était malade. Ella avait neuf ans et a commencé à se sentir délaissée. Bien sûr, elle savait que si nous accordions beaucoup d'attention à sa sœur c'était parce qu'elle était malade mais elle s'est sentie rejetée. Elle en voulait à sa sœur, à nous ses parents. Elle a grandit et devenue plus mature. Mais elle n'a jamais eu de véritable relation avec sa sœur. Lily n'a jamais compris pour quoi sa sœur était aussi distante. C'est la première fois que je les vois aussi proches. Merci. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça serait un jour possible.

─ La musique adoucit les mœurs.

Elizabeth remonta sur scène et pris le public de regagner leur siège. Le concert reprit.

**That's How You Know **(Enchanted)  
**Ready To Rock **(G-Force)  
**There's A Place For Us **(The Chronicles of Narnia : Voyage Of The Dawn)  
**Life Is A Highway **(Cars)

Les chansons s'enchaînèrent et arriva bientôt l'avant-dernière chanson, mon duo avec Jake. Je me mets au piano tout comme Jake. Nous allons jouer à quatre mains et serons seuls sur scène. Nous n'avons pas choisi la chanson au hasard. C'est un peu une promesse silencieuse.

**Find You** (Divergent)

Jake**  
****Silent love is calling faith  
****To shatter me through your hallways  
****Into echoes you can feel  
****And rehearse the way you heal**

Ryder**  
Make them dance  
Just like you  
Cause you make me moove  
Yeah you always make go  
**

Jake & Ryder**  
I'll run away with your foot steps  
I'll build a city that dreams for two  
And if you lose yourself  
I will find you  
**

Ryder**  
High on words  
We almost used  
We're fireworks with a wet fuse  
Flying planes with paper wheels  
To the same Achilles heels  
**

Jake**  
Make them dance  
Just like you  
Cause you make me move  
Yeah you always make go  
**

Jake & Ryder**  
I'll run away with your foot steps  
I'll build a city that dreams for two  
And if you lose yourself  
I will find you**

**(yeah you always make me go)**

**Open up your skies**  
**Turn up your night**  
**To the speed of life**  
**Turn up your night**  
**Put your love in lights**  
**Turn up your night**  
**I will find you**

**Make them dance**  
**Just like you**  
**Cause you make me move**  
**Yeah you always make go**

**(yeah you always make me go)**

**I'll run away with your foot steps**  
**I'll build a city that dreams for two**  
**And if you lose yourself**  
**I will find you**

**(yeah you always make me go go go go go)**  
**Turn up your night**  
**(go go go go)**  
**Turn up your night**  
**(go go go go turn it up turn it up)**  
**Turn up your night**  
**I will find you**

**Make them dance**  
**Just like you**  
**Cause you make me moove**  
**Yeah you always make go**

La dernière note résonne dans la pièce. Je regarde Jake et l'envie de l'embrasser me prend. Toutefois je ne le fais pas. Je ne veux pas m'afficher même si je me doute que notre relation n'est plus un secret pour le public. Nous nous levons et au moment de saluer, Jake entrelacent ses doigts aux miens. Il ne reste plus qu'une chanson. La musique redémarre et tout le monde nous rejoint sur scène.

**The Bare Necessities **(Le Livre de la Jungle)

Tout le monde applaudit après cette performance, la bonne humeur est de la partie et j'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes plus dans un hôpital. La scène se libère et nous nous réunissons dans la salle cinéma. Nous nous félicitons et nous nous prenons tous dans les bras. Jake me glisse un mot dans l'oreille.

─ Le Dr Moran avait prévu une autre intervention ?

Mes yeux écarquillent de surprise et me poste dans l'embrasure de la porte. En effet, Elizabeth s'est emparée du micro.

─ Déjà, j'aimerais vous remercier d'être venus aussi nombreux. Ensuite j'aimerais vous présenter l'instigateur de ce concert, celui qui a permis de redonner le sourire à vos enfants. Ryder Lynn.

Elle se tourne vers moi et m'invite à la rejoindre. Là tout de suite j'ai des envies de meurtre. Je lui avais expressément demandée de ne pas me mettre en avant. Jake me pousse et je me retrouve au centre de l'attention.

─ Je vous déteste, chuchoté-je.

Elle me sourit et se met en retrait. J'attrape le micro sans trop savoir quoi dire.

─ J'avais demandé au Dr Moran de m'éviter ce moment embarrassant. Il est vrai que l'idée du concert vient de moi mais ce projet n'aurait pas pu prendre forme sans le Glee club, le soutien de l'hôpital, sans les enfants et sans vous. Donc, merci. Sincèrement, je ne pensais pas que seriez aussi nombreux. Cette idée m'est venue après un...moment difficile. A vrai dire j'ai été hospitalisé ici pendant plus d'une semaine et la musique m'a permis de tenir le coup. J'ai rencontré Lily et la voir rire et retrouver sa joie de vivre dès que je me mettais au piano m'a donné cette idée. Alors j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'avoir impliqué vos enfants dans ce projet car personnellement je n'ai aucun regret.

Le public se lève, applaudit et je me sens ridicule. Je préfère quitter la scène avant de complètement me ridiculiser. Je me réfugie dans les bras de Jake.

─ Très bon discours. Je suis fier de toi.

Il m'embrasse sur la tempe et je me cale un peu plus dans le creux de ses bras.

─ Tu rentres avec moi ce soir ?

Il acquiesce en silence puis me montre du doigt mes parents.

─ Je suis sûr que ça ne leur posera pas de problème.

Puis je comprends pour quelle raison il les a désignés. Il n'y a pas seulement mon père et ma mère. Il y a deux hommes qui les accompagnent. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qui ils sont. J'agrippe la main de Jake et nous allons à leur rencontre.

─ Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez.

─ Tu crois qu'on aurait loupé le premier concert organisé par notre fils ? demande ma mère.

─ Vous n'êtes pas venus seuls, remarqué-je.

Je vois ma mère rougir légèrement, elle est mal à l'aise, c'est évident.

─ Voici Ben et Eric, explique ma mère. Ton père et moi avons pensé qu'il était temps de te les présenter. On préférait faire ça dans un cadre moins ...guindé.

Je serre la main des deux hommes tout en les détaillant.

─ Ravi de vous rencontrer.

Puis je me retourne vers mes parents.

─ Jake rentre avec nous.

─ Pas de problème, m'annonce ma mère. Jake sera toujours le bienvenu. On se retrouve à la voiture.

Il nous faut près d'une demie heure pour quitter la salle. De nombreux parents sont venus me remercier d'avoir redonné la joie de vivre à leurs enfants. Lorsque nous arrivons sur le parking et que nous gagnons la voiture, j'ai une impression bizarre. Mes parents se regardent étrangement, comme s'ils cachaient quelque chose. Je cherche du regard les hommes de leur vie mais ils ont disparu.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison se passe très bien. Mon père mène la discussion comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

─ Ok, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demandé-je en passant la porte.

─ Ton père et moi allons divorcer, lance ma mère le sourire aux lèvres.

─ Quoi ? Mais …

─ J'ai confronter mes parents aujourd'hui, m'annonce mon père. Je leur ai dit que je savais ce qu'ils avaient fait à l'époque de la fac, qu'ils avaient réussi à me manipuler mais que ma vraie nature avait refait surface. Tu aurais dû voir leur tête lorsque je leur ai dit que j'avais retrouver Eric. Ils ont peut-être les dents longues mais moi aussi. Leur menace ne fait plus le poids et tu me l'a fait comprendre Ryder. J'avais juste peur d'affronter la réalité. Je suis homosexuel et j'aime Eric.

─ Papa !

─ Quoi ? Tu avais dis que lorsque je serais capable de l'admettre je me sentirais libéré. Tu avais raison Ryder. Je veux vivre avec Eric et ta mère avec Ben. Je pense qu'après tous ces mensonges, on a le droit de vivre enfin heureux.

Je prends mes parents dans les bras, je suis actuellement trop content pour eux que j'en ai oublié Jake. Mais pas ma mère.

─ Désolée que tu ais encore dû assister à une frasque familiale Jake. Tu dois nous trouver fous ?

─ Je suis ravi que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre Olivia.

J'enserre la taille de mon petit-copain et l'entraîne dans ma chambre. J'étouffe tant bien que mal un bâillement mais Jake l'a vu.

─ Tu es épuisé.

─ Trop d'émotions pour une soirée.

Il commence à retirer mon T-shirt et m'embrasser. Sauf qu'au lieu d'aller plus loin, il me fait enfiler mon vêtement de nuit.

─ T'es sérieux là ? Tu fais quoi ?

─ Je prends soin de toi. Tu as besoin de dormir.

Je gémis de frustration mais je sais qu'il a raison. Mes yeux se ferment. Je trouve juste la force de finir de me changer. Puis je m'allonge dans mon lit et Jake me rejoint presque aussitôt. Lovés l'un contre l'autre, nous nous endormons en laissant derrière nous les événements des dernières semaines. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il nous reste avant la prochaine tempête mais peu m'importe. Je sais que nous serons là l'un pour l'autre.

... ... ...

**_"Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgement that something else is more important than fear." _**___Ambrose Redmoon

_******Le courage n'est pas l'absence de peur, mais plutôt le jugement que quelque chose est plus important que la peur.** _

* * *

******C'est fini pour cette fiction. Personnellement, ça me fait tout drôle... J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu. En tout cas, j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire et à la partager. Merci d'avoir lu et/ou commenter.**


End file.
